Graveyard Shift
by InfamousVenous
Summary: You are the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You enter the restaurant, expecting things to be simple. Just make sure no one breaks in, right? Wrong. The doors are locked. No way in, no way out. Trapped in the building for 6 hours each night, slowly discovering more and more about this pizzeria's horrific past. (Written before FNaF 3) Mike X Foxy
1. Night 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

** All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 1**_

I drove my car into the near empty parking lot, and parked my car. I stepped out of the vehicle, and looked up at the snow covered building. It seemed a lot smaller, and more run down than I remembered it to be.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I read aloud. I could remember coming to this restaurant when I was a kid. I was incredibly excited to work at what was practically an icon now. I walked through the front doors, and into the dining area. It was now 11:30 at night, and the only person there other than myself was my boss, who was the manager of the restaurant.

"Hey, Micheal." My boss called me over. I walked towards him, near the main stage.

"Hello sir." I greeted him. I didn't like being called Micheal.

"Listen, I just want to let you know several things before you start your first night." He told me. I nodded, seeing as I had no other choice. "I would first like to introduce you to the characters. This here is Bonnie." He gestured towards the tall purple bunny holding the guitar. "This is Chica." He said, pointing at the yellow chicken that looked a lot creepier than the others. She had one of her hands on her hips in a sassy sort of pose, and the other was holding a cute looking cupcake on a plate.

"Now finally," my boss announced, "is the star of the show himself. Freddy Fazbear." He pointed towards the enormous bear with the spotlight on him. Freddy had to be at least 8 feet tall, not including the top hat. He held a microphone in one hand, and the other was held by his side. Freddy seemed like the most cuddly of the bunch, but I felt as if there was something missing.

"Isn't there a fourth one?" I asked, calling upon my childhood memory. I had been here a while ago, back when the restaurant had different looking characters. Bonnie had looked girly, while Chica had looked... pretty cute. Freddy used to be a weird, brown marshmallow that you could hug. There had been a fourth one that was always taken apart by the others, but I had always left it alone. The way it smiled as it was torn apart was unsettling.

"You must have been here before. You have a good memory." My boss told me. "Yes, there is a fourth one, but she had to be put 'Out Of Order' due to... circumstances." I nodded in understanding, and cast my gaze back at the stage, taking in the characters once again.

"They look creepy..." I stated cautiously, not sure if my boss would become offended. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

"Yeah, they are. I'm not sure why the kids like them, but they do. As long as they bring customers, I'm not complaining." My boss admitted to me. "However, recent events have damaged our... reputation."

"Recent events?" I asked him. I could remember when I was in the restaurant as a child, and something weird happened. It had scared me for a while after that, but that was over ten years ago.

"Never mind." My boss said, shaking his head as if clearing out a bad memory. "I'll leave you to your job." He started heading for the front doors quickly, as if he had a time limit.

"Wait!" I called to him. "What do I do?"

"There is a control panel in the supply closet. Turn off the power after I leave." He called over his shoulder, leaving through the front door. I watched as he locked the doors, got into his car, and drove off without looking back.

"Dammit..." I muttered. I looked at the stage and started talking to the animatronics in a nervous tone. "I swear to god if you start moving..." I stopped there. I didn't think it wise to mutter threats to creepy singing robots. I made my way through the dining area, passing by a section with black and white tiled floor, and star patterned purple curtains. The sign in front of it read "Sorry! Out Of Order".

"So that's where you are." I murmured. I left the room, and made my way to the supply closet. I opened up the control panel, and looked at the various switches. They were appropriately labeled for each room they controlled. I flipped the switch that said Master Control, and instantly everything went dark. I could hear the backup generator start up; a low, humming sound.

"I need to bring a flashlight tomorrow." I mumbled to myself. I felt my way to the hall near the office, and then followed the faint glow of the light in the room. I managed to make the entire walk without tripping. I entered the dimly lit office, with nothing but a crappy, old light bulb to light up the area.

"Definitely bringing a flashlight tomorrow." I told myself. I'm not sure why, but I was nervous. I sat down in the desk chair, and started checking all of the stuff on the desk. There was a tablet, a ridiculously high powered fan, and a stuffed cupcake.

_"Great!" _I thought to myself. _"If I need to stop anyone, I'll throw the less than intimidating cupcake at them." _I sighed, and reached for the tablet. I almost messed my pants when I picked it up. It brought up camera feed the second I touched it.

The tablet showed a live feed of the main stage. I stared at the animatronic characters for a full minute.

"You guys are fucking creepy." I muttered, as if they could hear me from all the way back here. I tapped on a different room, and it brought up a different camera feed. This was a view of the backstage area. It looked almost like a murder room. Empty heads lined the walls, and an endoskeleton was sitting on the edge of the table. Shuddering, I switched the camera feed back to the main stage.

I screamed like a little bitch. Not one of my best moments. Bonnie seemed to be staring directly into the camera. Freddy and Chica hadn't moved, but Bonnie was looking, as if it could see right through the camera system. Shuddering, I looked away, shook my head, and then looked back at the tablet. Bonnie's head moved back to it's original spot.

_"Did I imagine it?" _Nervously, I switched to other camera feeds. The kitchen feed concerned me because I couldn't see anything in the room. I could hear what was going on in the room, but that was it.

The phone on the desk rang. I jumped a good couple feet from the chair, and threw the tablet halfway across the room. Shakily, I picked the tablet from the floor, and set it on the desk in front of me. The phone kept ringing, and I let it. If it was important, they could leave a message. The answering machine got the call for me.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The person on the phone said.

"Great, a recording." I sighed heavily.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed too loudly for the quiet restaurant. "Property bleached!?"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Quirky!?" I exclaimed, forgetting that this was a recording.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

"No! Don't wander!"

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"One of them bit someone's head!?" I asked the machine. Stupid recordings.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p- they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

"No! Please don't say what I think you're going to say." I was tempted to mute the call there, but I resisted the urge just in case he said something useful.

"...they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Fuck no!" I shouted. I turned to the right door, and smashed down the button that said "Door". I did the same to the other side as well. Now that the doors were closed, I felt a lot more relaxed.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." I shuddered when I heard that. "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"No!" I shouted. I picked up the phone, and turned on the intercom while the call was playing. "All you animatronics better stay the fuck away!" I shouted into the intercom. I regretted that almost instantly. If they could wander around, they could probably hear me too. I set the phone back on the hook.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The call ended with a click.

"Shit!" I shouted. I opened the doors quickly. I noticed that there was a power percentage on the tablet, even when I wasn't using it. I checked the time right after.

"Great, sixty percent at one... two AM." The time just changed. "I can't believe that guy talked for two whole hours."

I picked up the tablet, and checked the main stage once again.

Bonnie and Chica were gone.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, cycling through the rooms. "Where are they, where are they, where are they?" I found Chica creeping around the washrooms.

"Decided to take a bathroom break?" I laughed nervously. I then kept checking the rooms, until I landed on one that was named "Pirate Cove". Something was sticking it's head out from between the curtains. It's eyes were glowing brightly, and it was staring directly into the camera.

"Thaaaat's not creepy at all..." I muttered to myself. "Where's Bonnie?" I checked all the camera's until I checked camera 2A. Bonnie was just standing there, one foot in front of the other. When I noticed that the light from a room was slowly climbing up Bonnie, I realized that he wasn't standing still. He was moving, slowly, towards me. The camera lost it's signal, and went to static. I threw the tablet onto the desk, and hit the button by the right door that said "Light".

Bonnie was standing in the doorway, seeming to be grinning. His blank eyes seemed to bore straight into my soul. He didn't move, and I didn't blink. I slammed the door button, and the door came crashing down_. _I finally blinked. I checked the door lights, and I could see Bonnie's shadow being projected onto the far wall.

"Fuck off!" I shouted through the door. I blinked a second time. I checked the door light.

He was gone.

"Damn! They're fast." I opened the door, and quickly flipped through the cameras. I finally spotted Bonnie standing in the backstage room, staring into the camera with dead, black eyes, with the only white being his pupil. After watching him for a good 3 minutes, I went to check back on Chica.

She was gone.

I quickly flipped through the cameras. Nothing. Freddy hadn't moved once, Bonnie was still being a creepy bastard, staring into the camera, and the animatronic at Pirate Cove was still peeking it's head out the curtains.

I heard a raspy moaning sound come from my right. I put the tablet on the desk, and checked the right door lights.

Nothing.

I picked up the tablet again, with a sense of dread. I felt as if something was in the room with me, but I shook it off. I checked back on the animatronics. Bonnie was still staring into the camera, and Freddy still hadn't moved. I checked at Pirate Cove, but the curtains were open, with nothing inside. The sign in front of it said "It's Me".

"Wait," I said aloud, "where's-" I was cut off as the tablet was ripped from my hands, and thrown across the room. Chica appeared in front of my face and screamed a horrible, metallic sound. She opened her mouth, and I could see up close, the 2 sets of teeth in her mouth.

Chica, with in-human strength, picked me up by my neck, and slammed me against the wall, the cold metal pushed up against my back. She had her hand wrapped around my throat, and was squeezing. I struck out at her, and my fist connected with her mask. My hand bounced off harmlessly.

I let out a strangled gasp, as Chica wrapped her other hand around my throat, and started to squeeze. I was beginning to feel light-headed. I tried to take in a breath, but nothing could get through her vice-like grip. I started to thrash around, desperate for air. I weakly kicked at her, but nothing happened.

_"This is it," I thought to myself, "I'm going to die."_ My vision started going dark. My heart was pounding, and my head felt like there was a fire burning it from the inside. Chica seemed to be grinning, smiling an evil smile as she slowly crushed my windpipe. Slowly, I stopped moving. I couldn't move any more. I gave one final gasp, and fell limp. My vision almost gone, I watched as the outline of Chica slowly faded.

A loud metallic screech emanated from the left. I felt Chica's hands come flying off of my throat. I fell to the ground, gasping and coughing loudly, trying to fill my lungs. I lay there, on my side, back pressed against the wall. I heard the sound of struggle, metal clanging against metal, and the sound of a door slamming down. I still couldn't see. I wrapped my hands around my neck, and started to curl up tighter. I felt numb, and tired, all at once. I wanted to sleep, but I knew, deep down, that if I did, I wouldn't wake up.

Slowly, my sight returned. I saw the black and white tiled floor of the office, but anything beyond a foot was hazy, and distorted. With one hand still wrapped around my neck, I used my other arm to slowly get up. I was pushing, using what little strength I had to do that simple task. Almost sitting up straight, my arm gave out on me. I fell to the floor once again, coughing and convulsing. I closed my eyes, and waited. For what, I don't know.

Gently, something picked up my limp body, and set me in a chair. I just sat there. My head burned, and my lungs did as well. I opened my eyes again. Everything was distorted and fuzzy, but I could see at least. Slowly, I cast my gaze around the room. The right door was closed, and papers were strewn all over the ground. There were scratches, and cracks in the floor. I slowly forced my head to turn left. Something was standing there watching me. It was red-brown, and fuzzy looking. My gaze slowly traveled up her gorgeous body. She had to be at least 6 feet tall, with sexy, curvy hips, full breasts, and a beautiful body over all. My eyes locked with her eyes, and that's where things went wrong.

Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. I jumped so hard I tipped the chair I was sitting in. It started to fall backwards. Suddenly, she was there behind it. She evened out the chair, and then walked back to her original position. Startled by what just happened, I was able to take her in more clearly. Her legs had almost no coverings to them at all, as if something had started to tear it off of her. She had a hook replacing her right hand, and an eye patch flipped up over her right eye. Her fur was in tatters, and in some places, was missing it all together. Her jaw seemed to be hanging loosely off her face. I instantly cringed backwards in the chair.

"Don't hurt me!" I exclaimed. I closed my eyes, and waited for that hook to jab into my head, or for her to tear open my chest, or to force me into a suit face-first. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, with a hand still wrapped around my throat.

She was grinning, if that were even possible. Slowly, her grin faded as she realized that I was terrified of her. She started to come closer to me. I was defenseless against her. Desperate for escape, I leaned back further into the chair, staring directly into her glowing eyes. I was shaking now, utterly terrified of her. Noticing my body language, she stopped her advance, and backed away into a far corner of the room. I moved my gaze from her, and towards the desk. The tablet was sitting face down on the table. Locking my eyes with hers, I reached towards the desk, trying to get the tablet. She noticed what I was reaching for, and grabbed it first. She then approached me, and held it out to me in her left hand. Slowly, I grabbed it, making sure that she didn't try anything.

"Thank you." I told her. I still didn't trust her, but she had saved me, so I at least owed her a thank you. She didn't respond. Instead, she sat on the desk in front of me, watching me intently.

I lifted the tablet to my face, and started checking through the rooms. Freddy still hadn't moved, Bonnie was in the dining area, and Chica was making noise in the kitchen. Positive that no one was near enough to kill me, other than the one in the room with me, I opened up the right side door. She regarded me with a curious look.

"I need to conserve power." I explained to her, gesturing towards the 20% on the tablet. It was only 4'oclock, I wasn't sure if I had enough power to make it through the night. She nodded in response to my explanation. I set the tablet down, face first on the desk. I wasn't going to use it again.

"Uh-My name is Mike." I told her. "Mike Schmidt." If she was going to be in the room, I might as well get acquainted with her. "Do you have a name?" I asked her. She nodded.

"M-y na-nam-e is F-ox-Foxy." She said in a strained, metallic voice. I cringed at the sound. It didn't sound healthy, even for an animatronic.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked her. "Or stuff me in a suit?" She looked at me sadly.

"I use-used to, b-but then I-I-I fo-found ou-t what happ-ened to them whe-when I did." Foxy replied to me, seeming to struggle with talking. I wondered if her voice box was damaged.

"Well, why are you not, when the others are?" I asked.

"They did-n't used to-to, but then some-something happened to-to-to us." She looked annoyed that she couldn't fully speak. "We-we were man-manipulated, li-ke puppets on-on a s-string. Like a..." She searched for the right word. "Marionette. I'm no-not s-sure how-how, but I-I-I managed t-to cut my-myself free."

"Why can't the others get free?" I asked her. I felt bad about all the questions, but I just had to know.

"They mu-must have b-been in-in-influenced for too lo-long. E-Ever sin-since we-we were at t-the o-ori-original loca-loca-loca-location." She stomped her foot on the ground out of frustration. The tile cracked under her feet.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I joked. She seemed to smile at that. I checked the tablet for the time. "It's five at the moment, and we have fifteen percent power left." I told her. I realized that I had said "we" instead of "I." She seemed to have noticed, and smiled broadly, or at least tried, with her jaw hanging loosely off her face.

"Why-why did y-you come to work he-re?" Foxy asked me.

"I needed to pay rent for my apartment." I told her. "Also because I loved this place as a child."

"Re-re-really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, you were always my favorite." I told her. She blushed when I said that. I wasn't sure how she could blush, maybe it was red lights under her fur.

A chime played over the intercom, indicating that my shift was over.

"I guess I have to go now." I told Foxy. She smirked mischievously.

"B-Bye!" She said happily. She walked towards me, and tentatively hugged me. She seemed like she didn't want to scare me, but at the same time, she did. Her body felt so warm, and life like. Maybe she had an internal heater. Foxy released me from the hug, and left out the West hall door. I watched her as she sprinted down the hall, back to Pirate Cove.

"I need a raise." I muttered to myself.

_**Authors Note (Redone)  
><strong>_

_**I wrote the original A.N. in 2014. It is now 2015, so in a sense, time travel! I was going to have this as a 5 chapter story, but I received so many ideas and I had been inspired, so it's probably going to be closer to 10. First time at something other than Pokemon, so yay! Oh well, continue on if you want, I'm not forcing you.  
><strong>_

_**Please review, as that encourages me to continue writing.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	2. Night 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

** All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it: **

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 2  
><strong>_

"Why on Earth did I come back for a second night?" I asked myself aloud. I made my way into the supply closet, and flipped the master control switch. Instantly, everything went dark, and the sound of the generator could be heard. I pulled a flashlight out of my pocket, and shone it around the room.

I screamed loudly, and dropped my flashlight. The light rolled around the room, before finally stopping, and shining out into the hallway. I sighed, and picked up the flash light. I aimed it at the thing that had scared me so badly.

"Stupid janitors outfit..." I grumbled. I tore it off the wall, and threw it to the ground in disgust. I marched out of the supply closet, and headed down the west hall towards my office. My flashlight beam glanced around the hall, flashing across the pictures on the wall. They seemed to be children's drawings, but some of them couldn't be. I stopped in front of one I particular.

It was a drawing of Freddy tearing off his head. It was so real, yet so unreal at the same time. I glanced over at the picture next to it. It was a drawing of Bonnie with black eyes, and the very small pupil in the middle was white. Thoroughly creeped out, I walked towards my office once again. Once I was within 10 feet of the doors, a blast of cold air washed over me.

The moment I entered my office, I immediately regretted coming back. There were still papers strewn all over the floor, and the desk was still off center. I drew in a shaky breath, and squeaked the nose on the Freddy poster. I immediately felt better.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak!_

Satisfied with my mental state, I sat down in the chair. The ridiculously high powered fan was blasting frigid air into my face.

"Why can't I turn off that stupid fan? It would save power." I picked up the tablet, and jumped slightly. I wasn't used to the instantaneous response of the tablet. It showed the main stage. All 3 of the animatronics were there, standing quietly. I switched over to Pirate Cove, and the curtains were drawn.

The phone rang, causing me to drop the tablet.

"I swear, if it's that douche again..." I muttered under my breath. The phone rang once again, and then the answering machine started playing the message.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"I can tell douche bag." I muttered to the recording.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"Fine bossy." I lifted the tablet, and started flipping through the camera feeds.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often." He said that just as I flipped back to the main stage. "I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Yep." I muttered, checking the halls. There seemed to be newspaper clipping posted on the walls.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

"Great, I'm loving this place more and more." I said, trying to read the newspapers on the walls through the camera.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, reading through a section of "five children missing."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." The recording ended with a click.

"Totally in control." I muttered. I finished reading through the newspaper clipping and shuddered at the part of "blood and mucus."

I flipped back to the main stage. Chica was gone.

"Fuck! Where are you?" I asked aloud. I quickly pulled down the tablet, and checked the door light. Nothing. I picked up the tablet, and started switching through rooms quickly.

_Click click click!_

Finally, I found her sitting at a table in the dining room. She was just sitting there, staring at the table intently, as if something on the table caught her interest.

"Freaky bitch." I mumbled into the tablet. I checked back at the main stage. Freddy and Bonnie were still standing there, as if they were the best of pals. As long as they were happy with each others company, I wasn't going to bother them. I checked the camera at Pirate cove once again.

The curtains were wide open. The sign in front of it said "It's Me."

"Ah!" I quickly flicked over to camera 2A. I watched as Foxy went tearing down the hallway towards me, running 50 miles per hour.

"No!" I shouted. I darted towards the left side door, and smashed down the "Door" button. The door crashed down with a loud metallic clang.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

It sounded like Foxy was practically throwing herself at the door. I clutched my hand to my chest, startled by how violent it sounded. I shone my flashlight out the window, and it illuminated Foxy. She walked towards the window, and knocked softly on the glass. She was sporting a rather large smile.

I looked directly at her, and shook my head. Her smile faded slowly, as she realized that I wasn't letting her in. She slumped over, and her form took on a hopeless look. She turned around, and slowly shuffled back towards Pirate Cove.

_"Shit, I feel like a douche."_ I opened the door, and peeked my head out around the corner.

"Foxy, wait!" I called. Immediately, she turned around, and started running for my door. My heart was beating quickly as I watched those glowing yellow eyes come barreling towards me. I stepped back into the office, and waited for her to walk in.

She didn't.

I waited for a good 20 seconds before finally giving in to temptation. I stepped from the office, and shone my light around the hall.

"Foxy?" I called. "Where are-" The beam of my flashlight landed on Foxy. She was crouched behind the corner of the office door. She looked up at me with gleaming eyes, and pounced. She tackled me into my office, and I went flying back. I landed on the floor, and Foxy lay on top of me, giggling like a maniac.

"What was that for!?" I shouted. She looked at me, and smiled a wide grin, flashing her pointy teeth at me.

"Be-because it wa-as f-fun." She laughed. I smiled back at her, enjoying the way she laughed, even if it did sound metallic. She got off of me, and I sat up, accidentally getting a full view of her snatch. I just stared, gazing into the life-like folds that-

_"Oh god, what's wrong with me?"_ I looked away, cleared my throat, stood up, and like the gentleman that I am, I... Instantly pointed it out... I'm not proud...

"Uh, Foxy, why do you have..." I cleared my throat, and gestured to her nether regions, hoping she would understand.

Foxy's eyes widened a bit, and she blushed faintly. However, she answered as if I had asked her why she had a hook for a hand, instead of why she had a vagina.

"Oh, um... I-if I-I remember cor-cor-correctly, I think the-the manager sa-said i-it has to-to do something w-with my-my r-r-r-robot model being used f-for... other thi-things, be-before I was re-refitted to be m-me." She explained. "But I-I have no mem-memories before I wa-was F-F-Foxy."

"Is that why your body is warm?" I asked. I was really curious about what made her different from the others.

"Y-Y-Yes, it-it's also wh-why I can feel thi-things, l-l-like e-emotions, and a-a-any other phy-physical sensa-sa-sations." She growled in frustration at having her voice box glitch out.

"Interesting..." I said, trying to sound intelligent. "So why-" Foxy placed her left hand over my mouth, preventing me from talking.

"N-n-no, it-it's my tur-turn to a-a-ask the q-questions." She told me. I nodded, and she removed her hand from my mouth.

"Alright, that seems fair." I told her. "Just let me check on the others." I picked up the tablet, and it jumped to life, revealing the empty stage. "Shit." I mumbled.

"W-why did y-y-you come ba-ack for ano-another n-night, if-if-if you alm-most d-died?" Foxy asked me, while I was rapidly flipping through the cameras, trying to find them.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, concentrating on finding the others. Freddy was peeking his head out a bathroom door, being a creepy bastard.

"That's n-not a go-good r-reason." Foxy said to me, while I shut both doors, and checked the door lights.

Chica was pressing herself against the window, staring in with her creepy, cold eyes. Bonnie was standing in front of the window as well, grinning evilly. He was staring directly at me, eyes following my every move.

"Creepy bastards." I muttered.

Foxy came closer to me, took the tablet from my hands, and set it on the table.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Maybe it's because I needed the money." I shrugged my shoulders.

"N-no, that's no-not it." She said. She pushed me back into my chair, and stood in front of me, looking down.

"Maybe it's because I have to pay rent for my apartment." I said. It sounded like a question. I tried to stand up, but she shoved me back into my chair.

"Hey, let me up!" I exclaimed. She shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"N-no, a-a-answer the-the question." She said firmly. She wasn't going to budge.

"Fine!" I snapped, startling Foxy. "You want to know why? Maybe it's because I need to distract myself from remembering-" My voice caught in my throat. "Remembering what happened to my parents..." I whispered. I stood up, and this time, Foxy didn't stop me. I flashed the door lights. Bonnie and Chica were still standing there, almost as if they were planning something.

"I'm s-sorry." Foxy said quietly. She was looking down at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped over, and she looked like the life had been sucked out of her, if that were even possible.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. I walked towards her, and put one of my hands on her shoulder. She looked up, and blinked.

"B-because I-I made you-you re-re-remember it." She mumbled. I laughed. A completely unexpected response for the current situation.

"It's fine, I needed to talk to someone about it anyways." I told her. I guided her towards the chair. "Sit down, I'm going to tell you a story." She hesitantly sat down, looking at me curiously.

"This is what happened." I said. She fidgeted in her seat slightly, as if anticipating what I would say.

"It was about four months ago." I said, allowing the memories to come flooding back. "Now, I didn't have an easy life growing up. My family was on the very edge of poverty. We just barely skimmed by on my parents salary. I had to start working when I was thirteen, barely legal at the time. My dad had anger management problems, and my mother was a drug addict. However, neither of these affected the fact that my parents loved me." I took a shaky breath, and then continued.

"My parents would save up a little money each month, and put it into a shared back account. They had saved up a good twenty thousand dollars before things changed." I leaned against the table, and looked Foxy in the eyes.

"Several years had passed at this point. My parents divorced due to conflict." I took a breath, and then continued to the incident.

"It was my eighteenth birthday. It was only my mother and I in the house. She had saved up some money, and had bought me a cake. It was quite a happy moment for me. All grown up, and ready to enter the world of adulthood. Then the phone rang." I shuddered, remembering all the shouting that happened that night.

"It was my father. He wanted to come over, and give me a gift. My mother refused. She told him that he was drunk, and that he should just stay away from me. I could hear the shouting from the phone across the room. My parents had a huge argument, and my mother slammed the phone against the wall, shattering it." I was starting to shake now.

"The night continued on just fine. My mother and I had some cake, we played some board games, anything to make the night entertaining. I heard the sound of a car door slam." I was vibrating quite hard now, trying to contain my emotions.

"My father knocked on the door. My mother opened it, and told him off. She started yelling at him, and he yelled back. I was standing just behind her, watching this take place. I noticed the bottle of alcohol in my father's hand, but my mother didn't. She continued yelling at him. Suddenly, he reached behind himself, and pulled out a pistol." I was trying quite hard not to break down in front of Foxy. She was watching me intently.

"He... He shot her. Right there, right in front of me." Tears were streaming down my face. "Her body crumpled to the ground. I w-watched as the b-blood poured out of her forehead, and-and onto the floor. M-my father then pointed the g-gun at m-me, and f-fired." I lifted up my shirt, revealing a scar across my side.

"I-I fell to the ground, limp. I-I watched as he-he slowly raised the g-gun to his head, and s-s-shot himself!" I was sobbing now, shaking hard.

"I-I re-remember the p-p-police officers rushing i-in, and ran t-t-towards me. It hurt s-so badly. The pain burning a hole i-in my side. I remember o-one of-of them t-t-trying t-to stop the bleeding. H-h-he pressed his h-hands on m-my side, and s-stayed l-l-like that for-forever." I wrapped my arms around myself, and rocked back and forth, trying to calm down.

"T-the l-last thing I r-r-remember, w-was the b-blood coating h-his hands, and t-the r-r-red stain, s-spreading a-across the c-c-carpet." I finished, and sat there, wrapped up in my arms. I was crying quite hard. All the pent up emotions, flowing out of me like a river.

Foxy stood up, and embraced me in a hug. She wrapped me in her warm body, and rested her head on my shoulder. She rocked me back and forth slowly, trying to calm me. I was still hugging myself, trying to protect myself from some unknown danger.

"It's alright." She whispered into my ear. "Y-you're okay." She stroked the back of my head, running her hand through my hair. I hugged her back, burying my face into her fur. I cried into her, sobbing at all that had happened. My hands were on her back, in the warm fur of her body.

Slowly, my sobs became sniffles, and eventually those dissipated as well. Foxy and I stood there, hugging each other, slowly rocking back and forth. I drew my head from her, and she did as well. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. She stared into my green ones, and I gazed into her orange ones.

"Thank you Foxy." I whispered.

"Th-thanks for t-trusting me." She whispered back. Without letting go of me, she leaned over, and pressed the light button for the East hall. Chica was still pressed up against the glass, staring into the office. Foxy leaned over, and did the same to the West hall. Bonnie was still staring at me. Nothing else in the room interested him. Just me.

Foxy turned off the light, and held me some more. I let her. I felt cold, and empty inside. I buried my face into her warm fur, and listened to her mechanical insides whirring and clunking. She stroked my hair slowly, and eventually I calmed down. I felt more safe now than I had felt in years, even with the murderous robots outside my doors.

The chime sounded over the intercom. I checked the door lights, and watched as Bonnie and Chica walked back to the main stage, looking defeated. I checked the tablet, and shuddered.

"Two percent." I told Foxy. "That was close."

"I need to go now." Foxy told me.

"Let me walk you to your cove." I said to her. She nodded, and led the way out. We walked silently down the hall. We made it to the open curtains of Foxy's cove.

"Bye M-Mike." She called. She walked into the cove, and closed them behind her.

"Bye." I called through the curtains. I turned from my friend's home, and started walking towards the front doors of the restaurant. Suddenly remembering something, I turned around, and headed for one of the tables.

I finally spotted what had Chica had found so interesting. Laying there, in a puddle of blood, was a severed finger.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Well, there, some background into Mike's life. I actually teared up a bit when writing that part. I know, I'm a sissy. Anyways, I had fun writing this, and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Thanks for all the support, and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	3. Night 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 3  
><strong>_

I walked down the hallway towards the supply closet, flashlight in hand. I stopped. I heard another set of footsteps, and it was too loud to be an echo.

_Step, step, step._

It stopped. I rolled my eyes.

"Foxy, I know it's you." I called out behind me. I turned around, and stared down the hallway. A figure was standing there, staring back at me. I realized that it wasn't Foxy.

The person was wearing a Golden Freddy suit, standing there, twitching rapidly. The figure flicked it's wrist, and a beam of light glanced off of what it was holding. The beam hit my eye, and blinded me momentarily. I blinked, and looked back towards the figure.

It was sprinting towards me, running full speed down the hall.

"Fuck!" I shouted. I started running from it, but it was too fast. I raced towards my office, hoping to lock it out. The footfalls got closer, and closer. It sounded like Foxy running right behind me. It tackled me to the ground. A sharp pain sliced through my right arm. I managed to roll onto my back, and wrestled the figure off of me. I took off down the hall, leaving it on the floor.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

"Nope!" I called back, racing into pirate cove. I ducked behind the curtains, and backed into the little area. I kept my eyes on the curtains, and backed up further. I backed into a tall figure.

I jumped forwards, and raised my flashlight to bash in the guy's head. It was just Foxy. She was standing there, mouth open, and eyes lifeless.

"Foxy?" I asked. I really hoped that she knew who that guy was. No response. She just stood there, slumped forwards slightly. I sighed, really hoping that she would be active. I crept back towards the curtains. I looked out from between the crack of the curtains. I looked left, and checked right. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

I slowly emerged from the curtains, examining checking every inch of the room before moving at all. Seeing nothing, I raced down the hall towards my office once again.

The footsteps were right behind me. I looked back, which was a huge mistake. The man in the suit was inches from me, brandishing a large knife in front of him. Spurred on by fear, I ran faster, slowly gaining ground on him. I could see the doors of my office, just a few more meters!

A terrible pain tore through my leg, sending me tumbling to the ground. I hit the floor hard, and glanced down at my leg.

The knife was embedded hilt deep into it. Blood was leaking out of the wound, and running down my leg. I tried to get up, but I was slammed to the ground by the man. He wrenched the knife out of my leg, and I screamed in pain. It burned, feeling the knife slide out of my leg like a knife in butter. The man picked me up by my neck, spun me around, and slammed me into the wall.

"All employees must be in uniform!" He shouted at me. He brought the knife up, and pressed it to my throat.

"Stop!" I gasped. He laughed, as if this were a joke. Instantly, he stopped.

"No." He said flatly. He pressed the knife harder into my neck. I could feel the blade start to slice the skin. My blood ran down my neck, and dripped down to the floor.

"I guess this is the end for you." The man chuckled. "It's a shame we have no more uniforms. Any last words?" He pressed the knife deeper, just enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to cut through my jugular.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. I couldn't fight him off. I was 18, and he was practically a body builder.

"I guess I could let you live for a few more minutes."

I opened my eyes, just to see a fist flying towards my face.

_Smack!_

It hurt a lot, as if someone had dropped a brick on my face. I didn't make a sound. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Come on." He laughed. "If you give me satisfaction knowing I hurt you, I can kill you quicker." He wound up, and punched me in the face again.

I inhaled sharply. I wasn't going to say anything, even if it would end it.

"You can't hold out forever!" He laughed. "I'm going to kill you, one way," He said, pushing on the knife, "or the other." He struck me in the face once again.

_"C'mon, just reach 12. Just let Foxy activate in time," _I pleaded. The man in the Golden Freddy costume struck me again.

My head was pounding. Every time he struck me, it felt as if I was hit with a brick. Over, and over, and... over...

"Aww... Are you tired?" He taunted me. I slowly shook my head. I was so dizzy. I could feel the pool of blood underneath me, running out of my leg and arm.

"I have a new idea!" The man exclaimed. He removed the knife from my throat, and wrapped his hand around my neck. He started squeezing. He held the knife up to my arm.

"Every time you move, or make a sound, I will tighten my grip." He told me. He slowly dug the knife into my arm, and started to twist it around.

I cried out in pain. He laughed, and tightened his hold on me. He slowly removed the knife from my arm, forcing it to cut more of my arm. It finally came loose.

"Hey, I have an idea for how you can remember me!" The man exclaimed, as if this were a game. He started to dig the knife into my forearm, slowly cutting it through the flesh.

I screamed, and thrashed around. The man grinned, and tightened the hold on my neck more. I was completely powerless. I sat there, struggling, as he slowly carved my arm.

"Please! Stop!" I shouted through clenched teeth. The man immediately stopped, and smiled at me.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He withdrew his hand from around my neck. He twirled the knife in his hand. "It's over."

He lunged forwards, aiming the knife straight for my heart. I closed my eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

"AUGH!" I heard him scream. I opened my eyes.

The man was pinned to the wall. Struggling against the animatronic.

"Foxy?" I asked. My head was pounding, and I couldn't clearly tell who it was. Slowly, the animatronics head turned a full 180 degrees, and looked directly at me. It wasn't Foxy.

Freddy pulled his arm back, and turned his hand into a fist. He punched forwards with incredible speed.

_Thunk!_

Freddy's hand obliterated the man's head, and hit the wall behind him. The knife fell from the man's hand, and clattered to the floor. Freddy grabbed the man by the arm, and started dragging his corpse down the hall, leaving a trail of blood and brain matter behind him.

I pushed myself up off the floor, and crawled towards the knife the man had dropped. I stood up, and limped towards the supply closet. I found a first aid kit, and I picked that up as well. I flipped the master control switch, and everything went dark. I limped towards my office, using all my willpower to not falling over.

I entered the dimly lit office, and fell into the chair. I pressed both door buttons, and they slammed shut. I struggled to open the box. Finally, the clips snapped open, and out poured all the medical supplies. I reached for the wrappings and bandages, not even bothering to put disinfectant on the wounds. I wrapped my leg tightly, and then started doing the same to my left arm. I stopped, and looked at what he had started carving into my arm.

"It's Me." I read.

_"Why does that keep appearing everywhere?" _I asked myself. _"What does it mean?"_ I wrapped my arm up tightly, and opened the doors again. I looked at the knife that the man in the Freddy suit had attacked me with.

"Property of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I read the text on the handle. "Was he an employee?" I asked aloud. Shrugging, I set the knife on the desk in front of me, and checked the time.

12:03

"Wait! Freddy was active before twelve!?" I exclaimed. I quickly picked up the tablet, and viewed the main stage.

Bonnie and Chica were still there, but Freddy wasn't. I checked Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn as well. I checked every camera, but I couldn't find Freddy. Finally, I switched the feed to the kitchen. I heard a mechanical groaning, and the sound of bones crunching. A sound of metal scraping on concrete came from the kitchen feed, forcing me to switch to another camera feed.

The phone rang. I jumped, dropping the tablet again.

"Fuck." I swore. I reached down, and picked up the tablet, brushing some dirt from the screen. "I hope you die." I muttered to the recording.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Sure it's not." I sighed. I opened both doors.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"Wait!? What? They weren't real before!?" I quickly checked through the cameras. Freddy was back on stage, staring into the camera. Bonnie and Chica were there as well. I checked on Pirate Cove. The curtains were wide open.

"Nope!" I pressed the door button on the left side. The door slammed down.

_BANG!_

Foxy seemed to have hit the door full speed. I opened the door, and she walked in, rubbing her head.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!" Foxy looked at me angrily. "You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Why d-did you do-do that?" Foxy asked me. I held a finger up to my lips, indicating that she be quiet. She glared at me.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The message ended.

"I-I remember th-that g-guy." Foxy said, glancing at the answering machine.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked her.

"Um... I'll t-tell you t-tomorrow." She said. "W-why d-d-did you c-close the d-door on m-me?"

"Because if you tackled me, the bandages might come loose." I told her. She looked at me, and finally registered the bandages. She covered her mouth with her hand and hook.

"What h-happened!?" She asked. She started inspecting every inch of me, checking bandages, arms, legs, chest, and neck. Her hook jabbed into my hand.

"Ouch!" I said, shaking my hand out. She didn't pay any attention. She lifted up the sleeve of my t-shirt, and trailed her fingers around the open wound I had forgotten about.

"M-Mike, what h-happened?" She asked. Foxy grabbed the gauze that had fallen onto the floor, as well as disinfectant. She started putting the disinfectant on, and it burned. I cringed, and looked away while she put it on.

"I don't know, some guy in a Golden Freddy suit tried to kill me." I told her through clenched teeth. _"Man, that stuff burns!"_

"G-Golden F-F-Freddy?" She asked. I wasn't sure if it was her voice box, or her being nervous that caused the stuttering.

"Yeah, he used that knife." I told her, gesturing towards the desk. She wrapped my arm up in the bandage, and then picked up the knife.

"We've b-been missing a-a G-Golden Freddy s-s-suit since the l-last location..." She told me, setting the knife down after examining it.

I stood up suddenly. Foxy jumped at the unexpected movement. I grabbed the knife, picked up the tablet, and headed out the right side door.

"Wait!" Foxy cried. "Y-you can't g-go out th-there!" I could feel her try to grab for me, but she missed, and slammed into a wall.

"Why not?" I asked her. She scrambled up, and raced towards me. "You're with me, so nothing can go wrong."

"L-lots of th-things can g-go wrong!" She exclaimed, tugging on my arm to try to bring me back to the office. I slipped my hand from her grip, and walked into the kitchen. I flashed my flashlight around the room, while holding the tablet and knife with my other hand.

"Mike!" Foxy hissed. I ignored her, and looked around the kitchen. I found a knife block with several knives in it. One was missing. I slid the bloody knife into the knife block. Aren't I a nice person?

"What's this?" I asked her, focusing the beam of the flashlight on a large thing on a counter. I walked closer towards the object, and inspected it further.

It was the man that tried to kill me.

I jumped back a couple feet, and held up the tablet threateningly. I sort of forgot I put the knife away... Realizing that I wasn't in any immediate danger, I inspected the body more.

The Golden Freddy suit had been completely removed from his body, and forcefully by the looks of it. There was a trail of blood running from the body, and across the floor. I followed the trail with my flashlight, until I highlighted the wall with the light. There were enormous words written on the wall, in blood, and carved in.

"Save them." I read quietly.

"M-Mike! Please l-l-listen!" Foxy whispered, grabbing my arm. "The o-other an-animatronics hate m-me as-as m-much as y-you!"

It seemed as if everything got quiet. Not a whisper. I fell out of my careless mood, and slowly realized what I had done. A pot fell to the ground, and we both jumped. I stood there, taking in the openness of the kitchen.

"What!?" I whispered to Foxy. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-I t-tried to tell y-you!" She whispered back. "You w-weren't listening to-to m-me though!"

"We need to get back to the- Ack!" Foxy pulled me behind a counter, and crouched low. I peeked my head up over the counter.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

Chica slowly walked into the room, bumping into counters, and stoves. I turned off my flashlight with a loud click.

_Clang!_

A pot behind us fell.

Chica's gaze whipped around towards us. I quickly ducked my head back behind the counter. I could see the headlight-like eyes casting shadows over the room.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The footsteps got closer. We were trapped in the kitchen with Chica. We couldn't move or else we would be heard.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The footsteps stopped. I was breathing quickly now, trying not to move. Foxy was vibrating with fear. Her insides made a light mechanical clinking noise.

"I can heeeeeeaaaaar yooooooouuuuuu!" Chica sang. Her voice was grating, and metallic.

Foxy shook harder, making even more noise. I put my hand on her back to calm her, even though I was shaking worse than she was.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

It sounded like Chica was walking around the counter, trying to find us. I crawled around to the other side of the counter, and dragged Foxy with me. She seemed to be paralyzed with fear. I managed to drag her around the corner just as the ends of Chica's feet could be seen. Her tail swished nervously, brushing against my back.

"I know you're heeeeere!" Chica sang. I held Foxy close, trying stop her from shaking anymore, even though I was doing just as badly.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

Chica started walking around the counter. Shakily, I took my flashlight, and drew my arm back. I hurled my flashlight through the kitchen, and down into dining area. It clanged against a table, and clattered to the ground.

Chica gave a loud metallic screech and took off towards it, sprinting into the area.

I lifted up the tablet, and started checking through cameras. Chica was now in the east hall, making her way towards my office. I checked the main stage. Freddy was standing there, still staring into the camera. Bonnie was standing in the supply closet, eyeballing the control panel.

"C'mon!" I whispered to Foxy. I grabbed her left hand, and started pulling her through the building. We ran out of the kitchen, and started running towards the nearest room available. I looked up, and regretted it instantly.

Freddy was watching us walk into the bathroom, eyes following us until we lost sight of him.

"Hide!" I whispered to Foxy. We ran into the men's washroom, and ran into a stall. I sat down on the toilet seat, and Foxy sat on my lap. She closed the door, and I heard the lock click.

_"Yeah, because that will stop a man slaughtering machine." _I thought to myself. I could hardly see anything. The only light in the entire room was the faint glow coming from Foxy's eyes. Her tail swished across my lap, and the tip of it tickled my nose.

"Freddy saw us!" I whispered to Foxy. She seemed to shake even more.

_Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaak._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The bathroom door opened with a creak, and I could hear an animatronic walk into the bathroom. No one ever entered the washrooms except for Chica and Freddy.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

A stall near our had it's door flung open. It was so forceful, I could feel the ground shake.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

A second stall door was smashed open. It sounded a lot closer. The ground shook more.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

Our stall shuddered with the force of it. It was right beside our stall. Foxy was quivering on my lap, and I was doing the same. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm pretty sure both Foxy and the other animatronic could hear it. I wrapped my arms around Foxy, and waited.

_Thump, thump..._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

The stall on the other side of ours had the door smashed open.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

The animatronic left the room. I didn't realize it, but I had been holding my breath. I shakily drew in air, and I'm pretty sure Foxy would have done the same. I slowly calmed down, but Foxy didn't. She was shaking just as much as when the animatronic was in the room.

"It's alright." I whispered to her. "It's gone." Foxy leaned back against me, and hugged herself. Now that we weren't in any immediate danger, I noticed where Foxy was positioned relative to me. I was tempted to stay here the rest of the night, but we needed to get to the office. That was the only place that could stop them.

"Come on," I told her, "we have to go." Shakily, Foxy stood up, and opened the stall door. She walked out, and I followed. Foxy's eyes lit up just enough of the room to see the destruction.

Every stall door, save for ours, was thrown open and had enormous dents in them. I ran my finger over one of the dents. It had to be bent at least 2 inches from it's regular position. I checked another door. It was folded in half.

"Are any of them strong enough to fold a door in half?" I asked Foxy. She nodded.

"F-F-Freddy." She whispered. I nodded, and checked the tablet.

Chica was in the corner right next to the office. Bonnie was in the backstage area, playing with an endoskeleton. Freddy was just down the hall from the office, staring into the camera.

"C'mon." I took her left hand, the one without the hook, and we crept our way out of the washroom. We entered the dimly lit dining area, and glanced around. There was no one there. We quickly crossed the dining area, making as little noise as possible.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I slowly turned my head, hairs standing on end. I was face to face with Bonnie. He grinned, and suddenly lunged for me.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. She practically picked me up, and started racing down the west hall. I could see the outline of Bonnie following close behind. I looked ahead. Chica stepped out from the office, and started walking down the hall towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted. Foxy suddenly turned, and dove into the supply closet. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She quickly backed away from the door, and held me behind her, as if protecting me.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I could hear the footsteps stop outside of the door. Then some strange mechanical groaning noise came from the other side of the door. It was answered with another groan, as if Bonnie and Chica were talking to one another.

_BANG!_

A large dent formed in the metal door.

"Foxy, I'm sorry!" I apologized to her. "I didn't know this would happen!" She turned, and held me close.

"It's f-fine." She told me.

_BANG!_

The door started to separate from the frame. A wide space formed between the frame and the door. Bonnie put his face up to the crack, and grinned.

"M-Mike," Foxy said, holding me at arms reach, "if-if this i-is it, t-then I-I want y-you to know s-something." She looked me straight in the eyes.

Foxy closed her eyes, leaned forwards, and kissed me. I stood there in shock. Slowly, I kissed her back. I formed my lips to match hers.

I kissed her back passionately. Our lips stayed connected for what felt like an eternity. We stood there, and nothing could stop us. Slowly, Foxy withdrew. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I... I l-like y-you." She told me, blushing.

_BANG!_

The door was thrown open, and smashed into the wall. Bonnie reached into the room, and grabbed hold of Foxy. He yanked her out of the room, and Chica approached her as well.

Freddy loomed in the doorway. I backed into the corner, hoping to get away. He grabbed my arm, and forcibly threw me out the door way. My head smashed into the wall, causing everything to go dark. Something picked me up by my throat, and pinned me to the wall. I could see again. Freddy had me pinned to the wall, while Bonnie and Chica struggled with Foxy.

Freddy held me there, observing the other two.

"Let go!" I shouted. I kicked forwards, and my foot bounced off him harmlessly.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. Bonnie and Chica had grabbed hold of her. Bonnie held one of her arms, while Chica held one of her legs. Slowly, they started pulling.

"NO!" I roared, realizing what they were doing. Foxy tried to fight back, but couldn't.

They pulled harder. Foxy screamed in pain. It was horrible. It was the worst sound you could imagine. It was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. Worse than a cat being tortured.

_Snap!_

A wire in her arm broke. Black fluid spewed out of her arm, and sprayed into the air. Foxy screamed again. I could hear the sound of her arm being torn apart. Foxy continued screaming. Scraps of metal, and several gears fell out of her arm.

I felt sick, watching this take place, but unable to to anything. Wires were popping and snapping more frequently, and what sounded like tension was building up.

_Crunch!_

Her arm was torn clean off. Foxy screamed louder than she had before. Tears were running down her face, and black liquid spewing from her arm. Metal bits skittered across the floor, and stopped, resting in the black fluid.

Bonnie fell off balance, and hit the wall behind him. He grinned, and discarded the arm to the side. He then grabbed Foxy's other arm, and started to pull again.

_Pop!_

Something in Foxy's leg broke, and black fluid sprayed out of her leg. It shot across Chica, and sprayed my face. I blinked my eyes clear, removing the liquid from my eyes.

Foxy screamed louder. She looked like she was trying to move, but couldn't.

Chica giggled, and yanked harder on Foxy's leg.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please!" Freddy turned his head towards me, and his eyes flashed.

"I can heeeeeeaaaaar yooooooouuuuu!" Chica sang. She tugged harder, and Foxy screamed again. Bits of metal fell out of her leg, and the fur was tearing.

_Thunk!_

Foxy's leg was hanging loosely now. Black fluids were pooling beneath her. Chica twisted Foxy's leg around, until it was upside down, and tugged.

_Crack!_

Chica fell to the floor, holding Foxy's leg in one hand. She waved it around like it was a trophy. Chica giggled, and threw the leg to the ground. She reached for Foxy's other leg.

Freddy screeched, and the other two immediately stopped. They dropped Foxy to the ground, and headed down the west hallway back towards the dining area. Freddy threw me to the ground, and grabbed my leg. He started dragging me down the hall.

I passed by Foxy. She was laying there, in a pool of liquid. I reached out my hand for her.

"Foxy!" I shouted. She lifted her head from the ground, and stared into my eyes.

"Mike..." She whispered. She started reaching for my outstretched hand. Her arm fell to the ground, and her eyes flickered.

"No!" I cried. I thrashed around, trying to escape Freddy's grasp. He paid me no attention, and continued dragging me towards the dining area. I gazed down the hall at the heap that was Foxy.

"I can heeeeeeeaaaaaar yooooooouuuuu!" Chica sang. Freddy dragged me through the dining area, and headed towards a closed door. Freddy neared it, and it opened wide. Bonnie was assembling a Freddy suit, while Chica held the door open for Freddy. Freddy walked in, and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall hard. I stood up, and started running towards the open door. Chica slammed it shut, and barred me from leaving. I looked for another exit. There was none.

"C'mon!" I shouted. I ran towards it the door Chica was blocking. Something grabbed my arm, and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall, and slid to the floor, coughing.

I sat there hopelessly, and watched Bonnie assemble the suit. He stood up from the suit, and grinned at me. Bonnie headed towards me, and picked me up. He carried me towards the suit, which looked too tight for me.

Freddy reached for something on the table, and accidentally knocked the head off the suit.

Bonnie dropped me, and picked up the head again. It sounded as if he were grumbling. Bonnie stood back once again, and glanced at Freddy. Freddy screeched, and Chica and Bonnie stood away from the suit.

Freddy picked me up, and brought me closer to the suit. He started to push my head in. It didn't hurt at first, it just felt as if something was pushing on my face. Freddy pushed harder. My lip was sliced on something sharp. My face was hurting now. Little cuts were forming all over my face. Freddy pushed harder. My nose felt like it was being crushed. The cuts were bleeding a lot now, and blood dripped into my eyes.

Freddy pulled me backwards, and held me in midair. He suddenly launched me forwards with incredible speed, aiming straight for the suit.

A chime played over the intercom.

Freddy let go of me, and I flew into the suit, hitting it in the chest. I fell to the floor, laying atop the suit like some kind of pillow. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walked out of the room. I could hear them climbing the steps to the stage, and got into place.

I jumped to my feet, and threw the door open. I raced through the dining area, and tore down the western hall. I skidded to a halt, and knelt down beside Foxy.

"Foxy," I pleaded, "please don't die." I lifted her head from the pool of black liquid, and stared into her eyes.

"D-d-don't w-worry ab-about me-me-me, I-I'm f-f-f-fine." Her eyes flickered. "N-n-nothing a-a-a l-lit-little r-repair ca-can't f-f-fix." Her eyes were flickering more rapidly.

"Foxy, I'll make sure you'll be alright." I reassured her. I was crying, but I didn't care. Foxy's eyes flickered spastically, and then went dark.

Shuddering, I lifted Foxy's body from the ground, and carried her down the west hall. Her limp body was heavy, but I ignored it. I set her in a chair, adjusting her to make sure she would be comfortable. I went back, and grabbed her dismembered arm and leg, but I couldn't do anything about the gears, or bits of metal littering the floor. I set them next to her, propping them up against chair. There was already a pool of black fluids underneath her.

I found a pad of paper, and started writing a note to my boss.

_Someone broke in tonight. They destroyed the Foxy animatronic, and left her in pieces in the west hall. The man travelled to the kitchen. He stabbed himself with a knife, and started writing on the walls with his blood. He fell, and smashed his head on a counter. I managed to move his body on top of a counter, but I lost the knife._

_P.s. I believe you should repair the Foxy animatronic. I'm sure that if repaired, she would bring a lot of customers. She is a special character, and should be restored. _

Satisfied with my note, I left it on Foxy's lap. I cast one last glance at Foxy before I left, feeling an intense, burning anger inside.

_**Authors Note**_

_**First off, I would like to thank shadowman592livingdead **__**for the idea that Mike and Foxy leave the office. I personally think it was a great idea, and helped me move the story along. I would also like to thank Ten-X Legacy for reading some parts early, as well as suggestions.**_

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever written as of November something. Dedication!**_

_**Now, onto my stuff. So, I finished this chapter at about 1:40 in the morning... I'm smart... Anyways, I do this weird thing where I listen to music, and play games while writing a chapter. For example: I play Robocraft, and every time I die I write until I can't think anymore about a part. I then go and play the game again until I die. That's how I write... It's a sad life...**_

_**I really hope my followers and friends in the states are alright. I'm sitting here in Canada, with warm temperatures, and little snow. Then on the news everyday it shows different states, with how high the snow is. That must really suck. Sorry. Best wishes from Canada!**_

_**I'm not sure if you read these authors notes, or if I'm just writing them to make myself believe that you care about what I say.**_

_**I really enjoy writing this story, and I will try to update it quickly. You are all awesome! Don't be afraid to send me ideas, I need them.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	4. Night 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 4  
><span>**_

Rage. That was all I felt as I drove back into the parking lot. I parked my car, and checked to make sure I had everything. I set my metallic colored suitcase onto the snow covered pavement. I slammed the car door shut, and locked the doors. I picked up the suitcase, and started for the building, snow crunching under my feet.

I burst through the doors, and stormed towards the center of the dining area, my footsteps echoing around the empty room. I glared at the animatronics on the stage, shaking with anger.

"Soon." I told them. I walked in between the rows of tables, unable to understand how children could like them. Those animatronics are monsters. I walked towards the west hall, lingering near the entrance. I approached Pirate Cove, gazing into the open curtains. I squinted my eyes, trying to see something in the darkness, anything.

"Foxy?" I asked hopefully. I blinked tears out of my eyes, and trailed my fingers over the purple, star covered curtains.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I turned from Pirate Cove, and started down the west hall, my footsteps echoing once more.

The smell of bleach assaulted my nose. Coughing, I brought my shirt over my nose, trying to block out that horrible smell.

"I guess the guy on the phone wasn't kidding." I muttered. "Property bleached." Shaking my head, I hoisted the suitcase higher, and headed towards the supply closet once again. Once I reached it, I stopped.

The door was completely fixed. The door wasn't torn off its hinges, or bent and broken. It had been replaced.

"What are they trying to hide?" I asked aloud. I opened the door, and walked in. I took out my flashlight, turned it on, and held it in my mouth sideways.

_"I'm like a pira-" _I stopped when I thought of the word "pirate". I felt a pang of guilt, and shook the thought clear of my head. I opened the control panel, and flipped the master control switch. Everything went dark, and the generator started up once again. I took the flashlight from my mouth, and exited the supply closet, heading towards my office.

My flashlight beam glanced off of something shiny. I stopped, and crouched low to check it. Shakily, I reached for it, and gingerly picked it up. I raised the scrap of metal to my chest as another wave of guilt washed over me. I lowered the metal, and held it by my side with the flashlight. I started for the office once again. I walked down the empty hallway, feeling the emptiness inside of me as well.

I entered the office, and a blast of cold air hit me. I swept everything clear of the desk, and set the fan on the ground. An empty cup and several crumpled pieces of paper fell to the ground as well. I pocketed Foxy's metal piece. I placed the suitcase onto the desk, and flicked open the locks. I opened the suitcase, and laid it out on the desk, and looked upon the weapon.

"I can't believe I'm using the gun that almost killed me." I said aloud. I found it ironic that I was using something that had been used by someone I hated with all my being, to kill the things that had destroyed something I cared about.

I removed one of the two magazines, and started loading it. I put fifteen 9mm bullets into the clip, and then started on the next one. I didn't care if I didn't have a license. Once I finished loading the two magazines, I set them onto the desk, and then removed the gun.

It was a Sphinx SDP Compact handgun. I loathed the fact that my Father's custom-made grip fit perfectly in my hand. I hated it. I pulled the action back, and then set it on the table. I removed the Defiance Muzzle from the foam of the suitcase, and then screwed it onto the front of the gun. I then took one of the magazines, and inserted it into the gun, while I put the other one into my pocket. I then closed the action, and had a loaded gun. I held it with both hands, and aimed it forwards, looking down the sight.

The phone rang. I jumped and squeezed the trigger. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that the safety was still on. I set the gun onto the table, and waited for the answering machine to pick it up. It rang several times before finally answering.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."

"I hope you die." I muttered. I felt some sort of animosity towards him, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't tell me to leave as soon as it picked up, or maybe because he tried to make everything seem better than it actually was.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Something was banging on a door in the background. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me." _Bang bang!_ "Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, "uh, when I did."

"What's going on? Is Foxy trying to kill you?" I asked. Of course, he didn't answer. The banging continued in the background of the call.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." _Bang bang!_ "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _Bang bang!_ "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." _Bang bang!_ "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." A chime started to play in the background of the call. It sounded like a music box.**  
><strong>

"You know..." A low, raspy moan emanated from the recording. "Oh, no-"A loud metallic screech sounded from the call, and it ended with a click.

"Phone Guy! Wait, I was just kidding!" I shouted at the phone. I picked it up, and desperately shook it. "I didn't actually mean it when I said I hope you die!" I finally realized that I was getting emotional over someone who was already dead. I felt a little sad that my instructor had died. He did a better job than my boss did.

"I'll miss you Phone Guy." I didn't know his name, but I thought that "Phone Guy" seemed appropriate.

I picked the gun up off the desk, then checked it over. Everything was in place and accounted for. I checked the tablet, just to make sure that all this wasn't for nothing. Freddy was staring directly into the camera, standing on the stage. Bonnie was sitting in the supply closet. Chica was standing in the dining area.

I put down the tablet, and stood up. I flicked the safety off, and left through the right door of the office. I walked silently down the East hallway, feet not making a sound as I padded through the hall. I held the gun by my side, clenched tightly, my finger beside, but not on, the trigger. I stood in the entrance of the East hall, glancing around the dining area quickly. Chica had her back turned to me, and Freddy was no where to be seen. I shifted my weight slightly, unable to believe what I was about to do. I started walking into the dining area.

"Hey!" I shouted, walking straight for Chica. She turned around. She screeched loudly, and sprinted towards me, eyes glowing maliciously. She threw a table to the side, and raced towards me, arms stretched out.

"I really hope this works." I muttered. I raised the gun up, and held it with both hands. I aimed it at Chica's chest, looked down the aight, and squeezed the trigger.

_Fwip!_

I could hear the bullet whistle through the air.

_Clang!_

Chica looked down, and stared at the hole in her chest. She then looked at me, as if she couldn't believe I just shot her. Black fluid started oozing out of the small hole, running down the outside of her suit. She charged me again, eyes seeming to burn with rage.

I lowered the gun, and aimed for her legs, trying to prevent her from getting any closer. She was two tables from me. One table. I looked down the sight, and pulled the trigger rapidly.

_Fwip!_

A bullet whizzed past her, and bounced off the floor, embedding itself into a wall.

_Fwip!_

The second bullet hit her upper thigh. She stumbled slightly, and then came at me faster than before, screeching her metallic scream. This was my last chance. I steadied my hands, and looked down the sight, aiming directly for her knee. I squeezed the trigger.

_Chunk!_

The bullet hit her directly in the knee. Pieces of metal flew out of her leg, and she fell to the floor, mid step. She skidded across the floor, and stopped sliding inches from me. I jumped back, trying to stay a respectable distance from the machine.

She looked up at me, and blinked several times. The glaze over her pink-purple eyes faded. She looked at me, then at the gun in my hand. She immediately cringed backwards, covering her head with her arms.

"I-I did it." I said aloud. I had actually shot one of the monsters that had killed Foxy. I felt an enormous surge of pride. I looked in triumph at the thing on the ground in front of me. It lay there... Crying?

"Owie..." Chica sniffed. "T-that really hurt!"

Why was she crying? She was the monster, the thing that killed people without a second thought.

"You security guards are a-all mean." Chica whined. "We try to play with you, and you lock us a-away." She wiped her eyes, and then propped herself up. "Whenever we do play, you never come back."

"They don't come back because you kill them!" I shouted at her. It was completely uncalled for, but I couldn't take this anymore. "They shut you out because they're scared of you!"

"W-why?" Chica asked, her eyes wide. "All we do is play with-"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting her. "You don't play with them. You murder them!" I shakily aimed the gun at her head. "You killed them, just like you killed Foxy!"

"But... We didn't kill Foxy. We were p-playing." Chica whimpered. "We would never hurt anyone."

"Well, you did!" I shouted at her. I was a mess of emotions right now. I was angry they killed Foxy, and sad because they didn't know what they were doing. "Remember how you almost stuffed me into that suit the other night? That would have killed me! You animatronics killed people by stuffing them into suits!"

Chica's eyes widened as she slowly started to comprehend what I was saying. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and her body started shuddering.

"No." She whispered. "I-I would never... But-but-but... We c-couldn't have... All those p-people..." She lowered her head onto the floor, and started crying. "We're as bad as the monster...!" Her words faded into incomprehensible sobs.

"You... You didn't know..." I realized. I lowered the gun I was pointing at her. A wave of emotions washed over me. Rage, confusion, anger, sadness, and sympathy. All adding to the weight of my parents, and Foxy.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!" Chica wailed. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

I just stood there, realizing what I had done. I had told an innocent person that she murdered people when she thought she was playing.

"God dammit!" I shouted, I turned from Chica, and started swinging my arm around. "I try to do my job, and you take it from me! I thought that this would be good for me! I became friends with Foxy, and you killed her! I have nothing! My parents died, and my friends left me when I was in the hospital! I came here trying to get better, and then you took away my only chance at that!"

Chica looked up at me, arms still covering her head.

"I... I'm sorry..." Chica sniffed.

"I wanted to kill you for killing Foxy, but I can't!" I shouted. I was shaking from all the pent up emotions. I glared down at Chica again. She was laying there, crying. A small amount of black liquid had run out of her leg, and started pooling up underneath her. "I can't... I can't do this anymore." I said, voice barely above a whisper. I felt terrible. I had no one to talk to, no one to be with, and no one to trust. I was completely alone. Would anyone really miss me if I left?

I shakily raised the gun towards my head. The gun felt so much heavier in my hand all of a sudden. I raised it up, and pressed the end against the side of my head, the cool metal resting against my temple.

Chica looked up at me, and her eyes went wide.

"Wait, what a-are you d-doing?" She cried. She tried to drag herself towards me, slowly scraping metal across the floor.

I thought that this would be easy. I thought that I could just point it at my head, and pull the trigger. It was so much more difficult than that. The gun felt heavy in my hand. My entire body felt cold, and I was trembling at the thought. My hands were sweating, and my grip on the gun was slipping. I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. The ring of metal pressed to my temple felt like it was burning my skin. I drew a shaky breath, and readjusted my grip on the handle. I closed my eyes, and rested my finger on the trigger. My finger was twitching rapidly, seeming to want to pull it. I took a final shaky breath, and brought my finger to pull the trigger.

The gun was wrenched from my hands, and skittered across the floor. It sped across the tile, and vanished into a dark corner of the room.

I turned around, and came face to face with a grinning Bonnie. His glazed over eyes bored straight into my soul.

Bonnie gave a loud screech, mouth chomping the air just in front of my face. I stood there, paralyzed with fear as Bonnie towered over me. He seemed to be analyzing me, waiting for me to make a move.

I blinked.

Bonnie suddenly lunged forwards, screeching loudly. He wrapped one of his large hands around my neck, and hoisted me into the air with little effort. He held me off the ground a couple of feet.

I gave a strangled gasp. I struck out at Bonnie's mask.

_Thunk._

My fist connected with his mask, and bounced off harmlessly. Bonnie glared, and started squeezing tighter, constricting the flow of air. I gasped, barely able to breathe at all.

Bonnie lifted me higher, and brought his arm back. He grinned, seeming to find this situation humorous.

Bonnie threw me across the room like a rag doll. I sailed through the air, and smashed into a table. The table buckled under the force of impact, and split in half. The wind left my lungs, and I fell to the floor like a discarded toy. I lay there, coughing and gasping for air after hitting my side hard. My side hurt, badly. I was pretty sure I had several broken ribs. I could only take shallow breaths, and my insides hurt whenever I breathed too deeply, like something was stabbing my organs.

My vision was blurry, and I couldn't see further than about ten feet. I watched as a tall, fuzzy figure slowly made it's way to me, it's eyes piercing through my hazy vision. The tall figure stopped directly in front of me, and started reaching towards me.

I started dragging myself away from it. My side burned, and my head was pounding. I slowly dragged myself across the cold tile, using my arms as my main source of movement. I heard the table behind me splinter and crack as something crushed it. Spurred on by the sound of splintering wood, I started to drag myself faster across the cold floor, trying to at least crawl under a table.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

I heard something walking along side me as I scrambled for the table, but I didn't look. I just kept looking ahead, reaching for the table in front of me.

_THUD!_

An enormous purple foot smashed into the tile beside my head, causing cracks to shoot across the surface, weaving in most intricate patterns. I looked up, and stared fearfully at Bonnie. He grinned down at me, his ears giving a faint twitch.

I reached towards the table, hoping to grab hold of anything to protect myself with.

Bonnie grabbed hold of one of my legs, and started lifting me into the air. I clenched onto whatever was within reach. Bonnie lifted me higher into the air, until I came face to face with him. He was holding me upside down, and didn't seem fazed one bit.

I readjusted my grip on the object I currently had hold of. I suddenly lashed out, hoping to strike Bonnie with what I held. When nothing happened, I looked up at what I had hold of. A table cloth was dancing uselessly across the floor from when I had struck out. Of all the things I could have grabbed, I had gotten a hold of a table cloth. Lucky me.

I dropped the table cloth, and turned my head to the side. I watched as Chica struggled to stand up, and then collapsed to the floor, landing on her butt. She sighed in defeat, and looked up towards me.

Bonnie rotated me in the air. He turned me so that I was once again looking at him.

I felt dizzy from being upside down for so long, and I don't think Bonnie would appreciate it if I threw up on him.

Bonnie leaned in towards me, grinning. His face was directly in front of my face, our noses practically touching. I took shallow breaths, my ribs still hurting. Every time I exhaled, I could see my breath rippling Bonnie's fur. He however, didn't breathe. It was eerie. Something holding me up by my leg, and watching me, but not feeling his breath. He just stared.

Bonnie suddenly straightened up, and held me a little ways away. His eyes quickly flicked from me, to the ground. My heart rate increased ten fold, as I realized what he was about to do.

I twisted around in his iron-like grip, trying to break free. I reached towards him, trying to get something to grab hold of. Bonnie's grin returned, and he looked at me as if he would laugh.

Bonnie suddenly swung his arm back, sending me shooting towards him. My face smashed into his chest, and I felt something in my nose snap. I had no time to react as Bonnie swung his arm in an arc downwards. I covered my head with my arms as the ground came rushing towards me.

_Crack!_

My head smashed into the floor. A sharp, stabbing pain shot across my head. It hurt like all hell. I felt something warm trickle down my forehead, and run down my face slowly. I tried to open my eyes, but it was to no avail. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark, and a painful throbbing came from the inside of my head. It flared up with each beat of my heart. It felt as if someone was beating my brain with a stick rhythmically. Everything hurt. I could stand any other pain I had ever been subject to, but this was unbearable. It was throbbing, and relentless. I could barely think.

I felt a light tugging on my leg, and could feel the floor sliding underneath me. I tried to get my arms to move, to try to grab the floor, but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I could barely breathe, and couldn't see.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I could just barely make out the sounds of something walking. It sounded like it was coming from ahead of me. I put two and two together. Something was dragging me across the floor, heading for something else.

I felt panicked now. I couldn't move, even though I strained almost every muscle in my body. I quickly ran out of energy. My body just gave into the tiredness and pain. The warm liquid was flowing freely down my face, and running down my neck. It started hardening, making my face feel tight.

_Creeeeeeaaaaaaak._

I heard a door open slowly, creaking like it hadn't been used in a long time. I recognized the sound. It was the backstage door. A cold breeze swept over me, sending shivers down my spine. Instantly everything got colder. Even though I couldn't see, everything seemed darker. The shuffling of feet stopped for a moment, and something grabbed my arm in addition to my leg. I felt the ground vanish beneath me as I was picked up, and moved through the air.

"Bonnie, stop!" Chica shouted.

Instantly the footsteps stopped. I felt nauseous as the thing carrying me suddenly swung around, and started walking once again. My eyelids seemed to brighten slightly, and I instantly felt warmer. A door closed behind me, and the footsteps seemed louder now.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

I heard the sound of something whirring loudly, and the thing carrying me stopped moving all together. Suddenly, whatever was holding me released my arm and leg. I fell to the ground, and smashed my head on the cold floor once again. I lay there, motionless and limp, waiting for whatever happened next.

"How come Chica?" I heard someone ask in a metallic voice. "We always do this."

I could only assume the new voice was Bonnie. I still couldn't move, so I resigned to listening to their conversation.

"We... We can't do this anymore..." Chica sounded horrified.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked curiously. "What happened? Wait, what happened to your-"

"They died." Chica whispered. I strained make out what she said. "All of them."

"All of who? And what happened to your leg?" Bonnie asked. I could hear him make his way towards her, pushing a table out of the way as he passed, causing it to skid across the floor. The loud noise the table made caused the pain in my head to flare up again.

"All the n-night guards." Chica mumbled. I could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal, and then a loud thunk, followed by some creaking. "All the night guards died."

"What!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He sounded surprised. "No... That's... That's not possible." I could hear the shuffling of feet, and a shadow covered my eyelids, sending my vision black once again.

"He's dead Bonnie." Chica said sadly. "We killed him."

"What? No, he isn't dead." Bonnie laughed nervously. "We didn't kill the new guy, right?"

I felt something nudge my side, pushing my broken ribs further into my body once again. They stabbed my insides, and felt like knives grating against my organs. I tried to move, tried to say something, but I couldn't. I just lay there limp, completely defenseless, and in ridiculous amounts of pain. Each heartbeat causing my head to pound like a drum, and each shallow breath sending torrents of pain to flood through my body.

"Bonnie!" Chica shouted. "Don't do that!"

The nudging stopped. I felt slightly relieved as footsteps sounded, backing away from me.

"But... No..." Bonnie sounded horrified. "We couldn't have... But... No!"

I heard footsteps retreat from me at a quicker rate, and then a large crash. I heard a large wood piece skitter across the floor, passing dangerously close by my head. The sound of splintering wood came from my right, and then footsteps once again.

"I thought we were better than them..." Bonnie whispered. "Better than that Puppet, and better than those murderers..."

Something darkened what light I had left, and fell over top of me. I was covered, head to toe in some sort of sheet. Everything sounded quieter now, and sort of relaxed. I felt more secure covered in the sheet, even though I still couldn't move.

"What are we going to do about the body?" Bonnie asked.

_Smack!_

"You just killed someone and you're asking about hiding the body!?" Chica shouted.

I heard footsteps retreat further from a certain area.

"No! It's just that... If they find the body, they might disable us." Bonnie said anxiously. I could hear him tapping his foot nervously. "And I'm not sure about what to do! What do we do!?"

"I don't know what to do! Don't ask me!" Chica exclaimed. "I thought that-" Chica stopped talking as another set of footsteps approached.

A creepy laugh emanated from across the room.

"What are you laughing about Freddy!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"Bonnie, calm down. You get worked up when you're nervous." Chica told him in a soothing voice.

"No, I won't calm down!" Bonnie shouted. "We just find out we've been killing people, and then-"

"I knew." Another voice said. I could only assume it was Freddy.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked. She sounded nervous.

"I knew that they died." Freddy told them. He sounded slightly sad. "That's why I stalled."

"You stalled!?" Bonnie asked. "Why didn't you just tell us!?"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was bad enough when Foxy and I found out, and I believed that you two wouldn't need to know." Freddy told the two.

I started tearing up when I heard them talk about Foxy. They had torn her in half, how could they be so calm about it?

"Foxy knew!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He seemed so dramatic.

"Yes, she knew. Why do you think she saved him?" Freddy asked. "Anyways, yes I did know. That's why I knocked on their bathroom stall while they were hiding, and why I "accidentally" knocked the head off of the suit."

"I worked hard on that suit..." Bonnie pouted.

"What about the man in the costume?" Chica asked. "The one in the kitchen?"

"Some people in suits took him away." Freddy answered. "But I'm a little worried..."

"Why!? What's wrong!?" Bonnie shouted. I could hear him lift something up, as if to protect himself.

"I didn't take the costume off of him..." Freddy told them. "It just... left."

I was getting nervous now. If Freddy was worried about something, I should be as well. Besides, Freddy could probably bend a crowbar. My finger twitched.

"How is that possible?" Chica asked. "Was it from the previous location?"

"I don't know." Freddy responded. "It's just that-"

"What are we going to do about the dead guy?" Bonnie asked. "Would it be right to stuff him into a suit?"

"Maybe we should cremate him." Chica suggested. "Although we would have to get rid of the bones..."

_"Please don't cremate me! Please don't cremate me! Please don't cremate me!"_

"Ew! I'm not doing that!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Besides, we don't have a crematorium."

The three started arguing over what to do with my body. I didn't like that, considering I was still alive. I shuddered at the thought of being burned alive. Wait... I shuddered. I was getting motion back!

I slowly opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. I was covered in a table cloth, laying on the ground in the dining area. I twitched my toes, making sure my spine wasn't broken. Nope, only a couple of ribs, and a severe headache.

"Should we bury him?" Chica asked.

I started getting really nervous. Buried alive, burned alive, and being stuffed into a suit all seemed like terrible ideas. I needed to do something to get them to know I was alive, even if that would just end up killing me.

"That's seems like the best option." Freddy answered.

The sound of footsteps sounded once again, getting louder with each second. I needed to do something now, or I would surely die. I saw the outline of a tall figure approaching me through the cover, it's arm reaching for me. I braced myself for whatever pain I was about to put myself through.

I swiftly sat up, dislodging the sheet from my head. A wave of nausea washed over me, and it took all my willpower to not throw up. My ribs jabbed my side painfully, and I was having a difficult time breathing.

I looked up at all of the animatronics in the room. Chica was sitting in a chair, staring at me. Bonnie was standing off to the side, staring at me, and Freddy was directly in front of me, pausing in his reaching for me.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" Bonnie screamed. He turned around, and leaped towards an over turned table. He scrambled behind it, and peeked his head out over it fearfully, his ears giving him away to anyone who was in 100 yards.

Bonnie's scream felt like needles jabbing into my brain. Sitting up that quickly took a lot of energy, and it didn't help that my head was throbbing painfully. I looked down at my lap for a second, trying to stop the world from spinning. I stared at the tile in between my legs for a good minute before everything finally calmed down. I slowly looked up once again

Bonnie was still cowering behind the table. Chica was sitting in the chair, trying to fix her leg. Freddy was still staring at me, watching me with his brilliant blue eyes.

I was very dizzy, tired, and sore. I just wanted to fall asleep and end the pain. Struggling, I propped myself up with an arm, and managed to get to my knees. I pushed with my arm, and got one foot under me. I then managed to get my other foot under neath me, and was crouched there, balancing myself with one arm.

I glanced over at the animatronics once again. Freddy was just standing there, observing me carefully. Bonnie was standing on the other side of the table, looking at me curiously. Chica was still sitting in the chair, looking directly at me. All three of them were watching my every movement. They just watched, unblinking and silent.

I inhaled, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was about to follow. I pushed with my legs, standing straight up. I was hit by a huge wave of vertigo, and lost my sense of balance completely. The room was spinning rapidly, and the floor seemed to shift around. I staggered to the side, trying to stay upright. The floor seemed to slip out from underneath me, and the black and white tile of the ground quickly approached me. I closed my eyes, and accepted the fact that I was broken, waiting for the floor to smash into me.

Something hard and hollow caught me. I felt extremely nauseous, and didn't protest at all when something picked me up, and started carrying me away. I listened to the rhythmic footfalls of the thing carrying me, trying to calm myself.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Everything sounded closer, and less spaced out. I believed I was traveling down a hallway. I lay limp, finally accepting whatever would happen to me. I gave into the sleep my body desired.

...

I woke to the familiar sound of the fan buzzing loudly. I opened my eyes, and checked where I was. I was in my office, sitting in my chair. The suitcase was still on the desk, and the cupcake was still looking at me.

A chime went off over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I turned my head to the left, and caught the outline of a tall figure walking down the hall. It vanished into the darkness of the hallway. It laughed while it was walking. It's laughter faded as it disappeared down the hall.

I slowly stood up, using the chair as a push off point. I stumbled forwards, and caught myself on the desk. I looked down, only to find my reflection in the tablet.

I had blood trailing down my face, and a large gash on my forehead. I looked disheveled and broken. I had a large tear in my shirt, and I had lost my hat somewhere in the six hours I had been here.

The generator turned off with a loud hum. Everything went dark, and I could barely see the wall in front of me. Suddenly the lights flickered, and burst into life. The entire building lit up like the fourth of July, or at least seemed like it since I had been wandering around in the dark.

I lurched towards the doorway, and leaned on the wall, leaving the suitcase on the desk. A sharp pain shot through my side. I groaned, and held my side gently. I stumbled out of the office, and into the west hall. I leaned on the wall the entire way, needing support to walk.

I passed by the supply closet, and eventually made it into the dining area. I stopped at the end of the hallway, surveying the room before me.

All the tables were straightened out, and in their proper position, save for two missing tables. There was a bucket and mop sitting out on the floor, and there was a large wet spot on the tile. I gazed into the open curtains of Pirate Cove for several seconds before turning towards the stage.

All of the animatronics were standing there silently, facing forwards. I shifted slightly, and their eyes seemed to follow me. I shuddered, and hobbled towards the nearest table.

I slowly made my way from table to table, pausing to take a breath after each one. I passed by an area of tile that was covered in cracks, utterly shattered. I blinked several times, and then continued.

I passed several other tables, and then took several long strides towards the door that would lead to outside world. I leaned against the cold glass of the door, and glanced outside at the snow covered pavement.

Suddenly, all of my hairs stood on end. Something giggled behind me, laughing like a child would. I slowly turned, and looked upon what would give me nightmares for years.

There was a Golden Freddy suit, sitting limp and lifeless in front of me. Images of an eyeless Bonnie, and the words "It's Me" flashed across my vision rapidly. A horrible demonic sounding voice started talking into my ears.

I blinked.

It vanished. It was gone without a trace.

I looked towards the stage once again. All of the animatronics eyes were focused on the area where the suit had been. They flicked between me, and the spot, before finally stopping, and becoming glazed over.

I shuddered, and turned around, turning my back to the horrible building. I pushed through the doors, and headed towards my car, snow crunching under my feet.

**_Authors Note_**

**_Firstly, I need to thank several people for their contributions to this story. _**

**_I would like to thank shadowman592livingdead for suggesting Mike initiate a conflict with the animatronics, as well as a few other suggestions.  
><em>**

**_I would like to thank Eevee123 for an awesome idea that I will try to use in the next chapter._**

**_I would like to thank JaggedSolid6 for a neat idea for adding background to the animatronics, I will try to incorporate it into the next chapter._**

**_I would like to thank Ten-X Legacy for several things. Thanks for helping me do research on several different things for this chapter. Thank you for doing several previews of the chapter. Thanks for distracting me... not really... Thanks for helping with several other things, and bringing me some information about FNaF._**

**_Now, onto other stuff. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It took so long to write this. You have no idea how many hours I spent just researching information alone. I had to research several types of guns, different types of ammo, how to reload a gun, (in case you're wondering, I have never been near a gun) as well as looking up specific things for specific guns. I had to take so much time off of real life stuff to write this chapter. I swear to god that if you say I wasn't descriptive enough on one tiny part I will hunt you down and rip your head off._**

**_Anyways, I took too long to write this, and I'm sorry. I know, I know, I'm supposed to slave away for you all until the next chapter is done, and then start working on the next one. Sorry, but a certain someone distracted me from writing *cough* Ten-X Legacy *cough*._**

**_Nearly over my flu-cold thing! Just have a cough... It's really annoying..._**

**_Onto crazy teacher stuff! Yay! I was in class, asking a question. In the middle of that question, she just turned around and left. She had no one else to help, she just f*cking left! That pissed me off slightly... I may or may not have whispered something rude under my breath... This same teacher handed everyone in my class 2 booklets and another sheet of paper, and said they were due for marks the next day... I really dislike this teacher... After that, she came to my desk because the girl beside me asked a question. The teacher was very depressing, and answered her question boringly. The girl next to me proceeded to say, "The bathroom stall is more motivational than you are." She was talking about how people graffiti the stall, and write nice things like, "Have a nice day." The teacher responded with, "Suck it up, this is real life." That was really depressing..._**

**_It's the weekend! (For me anyways.) I am finally taking a break from school to relax, because most of you know that school sort of sucks. I enjoy it, just not the ridiculous amounts of homework that come with it. I really dislike being in all top classes..._**

**_I am focusing on expanding this story past what I originally intended. It was supposed to be short, and only 5 or 6 chapter at the max... Not any more... Several people asked for extra nights, and other things, so this is going to be longer... Yay... *sigh*_**

**_Should I go back and re-write the first 2 chapters? I feel that with the longer chapters they now feel too small, and not as well written. I dunno, it's up to you guys/girls!_**

**_I was going to say something else, but I forgot... Good job me! *facepalm*_**

**_Oh yeah! New name for the story! What do you all think? Is it alright? Or is it plain and boring? If any of you knew me in real life, you would know that I suck with names... I mean, c'mon! I named a Zorua Shade... How original is that!?_**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**


	5. Night 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 5**_

I drove into the parking lot once again, not at all sure what to expect tonight. I had almost died several times, been strangled, smashed, and thrown by the animatronics, and had even brought one of them to tears by telling them that they were murderers. I had befriended one of them, and had told her what I hadn't told anyone else. I had kissed her, and watched her be torn limb from limb by the others. None of that could have prepared me for what I saw when I stepped out of my car.

My boss's name was spelt out in the snow in pee.

"Very professional..." I muttered aloud. I locked my vehicle, pocketed the keys, and headed towards the building that had been the scene for many of my recent nightmares.

I entered through the front doors, and made my way into the middle of the dining area. I took note of the several missing tables, as well as the way the rest of them were arranged, making it seem like nothing was missing.

Shaking my head, I turned towards the stage. I looked over the characters quickly. The very first thing I noticed was that they looked much more alert. Their posture was much straighter, and they looked less relaxed than they should be. Not that murderous robots could be relaxed. I then noticed the position of their heads. Bonnie was looking directly at the doorway, and the front area of the room. Freddy was watching the middle of the room, as well as the hallways. Chica was staring at the back of the room, near the restrooms and kitchen.

I started to turn from them when I noticed something. Freddy's eyes were following me. I turned back, and stepped to the left about three feet, his eyes shifting ever so slightly. I looked directly into his eyes. Freddy's eyes instantly glazed over, and he became hollow once more.

Now feeling extremely uncomfortable, I hesitantly turned my back to the three of them, and headed for the West Hall. I walked in between the tables, and passed by Pirate Cove. I stopped in front of the open curtains, and peered into the darkness of the small area. I pulled out my flashlight, and turned it on. I shone the beam of light around the tiny area that used to be Foxy's home.

Seeing nothing, I turned off the flashlight, and sadly started down the West Hall. I looked at the children's drawing on the walls as I walked past them. They were all so creepy, and seemed to have been drawn by the same child. Every animatronic was drawn in the same scribbled way, all doing a similar sort of thing.

"You're even creepy in children's drawings." I muttered. I ignored the rest of the drawings, and entered the supply closet. I opened the panel, and flipped the master control switch. Everything went dark once again, and the sound of the generator started once again.

I pulled out my flashlight, and clicked it on. I left the supply closet, and headed for my office once again.

The hallway was quiet, too quiet... I couldn't hear the familiar sounds of my office, and that scared me. I walked slightly faster now, within meters of the office door. I practically ran through the entrance, and I raised the flashlight over my head menacingly.

A quick glance around the room revealed that nothing was wrong, other than the fact that the fan was gone and the room was incredibly hot. There was a note on the desk.

I sat down in my dinky office chair, and set the flashlight on the table. I read the note, but it was in such a messy scrawl that I could barely make it out.

"Micheal," I read, "we need to talk. Stay later after your shift until I can get to the restaurant. P.S. We cannot fix the Foxy animatronic as we do not have the funds to do so. I came into work, and it was missing. All that was left was some hydraulic fluid on the floor." It was signed _David. _My boss never actually told me his last name.

"Great..." I mumbled. I felt the last bit of hope I had shrivel up and die. I proceeded to crumple up the note, and throw it into a dark corner of the room.

_"Wonderful, just more stuff to do..." _I thought. _"Maybe tonight won't be so bad. Maybe Phone Guy isn't actually dead. What if-"_

The phone rang.

I jumped up, took the phone off the hook, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. The phone just rang once again. I set the phone back down on the hook, letting it ring. "How can this be a recording?"

The phone rang once more, and then picked up. I expected to hear "Phone Guy", but instead I was met with a deep, demonic garble.

"-Evitaercfoyojeht-suoenaropmetnocswonkmodles-renegerutufybedameblliw-sesusseltnuoc. Thgirerauoy. ?Htworgtnalpnosrezilitreffosepytsuoiravfoecneulfniehtetacidniotstnemirepxeyrotarobalkciuqnimehtfoemosyolpmeotelbissopylisaeebtontidlouw. Smsinahcemsuolevramruoyfoesurellufybdedeeps-sitnempolevedlarutlucirgassamtahtelbatnemalsiti-" The call cut off into a series of mechanical screeches.

_Click!_

The call ended. I sat there, staring at the handset.

"What was t-that?" Someone asked to my left. It sounded mechanical.

I whipped my head around, and came face to face with Bonnie. He was standing in the doorway, looking at the phone. I jumped from the chair, and leapt for the door button. I smashed my hand down on the button.

It didn't work.

"C'mon! C'mon come on COME ON!" I shouted. I was slamming my hand down on the button repeatedly. "Oh shit!"

Bonnie strolled into the office like nothing was wrong. I backed away from Bonnie slowly. I tripped over the office chair, and tumbled to the ground. I scrambled out of the office, and into the East Hall. I stared at Bonnie through the open doorway. He glanced at me for half a second, then turned his attention to the phone. He tossed several inches of wire onto the desk. Bonnie proceeded to press several buttons on the keypad, but nothing happened.

Bonnie turned from the phone to me. He started walking towards me, giving me a once over while he approached.

I swiftly scrambled to my feet, and started running down the East Hall towards the dining area, each step causing a sharp pain to shoot through my side. The dining area looked dark though, as if something was blocking the light. I finally noticed the two white floating specs at the end of the hall. I skidded to a stop. I could see the outline of a top hat above the eyes.

_"White floating eyes, or a giant bunny?" _I asked myself. I could hear clanging in the kitchen, so the white eyes were Freddy. I was trapped in between the two.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Bonnie was getting closer, his shadow dancing across the walls next to me. I could barely make him out from the darkness of the hallway. I couldn't get past him or Freddy without being caught.

_Thump._

Bonnie got closer still. I stood there, unable to do anything at all.

_Thump._

Bonnie was extremely close now.

_Thump._

Bonnie was directly in front of me. I could hear his robotic insides whirring, and making all sorts of noise. I couldn't see him anymore. The hall was too dark to see, and my eyes couldn't adjust quickly enough. I backed up into a wall, the cool material instantly chilling my back. There was no way out. I closed my eyes, and waited.

"I need your help." Someone told me, barely above a whisper. I felt a gentle weight on my shoulder and back, and a light force tugging me forwards. I allowed myself to be led somewhere, not entirely sure what would happen if I resisted.

A deep laugh sounded behind me. I instantly felt a sense of dread wash over me. I could hardly see, and I was being led somewhere.

A faint glow illuminated the walls and floor several meters ahead of me. I just followed the thing moving me forwards. We walked towards the light, it getting brighter every step we took.

Suddenly the thing moving me went behind me. It started pushing me forwards gently, but with enough force for me to get the message. I stumbled forwards slightly, and entered...

My office.

I stood in the middle of the room, unsure what was going on. Bonnie stepped in behind me, and grabbed onto my shoulder. I cringed away from his touch, and Bonnie quickly lifted his paw from me. He backed away from me slightly, as if he were afraid that I might do something drastic.

My entire body was shaking. I glanced behind myself at the open door. Bonnie followed my gaze, and his eyes widened slightly. I took a small step away from Bonnie.

"Please!" Bonnie cried. He made a wild grab for me, and clenched onto my arm. I fell back as far as I could from him, even with my arm in his tight grasp. I pried at his fingers, trying to free my arm. He tugged me towards him, and I dug my heels into the ground.

"Let go!" I shouted at him. Bonnie looked directly into my eyes, and I could feel his grip loosen slightly.

"Please. I-I need to listen to that again." Bonnie looked at the phone. He gently pushed me towards it, but with hardly any strength. "I don't know how to use it..."

Bonnie released me completely, and took several steps away from me. He was standing behind the chair. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, and occasionally glanced out the doors into the hallway.

"A-alright." I told him shakily. I nervously reached for the phone's keypad, and started going through the messages.

_"Is this really happening?" _I asked myself. _"What if he's just stalling, waiting for Freddy and Chica to show up?"_ I became more panicked, and pressed the wrong button accidentally. I quickly turned around, expecting to have been killed for making a mistake. Bonnie was still watching me, glancing at the doors every few seconds.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked cautiously. He seemed to be just as nervous as I was. I decided to humor him.

"M-M-Mike..." I mumbled.

"Oh." Bonnie responded.

_"Great, now I'm terrified _and_ self-conscious..." _I thought to myself.

I finally managed to get the recording to start playing. The instant the phone rang Bonnie raced forwards, standing directly beside me. I didn't even think about moving. I was silently praying that the phone wouldn't give up on me.

The phone rang a second time. There was an awkward silence in the room.

_"Please work, please work, please work!" _I was panicking. If the phone gave out, what would happen to me?

The phone rang a third time, and the recording stated to play.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"T-this isn't the r-right one." I mumbled. I looked nervously at Bonnie. He was just standing there, looking at the phone.

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

I started to reach for the phone. I hoped that I could reach the phone in time, and change it to the one that Bonnie had wanted to hear. I reached past him, and pressed the "end call" button.

The instant I pressed the button, Bonnie grabbed my wrist tightly. He spun around, and pulled me closer to him. He looked me directly in the eyes, his face inches from mine.

"I know that voice..." He whispered. His voice sounded hollow, more so than usual. His grip on my wrist tightened tenfold. "I know thaaaat vvvvooooooiiiiiiiicccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee..." His voice faded slowly. His eyes glazed over. His grip on my wrist wouldn't loosen in the slightest. I was starting to lose circulation to my hand.

"Let go!" I told him though clenched teeth.

Bonnie's other hand started lifting up slowly. He pulled me closer to him, dragging me forwards slightly. His cold, dead eyes staring directly into my own. I tried to tug my wrist from his grip, but to no avail. He had me in his iron grip. Bonnie made a low, raspy moaning sound. It sent chills down my spine, and further spurred me on to try to break free.

Bonnie's right paw closed over my throat. He started to squeeze, slowly at first, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. He started to lift me up by my neck. I had to stand on the ends of my toes to keep from choking. Bonnie's eyes suddenly lost their glaze. He looked at me in his paws, and then around at the office.

He immediately released me, and I fell back to the ground. I sat on the cold tile, looking up at Bonnie fearfully. I wrapped my own hands around my neck, as if it would help reassure myself that it was still there.

"I-I have to go!" Bonnie told me quickly. He quickly walked out of the office, and down the West Hall.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. I stood up, and made my way over towards the little office chair once again. I sat down, and checked the hall lights. Nothing.

"Wonderful..." I muttered. I picked up the tablet that was on the desk, and started flipping through the cameras.

The Show Stage was empty. So was the Dining Area. Backstage was empty. Restrooms were empty as well. Pirate Cove's curtains were still wide open, but no one was home. The East Hall, West Hall, and Supply closet were all empty as well. I switched to the kitchen feed.

"-we going to do about him though?" Bonnie asked. I couldn't see anything, but I could at least hear what was going on.

"We could always scare him away..." A feminine voice suggested. I assumed it was Chica.

"No, if he hasn't gone yet, he's not going to any time soon." A third voice said. I assumed it was Freddy.

"But what about the-" Bonnie's voice was muffled by some object.

"It's not polite to listen to others conversations." Freddy said aloud. Everything instantly quieted.

I immediately grew scared. They knew I was listening to them. I held the tablet closer to my ear to try to hear something.

A loud static noise emanated from the speakers of the tablet. I jumped, and dropped the tablet onto the desk.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I leaned back into my chair.

_"What the hell am I going to do now?" _I asked myself.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Someone was tapping on glass. I picked my flashlight up off the desk and turned it on. I checked the window that showed the West hall. Once I was sure nothing was there, I checked the East hall. Nothing.

_Tap tap tap!_

The noise sounded more urgent. I picked up the tablet to try to identify the source of the noise. Nothing. It was still all static. I set the tablet back down on the desk. If the noise continued, I would have to go look for it.

_Smack!  
><em>

_"Wonderful..." _I sighed internally. I stood up from the chair, and ducked my head out from my office, peering down the East hall. I couldn't see anything, but to make sure I took my flashlight, and checked the hall. The beam of light came to rest upon drawings, and several boxes of sorts. Other than that, there was nothing in the hall.

"Here I go." I told myself. I stepped out of the office, and started down the East hall. Every step I took echoed around the hall noisily. Every beat of my heart pounded in my ears. It was deathly quiet in the restaurant. Every second I expected something to jump out and mutilate me.

Suddenly some sort of pressure began building. I felt like I was being watched. I quickly turned around, expecting something to be stalking me. The hall was completely empty. I still couldn't shake the feeling. I turned back around, heading for the dining area once again. The pressure continued building.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I nervously checked behind myself once again. Nothing.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

I jumped, dropping my flashlight onto the tile floor. I exhaled shakily, bent down, and picked it up. I stood straight up, my flashlight beam landing upon the wall in front of me. I turned, looking down the hall into the dining area once again.

I saw the tiniest sliver of movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around, shining my flashlight on what I had seen move.

The hall was filled with pictures of crying children. Their faces were all the same. Tears were running down their faces, and all of them looked horrified. I couldn't look away from them, it was if they had put me in a sort of trance. I just stared at them. I felt another presence now. I couldn't see it, or feel it, but it was there all the same. The pressure continued building. I felt something breathe into my ear.

"Come play with us..." It whispered. The pressure popped. I jumped back to reality, and bolted. I tore down the hallway, running with all my might. I felt something closing in behind me, it's footfalls echoing my own.

I could see the dining area now. I mustered the rest of my energy, and proceeded to run faster than I thought I could. I bolted into the dining area, and the presence essentially vanished. I turned around to check the East hall. There was nothing there.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I turned away from the hallway, and looked for the source of the noise. I shone the beam of light around the dining area, before finally noticing a shape at the front door of the restaurant. I glanced around the room quickly, but saw nothing potentially life threatening. I walked quickly towards the door, strolling in between the tables.

The moment I reached the door, I illuminated the person at the door with my flashlight. He was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, shivering. Behind him was a large tarp covering some sort of object.

I unlocked the door, and opened it. The man stumbled inside, shaking uncontrollably. I closed the door behind him. He glared at me, storming towards me.

"I w-waited out t-t-there f-for t-ten minutes out in the c-c-cold!" He stuttered. His teeth were chattering, and his body was visibly shaking.

_"Wuss." _I thought. It wasn't even cold outside. The man shot me one last glare before going back outside, and grabbing hold of the dolly he had brought with him. He started pushing it towards the building. I opened the door for him, and he wheeled it inside. I closed the door behind him, watching him wheel it into the center of the room.

He stopped, and managed to remove the dolly from underneath the tall object without it tipping over. The man then wheeled the dolly back towards the entrance, stopping just beside the door. He approached me, pulling a clipboard from out of his jacket. He glared up at me once again, but it was a little hard to be intimidated since I was a good foot taller than him. I tried not to smirk at the ridiculous amount of snow in his hair.

"Sign this please." He muttered. He handed me a pen, and passed me the clip board. I signed the line that said "sign here." I noticed an optional section for the receiver of the product. "Was your service satisfactory?" It asked. I tried extremely hard not to grin, giving myself a cramp in the process. I checked the "No" box, and handed the clip board and pen back to the man.

"Thank you." He grumbled. He put the clip board and pen back into his jacket, and then pulled out another set of papers. "Here." He told me, thrusting them towards me. He headed towards the tarp covered object. I looked down at the papers in my hand.

"Instruction Manual." I read aloud. I glanced up at the deliveryman. He dragged the tarp across the floor, took his dolly, and left, not uttering another word. I locked the door behind him, and turned towards what he had delivered.

The papers in my hand fell to the ground. I stared in shock at what the man had set in the middle of the room. I approached it, unable to believe my eyes. An enormous surge of joy over came me.

"Foxy!" I cried. I rushed her, hugging her tightly. She was repaired! I stood there, arms wrapped around her, tears rolling down my face. I didn't care if she saw me crying, I was just happy she was alright. It was after a few seconds that I realized that she hadn't moved. She was cold, and lifeless. "Foxy?"

I smacked myself on the forehead for being such an idiot. I raced back towards the booklet that I had dropped, and started leafing through the pages. I finally found the words "Free Roaming Mode." I quickly read that section, then set the booklet on one of the tables. I started feeling my way along Foxy's back.

"It said it was here somewhere..." I said aloud. It was difficult to find beneath all this fur. My finger brushed over a small bump on the left side of her back. I pressed down on the bump, and a panel swung open. I opened it the rest of the way. I stared in confusion at the mess of wires, buttons, and switches. I picked up the booklet once again. I read over the section once again, then confidently set it down. I turned back to Foxy, and flipped the switch the said "Free Roaming Mode."

Foxy immediately buzzed to life. I quickly closed the panel on her back, making sure it wouldn't swing open at some awkward moment.

Foxy stood up straighter from her slumped over position. She spun in a slow circle, taking in every detail of the room, before turning, and marching towards Pirate Cove.

"Foxy!" I called. I jogged to catch up to her. I quickly caught up to her, and started walking along side her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I told her.

Foxy turned her head towards me. We locked eyes, that's when I realized something was wrong. Her beautiful orange eyes were glazed over. There was no life in them. She continued watching me while we walked. She looked me up and down, before turning from me completely. Her movements were somewhat jerky, like she was struggling.

She climbed into Pirate Cove, the curtains swishing shut behind her.

I stood outside the curtains in utter shock.

_"She can't be... gone, can she?" _I asked myself worriedly. I shook my head, realizing how stupid that sounded. _"No, she probably needs time to recover."_

"I'll be in my office if you need me." I announced to the closed curtains. I reluctantly turned my back to Pirate Cove, and headed down the West hall. I strolled down the hall, whistling a cheerful tune.

I felt all giddy, like a kid receiving a present. I walked directly into my office, and sat down in the chair. I reached for the tablet, when I remembered the wire on the desk. I stood up once again, and tuned left once I exited the West hall door. I took my flashlight and started examining the wall outside my door.

The wall had a small section peeled back. There were wires sticking out of the wall, all of them torn apart, the actual wire part having been ripped out. I stood up, and reached into to my office, just barely able to see the wires. I pressed the "door" button.

_Zap!_

Several sparks jumped from one of the wires.

"God dammit!" I swore. "You couldn't have gone a little easier on me?" I sighed, and walked back into the overly warm office once more. I sat down in the chair, tossed my flashlight onto the desk, and reached for the tablet.

The moment I picked it up, it jumped to life. It showed the show stage, which was empty. I quickly changed to camera 1C, checking Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, not a sign of life.

"I hope you're alright." I mumbled into the tablet. I switched the camera feed to the dining area. Bonnie was looking to the right of where I could see him. He was watching something just out of view. The camera cut to static once again.

"Damn." I muttered. I waited for about three seconds, and the camera came back to life. Bonnie was missing from the dining area. I quickly flipped through each of the cameras. The moment I landed on the kitchen camera, I stopped.

"-oxy's back!" Bonnie announced. I could hear thumping in the kitchen, and then some loud clanging.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Chica exclaimed. "You'll damage the pots!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Bonnie told her. "I thought that she was gone for good after... Never mind. But anyways, she's back!"

"Bonnie, calm down." Freddy told him.

"S-sorry, I just feel really bad about what happened." Bonnie said. I could hear the shuffling of feet, as well as some tapping. "I'm going to apologize to her!" He announced.

"Bonnie, wait-"

_Slam!_

"I'm going with him." Chica told Freddy. The sound of a door opening and closing played through the tablet.

The room was deathly quiet now. I could hear something walking, the noise getting louder each step.

"Take care Mike." Freddy spoke through the tablet. Everything cut to static once more. I set down the tablet, goosebumps all over my arms and legs. I was shivering, but it wasn't cold in the room.

The static noise emanating from the tablet ended shorty. I reluctantly picked up the tablet once again.

There was no noise in the kitchen. I quickly changed the cameras to the hallways. Completely sure nothing would kill me, I switched the camera feed to the dining area.

Freddy and Chica were just barely in view. They were both standing near the back of the room, looking at something in front of them. I could hear talking, but it was very faint. I switched the feed to Pirate Cove. Bonnie was standing directly in front of the curtains, speaking to Foxy.

"-sorry about what happened. I... We would understand if you don't want to talk to us." Bonnie paused, tapping his foot on the ground nervously. "I... I can't imagine how being alone for all those years felt..." Bonnie turned from the curtains, and headed back towards the other two.

I switched the camera feed back to the dining area. All three of them were standing in the center of the room in a circle. They were talking to each other, I could tell that much.

"I still feel bad about it..." Bonnie said to the other two. "What we do to make it up to her?"

"Well, unless you tear off your own arm and hand it to her, I doubt there's anything you can do." Freddy told him.

"What about the security guy?" Chica asked. I inhaled sharply at this. I sure as hell didn't need the three of them coming anywhere near me, even if their intentions were pure.

"You know his name, why don't you use it?" Bonnie asked her. Chica shook her head.

"I don't like to call people by their names unless they tell me themselves." Chica replied.

The camera cut off into static for several seconds. I lowered the tablet, and glanced around the room quickly. Nothing. I lifted it back up.

The three of them were still standing there. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were glancing around the room, as if they knew the camera cut out. Bonnie glanced quickly at the camera, before turning around.

"Wait, look!" He cried. Bonnie started walking towards the side of the room. Chica and Freddy watched him go, following his movements.

I switched the feed to Pirate Cove. Foxy had the curtains pulled open, and she was staring into the camera, however, her eyes didn't move in the slightest. She just continued to stare into the camera.

Bonnie walked towards Foxy. He stood directly in the path of the camera, so I couldn't see Foxy well.

"Foxy, you're out!" Bonnie cried happily. He started walking closer to her, but stopped. "Foxy?" Bonnie waved his arm in front of her face, watching her closely.

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" Chica asked. The sound of footsteps affirmed my suspicion that she was walking towards Bonnie.

"She's not moving..." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "Is she active?"

"Of course, otherwise she wouldn't have opened the curtains." Chica sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, I was trying to help." Bonnie told her.

I heard another set of footsteps. This time, the top of Freddy's head came into view.

"Where's Mike?" He asked. I really regretted telling Bonnie my name. It made my heart jump each time they said it.

"Last I saw him, he was in the office." Bonnie answered. "You know... After the voice thing... I should really apologize to him."

_"STAY AWAY!" _I mentally shouted at them.

Bonnie and Chica left the camera's view of Pirate Cove, but Freddy stepped closer to Foxy, examining her closely. He tapped her on the arm, but she made no movements.

"I don't think Foxy knows what's happening." Freddy announced. "Like she's... asleep."

"Is that bad?" I heard Bonnie ask. I held the tablet closer, trying to listen.

"Not for us..." Freddy trailed off. "As long as Mike's doors work, he should be fine..." I started panicking. My left door didn't work at all.

"Um... I don't think one of them works..." Bonnie started. Freddy turned around, looking at where I assumed Bonnie was.

"What do you mean!?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well... I sort of tore out the wires for his left door earlier..." Bonnie said nervously. I could hear his foot tapping on the floor.

"You idiot!" Freddy shouted.

The camera cut out into static once again. I was starting to panic now. My hands were shaking, and I started taking in shallower breaths. I used my flashlight to check the area directly outside my door. There was nothing standing there... yet. I picked up the tablet once again.

Foxy was standing outside of Pirate Cove, her head tilted sharply to the left. Her eyes were glowing brightly. I could hear the sounds walking, and the nervous shuffling of feet. I switched the camera feed to the dining area. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing near the back of the room, just barely in the camera view. I couldn't hear them in this camera though, so I had to switch back to the Pirate Cove camera.

"-to act quickly." Freddy said aloud.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "He should be fine. Besides, he was with Foxy for three days, and she didn't attack him."

"That's because she knew what she was doing!" Freddy exclaimed. "Gah!"

"What do we do?" Chica asked.

"Chica, go down the East hall towards him." Freddy instructed. "Bonnie, go down the West hall. I'll try to warn him."

I checked the dining area camera, and sure enough, they were gone. I switched to CAM2A, and could barely see Bonnie's feet. He was moving for sure though. I could see him taking steps, and he came into view quickly. I switched to CAM4A, and could see Chica approaching me down the East hall. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or terrified that they were coming. I thought about it for a second, then made up my mind. Terrified.

I switched the camera back to Pirate Cove. Freddy was standing directly in front of the camera, tapping on the glass.

"-hear me!? You need to get out-" The camera cut off into static for the third time. I didn't even have time to set down the tablet before the feed came back. Pirate Cove was completely empty, and Freddy had disappeared from the camera's view as well.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I checked camera 2A once more. Foxy went tearing down the hall, sprinting directly towards Bonnie. She shoved Bonnie out of her way, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Run!" Bonnie shouted. I could hear him through the doorway. I dropped the tablet, backing away from the West hall door. I nervously backed behind the chair.

Foxy raced through the West hall door. She sprinted towards me, throwing the chair across the room. It smashed into the wall, breaking into small pieces. Foxy tackled me to the ground. I smashed my head on the ground, becoming slightly dazed. She had me pinned to the cold tile. She raised her hook high into the air, then swung at me with ridiculous speed. Her eyes flickered slightly, and the hook smashed down beside my head, shattering the tile.

Foxy's body was twitching spastically. The glaze faded form her eyes.

"Mike! Run!" She cried. Foxy rolled off of me, clenching her arms close to her body. She lay on the tile, legs kicking, and body giving out a spastic twitch every few seconds.

I slowly backed away from her, towards the East hall door. Foxy started making broken noises. Things that sounded like her broken voice box, or metal grinding against metal. Her body stopped twitching. Foxy slowly got to her knees, using the desk as support. She leaned against the desk, and stared directly at me.

"A-a-avast ye scallywag, b-before I-I-I m-make ye w-walk the p-p-p-plank!" She shouted. It didn't sound at all like her. It sounded garbled, and broken.

Foxy lunged towards me. I bolted out the door, not daring to pause for a second. Foxy rushed out of the office, and slammed into the wall hard. I saw Chica up ahead, but I didn't stall. I raced right past her, leaving her in the hall with Foxy charging towards her. I heard Foxy charging for me, and I ran faster. Her footfalls continued to get closer, even though I ran as fast as I could. The East hall was about to let into the dining area. I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

The hall ended abruptly, spitting me out into the dining area. I lunged to the left, falling to my side. My ribs stabbed into me once more, no better off than yesterday. Foxy raced past me, skidding on the smooth tile floor. She crashed into the tables, pushing them across the room.

I started to crawl towards the West hall, hoping that I could make it to the supply closet. Everything was quiet once more.

"Where b-be you, y-y-ye s-slippery eel!?" Foxy exclaimed. Her voice sounded like it had been replaced by a gruff male. "When I-I-I find ye, p'ple w-won't be -Run!- able t' t-t-tell the difference b-between yer face, and a b-b-barnacle!" Foxy's old voice broke through the pirate one for a split second. I heard her start to get up. I crawled for the hall at a faster rate.

"Ah! I f-found y-ye!" Foxy exclaimed. I could hear her footsteps now, each getting louder by the second. I looked up, and was met with her glowing eyes. She didn't approach me directly. Instead, she went to the wall just behind me, placing her hook on it.

She started to scrape her hook down the wall towards me, causing sparks to jump off the wall, illuminating her face. She was grinning down at me, no warmth or compassion in her expression. Her hook went further down the wall, getting closer by the second. Foxy leaned closer to me, chuckling.

"I've got ye now!" She laughed. Foxy removed her hook from the wall, only inches away from my face. She took a step back, watching me fully. She suddenly took a step forwards, kneeling down like a runner about to bolt forwards. Foxy grinned, and gnashed her teeth at me, making biting motions.

"Looks like its o'er for ye, laddie." She chuckled. She crouched down low, looking like a spring about to bounce back. She rolled her shoulders, then launched herself at me.

"Now!" Freddy shouted. Foxy was grabbed from the air in mid-leap. Freddy pinned her wrist to the wall, preventing her from slashing at anyone with her hook. Bonnie and Chica came out from their respective hallways, converging upon Foxy as well.

"I've got her left arm!" Bonnie called out. He and Freddy pulled her from the wall, and held her by her arms, ignoring her violent thrashing. Foxy kicked at them, but wasn't able to reach them.

Chica went around to the back of Foxy. She started fiddling with something on Foxy's back. The panel on Foxy's back swung open.

"Get that box!" Freddy exclaimed, struggling with the thrashing Foxy.

Chica reached inside of Foxy's back, and suddenly tugged.

_Snap!_

Several wires came out with the box in Chica's hand. Chica swung the panel on Foxy's back shut. Chica discarded the small box to the floor.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stepped away from Foxy. Her eyes flickered back to life, and she sank to the ground, falling to her hands and knees. Foxy looked up at me absolutely terrified. She was shaking uncontrollably. Foxy wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth slowly. She glanced around the room.

There were tables strewn about the dining area. Foxy looked at the wall next to me, her eyes following the giant scratch ending just above me. She looked back to me once more. She covered her mouth with her hand. She blinked rapidly, her brilliant eyes clouding over.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. Foxy stood up, and raced towards Pirate Cove. She ran behind the curtains which immediately closed behind her.

"Foxy, wait!" I called. I opened my mouth to tell her I was alright, but I was interrupted by the chime that went off over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

I stood up, and looked towards the show stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing there, watching me.

I sighed, and headed over to one of the lopsided tables. I started to straighten it out, killing time before my boss arrived.

~{o}~{o}~

"You're fired."

It was that kind of blunt statement that I hadn't expected. Maybe a "You need to do better," or a "Stop peeing my name in the snow!" But a blunt "you're fired" caught me off guard.

"You're damaging more than you're worth to keep around. You've destroyed tables, cracked the tile. You even destroyed a solid metal door!" David exclaimed.

I didn't say a word to him. I turned away from him, heading for the front doors. I stopped when I was about one step away from leaving the building. I turned around, facing him.

"Good luck trying to find someone to replace me within the next twenty-four hours." I told him. "I hope you enjoy the animatronics."

He paled slightly. My boss turned around towards the mascots on stage. He quickly whipped his head back towards me.

"I've changed my mind!" He said quickly. "Just... Please don't break anything."

I felt a surge of pride. In a few words, I has managed to convince my boss to reconsider his decision. I had to resist the urge to do a little dance.

"Michael," David started, "before you go, I have your cheque for this weeks work." He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small slip of paper.

I approached him, and he handed me the cheque. I glanced down to make sure I properly took hold of it, when I noticed something. He was missing his index finger.

I tried not to stare, I really did, but it was nearly impossible to not do so.

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed. "Some guy broke in just as I was leaving several days ago. He attacked me, and I foolishly tried to grab the blade of the knife. I managed to escape without any further injury."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I wrenched my eyes away from his hand, and gratefully accepted the payment. I turned around once more, heading for the door. I pushed it open, and was about to leave the restaurant.

"Oh!" David shouted. "I forgot to mention something! The head guard quit recently, so you probably won't receive any more instructions on the phone."

I left the building, extremely perplexed about what was really going on behind those doors.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Please DO NOT write a review based on what I'm about to say.  
><strong>_

_**I'M SO SORRY! I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished it! I'll try to make the next one shorter. 7,023 words for the entire thing without the Authors Note... I hope my OCD doesn't get the better of me...**_

_**I would like to thank FoxyTPirate/Eevee123 for the idea about the deliveryman at the door with the dolly. Wonderful!**_

_**Well, now onto stuff. Christmas is in 5 days! ARGH! I'm going to try to add some holiday things into the next chapter, but make sure they don't impact the story at all. I need to finish the next one in 5 days so that I can upload for Christmas!**_

_**So... I was going to say something clever... But I can't... Oh well... *sigh***_

_**OH YEAH! Longest chapter yet! New record and stuff... Geez, this story is really taking it out of me.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	6. Night 6 (Holiday Themed)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 6  
><strong>_

I pulled into the parking lot once again. The glare from my headlights bouncing off of the restaurant windows made me believe I was seeing things. To be safe, I pulled into my boss's parking spot, and stepped out of the car. I locked the vehicle, pocketed the keys, and looked at where I thought I had seen the beast. I wasn't seeing things.

There was an inflatable Santa happily flailing its arms about in _my_ parking space. It couldn't have been near the front door of the restaurant, or in a different spot. No, it was in mine...

"Wonderful..." I muttered. I looked towards the building, and lost all hope for humanity for what must have been the third time today.

Christmas lights... hung up... half an hour before Christmas starts... They were red, blue, green, and yellow, strung up around the roof.

"Idiots." I grumbled. I headed for the building, trying to ignore the stupidity of all people, when I noticed yet another thing to remind me of how stupid people are.

Neon signs were sitting in the window, advertising "Christmas themed pizza." I smacked myself on the forehead, dragging my hand slowly down my face, pulling my eyelids and lips.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. "I give up!" I quickly rushed towards the building, trying to ignore the rest of the stupid things my employer had done. I burst in through the front doors, and raced into the dining area. I quickly stopped, noticing the layout of the room.

Green... and red hats... on all of the tables... But oh no! That wasn't even the worst part...

"Fuck me..." I muttered

There was a Christmas tree in the center of the room, surrounded by all the tables in the room, like a cult worshiping their god. The tree was covered in ridiculously bright LED lights, burning a hole through my eyes. The reflective red and gold ornaments did not help at all... Even the gold tinsel wrapped around the tree itself didn't dampen the light.

Shaking my head, I turned my gaze from the ridiculous show of the holidays, to the show stage where I nearly lost my mind.

Freddy was wearing a Santa hat... I had no clue where his top hat had gone to, but it had been replaced along with his bowtie. In the place of the bowtie was a candy cane bowtie, green, red, and white. Honestly, the hat looked adorable, but the bowtie was a little too far. In his hand was the largest candy cane I had ever seen.

I looked to the right at Chica. She was also wearing a Christmas hat, however, her bib had been switched. It no longer said "Let's Eat," now it said "Happy Holidays!"

I thought I had seen the worst of it, until I looked upon what Bonnie had become. His ears were covered in bright green and red wrapping paper, with little ornaments hanging from the very ends of his ears. Bonnie actually looked miserable. I almost felt bad for him... Almost.

Now thoroughly horrified, I turned from the three, and headed for the West hall, making sure to take the widest possible path around the demonic Christmas tree. I passed by the closed curtains of Pirate Cove, stopping for a moment. I reached out, and pulled one of the curtains back. Foxy was slumped over in the very back corner of her tiny space.

"Please come back Foxy." I spoke into the area. Her eyes gave the faintest flicker of light, barely noticeable. That tiny flicker of light made my spirits lift tenfold.

I closed the curtains, letting Foxy rest. I headed down the West hall, turning right at the supply closet. I opened the door with a wreath on it, and entered. I took my flashlight out of my pocket, clicked it on, then reached for the control panel. I flicked off the "Master Control" switch, and the familiar sound of the generator starting up greeted me.

I left the supply closet, heading towards my office. I stubbed my toe on one of the many monitors lining the hallway.

"Why so many?" I asked aloud. Maybe my boss just needed to watch things on forty-seven different screens. Who knew?

I ducked under the weird tinsel dangling over the doors, and entered the office. The very first thing I noticed was the fan... That evil thing making the same noise, trying to lull me into a false sense of security, only to jump me, and steal my pants! However, the room was significantly cooler than yesterday, which was a plus.

I sat down on the stool that had replaced my rather comfortable office chair. The cold stool. With a penis drawn on it...

_"I need to find a sharpie, and change it into an elephant..." _I thought to myself. I turned off my flashlight, and set it on the desk next to a gift wrapped box with a card sitting on top of it. I assumed it was for Christmas, because what wasn't right now?

I checked my watch. Only one minute until Christmas officially begins.

...Thirty seconds...

...Fifteen...

...Ten...

...Five, four, three, two, one.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNG!_

I jumped off the stool, removed the phone from the hook, and held it to my ear.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you"

I sat there quietly. The person on the other end of the call was also quiet. It was an eerie silence, complete with whirring fan noises.

"Wrong number." I announced, setting the phone back to where it was supposed to be. I then turned my attention to the wrapped box sitting on the desk. I removed the card, and started to read it.

"Happy holidays, sincerely: Fazbear Entertainment." I read. There was a small note scribbled at the bottom of the card. "Micheal, you must have dropped this. Oh well, now I don't need to get you something for working today." It was quite obviously from my boss.

I set the card on the desk, and proceeded to tear the wrapping paper off the box. What can I say? I like the sound it makes. I removed the paper, to expose... A box... A _taped _box...

"Dammit." I muttered. I looked around for anything that could be used to cut the tape off. I stood up, and flipped the stool on it's side. I checked the bottom, and lo and behold, there was a loose screw. I used one of my finger nails to twist it the rest of the way out. Once I had it, I flipped the stool back over, and sat down on it. I used the screw to cut through the tape with glee.

I opened the cardboard box, and pulled out... Another cardboard box... With tape...

"Seriously?" I grumbled. I took the screw, and stabbed it into the tape of that box as well. I removed the tape, then opened the box. Sitting in the bottom of the box was the weird cube that Chica had removed from Foxy's back. I took the cube from the box, and inspected it. There were weird little protrusions on the box, barely noticeable until you ran your finger over them. The wires dangling from the box gave a small spark every now and then, so it was still powered. The cube itself was two different shades of grey, with strange circles on the sides.

I set the box to the side, and threw the two cardboard box's to the ground with the wrapping paper. I picked up the tablet.

"Let's check on my buddies at the staaaaaaaaage..." They were all gone. Every. Single. One. I started panicking. I checked every camera I could. Every one of them were empty. There were noises coming from the kitchen, but I wasn't too concerned with that. I set the tablet on the desk, and pressed down the West hall light button. It didn't work.

"Were you being serious about us being your buddies?" Bonnie asked, suddenly appearing from the inky black of the hallway.

"SHIT!" I shouted. I tumbled backwards off of the stool, both falling to the floor with a loud crash. I scrambled backwards, away from the enormous purple rabbit.

Bonnie glanced at me for a second, then bent down and picked up the stool. He set it upright, then looked back towards me.

"You know your door still isn't working..." Bonnie told me. "Sorry about that." He stood there, shuffling his feet awkwardly. I sat there, not moving an inch. It was probably another trick of his. Just like the fan, waiting for the right time to strike. "Can you please say something, this is getting awkward..."

"Y-you look very festive?" I asked. I couldn't tell how this would play out. Either I would end up upsetting him, and he would kill me, or he would just kill me.

"Yeah, I wish they would leave my ears alone..." Bonnie muttered. He reached up, and tried grabbing for the wrapping paper and ornaments on his ears, but they were just out of his reach. He looked up towards them, and his ears followed him, staying just out of his sight. "I can't get the stupid things off!"

I resisted the urge to laugh. As bad as this situation was, you can't help laughing at someone reaching for something just out of their range of motion.

"Can you help me?" Bonnie asked tentatively. I instantly stopped smiling. "Please? Just reach up and take it off?"

"Promise you won't attack me?" I asked him. Bonnie immediately stopped. He looked depressed now, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, I didn't realize I was doing that, okay?" He murmured. I immediately felt awful. "Sorry about before, but please stop bringing that up. I have feelings too..."

I slowly stood up, and started towards him, watching him closely. He wasn't even looking at me now. Bonnie was looking at the tiled floor, barely moving at all. Now that I was standing directly beside Bonnie, I could finally register how tall he actually was. He was around two and a half feet taller than me, not even mentioning the ears.

I dragged the stool over, and climbed on top of it. I was standing directly in front of him, completely vulnerable. I removed the ornaments first, handing them to him. Bonnie took them silently, holding them gently. I then attacked the wrapping paper. I tore it off carefully, making sure not to tear it. I wasn't sure if he wanted it or not, but I decided to play it safe. I peeled the tape off of it, and unwrapped his ears. I dropped the whole wrapping paper on the desk. I stepped down from the stool, and stood there, not quite sure what would happen next.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, glancing up at me. His eyes looked glassy. "You didn't need to do that, I could have done it myself." He said, reaching up, and grabbing hold of his ears. "I just wanted to see if you would trust me."

"Oh." I replied. I wasn't sure at all what I was supposed to do now. Was I supposed to go back to work? Should I run and scream in terror? None of those seemed right.

"Hey, why do you have that!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He picked up the grey cube that I had forgotten about, and looked at me accusingly. "I swear if you did that to Foxy-"

"Why would I attack myself!?" I exclaimed, trying to keep Bonnie calm. He blinked several times, then registered how ridiculous that sounded.

"Oh... I forgot about that..." Bonnie said. "Sorry..."

"How did you three know that it was the one causing Foxy to do that?" I asked. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him now, but not enough to turn my back to him.

"It was emitting a strange radio frequency." Bonnie explained. "We hadn't encountered it before, so we assumed that this box was what was doing it."

"How did it cause Foxy to act like that?" I asked. What was it, where did it come from?

"I think it was forcing her to do it through commands." Bonnie told me. "But it doesn't seem to be dead... Maybe it has a battery?"

"I think it was supposed to be there for a while." I suggested. Bonnie held the box up to his ear, as if listening to it.

"What...?" Bonnie asked thoughtfully. "Here, hold this." He said, handing me the box. Bonnie started searching the office, picking up objects, and examining them. "This isn't the only thing emitting that signal. It's here somewhere..."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I had no clue what was going on. Bonnie reached for the creepy cupcake, and held it near his head.

"Got it!" He exclaimed. He ripped the top off of the cupcake, and pulled out the inside. "A camera and a microphone." Bonnie said, setting the hidden technology on the desk. "Someone's watching you."

"But... How? What!? Why?" I asked. I had no clue what was happening.

"Let's see if I can trace where this is sending the information." Bonnie said, almost sounding like a question. He reached for the equipment on the desk.

_...ssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

It started smoking, and shooting little sparks everywhere. A cloud of smoke erupted from the technology, then fizzled on the desk. Bonnie took the equipment, and threw it out the East hall door. He slammed down the security door, and started backing away, putting himself in front of me.

_BANG!_

I could feel the explosion from inside the room. A piece of shrapnel hit the glass window, shattering it, sending slivers of glass everywhere. My ears were ringing from the loud noise. Everything was quiet now, exceptionally so. Bonnie stepped towards the door, and opened it. We both stared down at the flaming pile of metal sitting just outside the office. It sizzled, and popped several times.

"Woah..." I breathed. Bonnie turned towards me, staying fairly quiet.

"That," he started, "was too close."

"Hey!" Chica shouted, peeking her head around the edge of the East hall. "What was that!?"

"Nothing, just some exploding spy equipment!" Bonnie shouted back. "Do you trust me now?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, staring at the still flaming metal. Bonnie lead me back into the office, gently pushing me forwards. I sat down on the stool, completely confused. "What is going on here?" I asked. I looked over at Bonnie. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm just as confused as you are." He told me. I looked to the desk, and picked up the tablet. "You don't still need to use that, do you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still going to check." I told him. I glanced over at Bonnie. He was playing with the ornaments I had removed from his ears, glancing over at me every so often. I looked back at the tablet, and started checking through the cameras. The kitchen was still filled with noise, but other than that, there was nothing in the building. I checked Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, and the faintest noise could be heard coming from behind the curtains.

I set the tablet down, and headed for the West hall door.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He gently grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me back towards the stool. "I need to keep you in here until Chica and Freddy are done!"

"I'm going to check on Foxy." I told him. Bonnie immediately let go of me.

"But, but..." Bonnie stuttered. "Fine..." He sighed. "As long as I come with you." He stood up, and followed me out of the office. We weren't walking for even ten seconds before Bonnie grabbed onto me tightly, ducking behind me.

"What is that!?" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at a bright light coming from down the hall. "Is it aliens!? Are they coming for me!?"

"Bonnie," I sighed, "that's the Christmas tree..." Bonnie immediately let go of me, and started walking once again.

"Oh, yeah... I knew that, I just wanted to see if you knew what it was... Yeah..." Bonnie told me, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure you did." I laughed. Shaking my head, I followed Bonnie out of the West hall, stopping at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove. I could hear the same noise coming from behind the curtains, but now it was louder. It was unmistakeably crying.

"Foxy?" I asked. The noise immediately stopped. Bonnie glanced at me, and motioned me forwards. I stepped up to the platform, just before the curtains. "Foxy, I'm coming in."

"No!" She shouted. "Stay away!" I could hear the scraping of metal across concrete, and some shuffling.

"I can't do that Foxy." I told her. I pulled back the curtains, and stepped in, the curtain closing behind me. I was greeted by darkness, total darkness. The only thing possible to see was the dim light coming from Foxy's eyes. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened.

"No Mike!" She shouted. She scrambled backwards, as far from me as possible. "I might hurt you!"

I shuffled towards the left, reaching our for the wall. Once I found it, I slowly made my way across the room, using the wall to help me keep going forwards. I was on the opposite side of the room from Foxy. Once I was directly in front of her, I sat down, leaning against the wall. We sat there quietly, Foxy crumpling herself into a ball in a corner.

"I know that you weren't in control of yourself." I told Foxy. She looked up at me, and sniffed.

"But I should have been!" She cried. "I should have been able to fight it!"

"But you couldn't..." I said, trying to calm her.

"I know I couldn't!" She shouted. "I almost killed you! Do you know how awful it was? Watching myself attack you, but not being able to do anything? I... I was scared..."

I stood up, using the wall as a prop. I let go of the wall, and started making my way towards Foxy. She glanced upwards, noticing me coming closer. She proceeded to panic, pushing herself further into the corner. I reached out, and found the wall. I sat down next to Foxy, staying quiet.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you!" She cried. She started to move, and I could tell she was scared. I reached out towards her, laying my hand over hers. Foxy instantly stopped moving.

"Foxy," I whispered, "it's alright. You're not being controlled anymore." Foxy looked directly at me, her entire body quivering. She suddenly tackled me, hugging me tightly.

"It was terrible!" She cried. She held me in her vice like grip, squeezing my body tightly. "I missed you so much! I didn't know where I was, and he worked on me all day and night!"

"Ribs!" I gasped. Foxy immediately let go, covering her mouth with her paw and hook.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, shuffling backwards slightly. "What happened?"

"I just had a close encounter with the band, that's all." I told her, sitting up. I pulled Foxy close once again. She leaned against me, resting her head on me.

"Thank you Mike." Foxy whispered into my ear. "I missed you, and was worried when night came around. I thought you had died."

"I was worried you wouldn't come back Foxy." I told her. "I had lost all hope when I was told they didn't have enough money to fix you."

Foxy and I sat there quietly, happy to be back in each others company. Bonnie suddenly threw open the curtains.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Bonnie asked. "You've been in there for a while."

I glanced over at Foxy. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at Bonnie. She suddenly leapt to her feet, stepping around me. She stood in front of me, blocking Bonnie's view of me.

"Oh, hey Foxy." Bonnie said, glancing at her quickly. "Sorry about what happened before..."

I stood up, and rested one of my hands on Foxy's shoulder. She instantly turned towards me like I was crazy. She pushed me backwards, trapping me between her and the wall.

"Foxy, Bonnie saved my life." I told her.

"Three times, I think." Bonnie added.

"Hey, two of those was your fault to begin with!" I exclaimed. I nudged Foxy in the side. She turned towards me, a puzzled expression plastered to her face.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked. "What's going on?"

"They are just like you." I told her. "Well, now that I've shot one of them... I should apologize for that..." I stepped out around Foxy, and headed for the open curtains. I quickly realized that Foxy wasn't following me. I turned around, looking back at Foxy. She was standing there, eyes flickering between myself and Bonnie.

"But I... I'm..." Foxy couldn't seem to get what she wanted to say out. I approached her, taking her left hand in my own, lacing my fingers between hers. She looked me in the eyes, and I into her beautiful orange ones.

"It's alright," I told her, "I'm right here." We started forwards, walking side by side, towards the open curtains. We stepped out of Pirate Cove, with Foxy casting a nervous glance towards Bonnie.

"C'mon, I promised the other two I wouldn't let you out of your office until they tell me to." Bonnie said. He started herding us back towards the office. Foxy looked like she was about to run, and every few seconds she would glance behind herself at Bonnie.

"I'm so confused." Foxy whispered, walking closer to me.

I never really noticed how tall Foxy was. Mostly because every night we were either attacked, or hurt in some way, so it was a little difficult to determine her actual height the other nights. She was taller than me, but not by too much. About four inches, give or take.

The three of us entered the office, Bonnie herding Foxy and I forwards. We had to duck underneath the tinsel hanging over the door, Bonnie getting his ears snagged on it.

"Evil Christmas tinsel stuff!" Bonnie grumbled. He managed to free his ears from the tinsel, and he ducked into the office behind us. The room was now cramped. Foxy and I were on one side of the room, and Bonnie was on the other. Every few seconds Foxy would glance over at Bonnie, as if she wanted to say something.

"Bonnie," Foxy started, "I... uh... I heard what you said the other night." She shuffled around nervously, before starting once more. "It's alright, I forgive you. You didn't know what was happening." Bonnie looked directly at her, grinning wide.

"Foxy!" He exclaimed. Bonnie charged towards Foxy and me, arms outstretched. Foxy cringed backwards slightly. He wrapped his arms around the two of us, forming a group hug. "I haven't been this happy in years!"

This entire thing felt awkward, seeing as I was the shortest of the three of us. I tentatively hugged him back, one arm around his warm body, and the other around Foxy. Foxy didn't seem to be too much better. She glanced from me to Bonnie, looking like something was off about this. Bonnie stepped away, practically radiating happiness.

"Mike, you're the best thing that's happened to this restaurant!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie's right." Foxy added, looking directly at me. "I was alone for so many years, hiding, and not daring to check outside those curtains. I was about to give up, and then you came along. You changed them, and me, for the better." Foxy approached me, and hugged me gingerly, from what I assumed was that she remembered my ribs.

I hugged her back. I had missed her so much, and she was really the only one I had left to turn to.

"What's that?" Foxy asked. She was facing out the East hall doorway. I let her go, and turned to the pile of broken metal, littered with shattered glass.

"Oh, that was some equipment being used to spy on me." I told Foxy. She looked at the metal quickly, and then turned towards me.

"It what?" She asked, utterly confused.

"It was also gave off the same signal used in this box." Bonnie added, picking up the grey cube from the desk.

"What is that?" Foxy asked. She inched away from it slowly, as if she could tell what it was.

"This is what was used to control you." Bonnie explained nonchalantly. Foxy gave a terrified yelp, and hid behind me, using me as some sort of protective barrier. Bonnie grinned, and tossed the cube back onto the desk. Foxy was still crouching behind me, seeming not to want to come out anytime soon.

"Smooth Bonnie." I muttered. He immediately stopped smiling, and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"You should be!" Foxy shouted. "That was terrifying! I couldn't control anything, only barely able to break through it to not murder him!"

The room was silent once again. Foxy stood up, but still put me in between her and the box. Bonnie glanced over at me, and then at Foxy. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ready!" Chica shouted from down the hall. Foxy grabbed my right hand with her left hand, still standing behind me.

"C'mon." Bonnie told the two of us. He lead us down the West hall, with Foxy and I trailing behind him. We weren't even walking for several seconds before I smelled something wonderful.

"What is that?" Foxy asked. I didn't realize that she could smell as well. "It smells... delicious."

"Just be quiet and walk." Bonnie told us. He lead us into the dining area, where Freddy and Chica were standing beside the Christmas tree, holding something between them. The two were covered in flour, and what looked like little bits of cheese.

Bonnie lead Foxy and I to a table, seating us down in front of Freddy and Chica. Bonnie stood beside Freddy and Chica, and looked over at the two quickly.

"Surprise!" The three exclaimed, causing Foxy to jump slightly.

"It's a "we're sorry we tried to kill you" pizza!" Chica said happily, smiling slightly.

"Made with cheese and... Love?" Freddy asked, glancing over at Chica.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. "Here." She opened the box, and set it down on the table in front of me. I stared at it in shock.

It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, falling just behind Foxy and cute cat videos. It was perfectly rounded, with beautiful cheese bubbles all over it. The cheese was perfectly colored, and the smell... I could just imagine how it would taste. Almost a literal slice of heaven.

"Sorry I didn't help make it." Bonnie said to the other two. "It's just that... The last time I was in there... Let's just say that the camera used to work. Stupid rolling pins..."

"It's fine Bonnie!" Chica told him. "Besides, Freddy didn't really do much to help... He just sorta threw flour everywhere..."

"Hey! I don't bake, or cook, alright!" Freddy exclaimed. He stormed off, heading for the stage. The moment he reached the stage, he sat down on the edge, and covered his face with his hands.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he's just having some weird mood swings." Chica replied. A light bulb went off in my head.

"I get it!" I exclaimed. "Bi-polar bear!"

"Ha-" Chica slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Bonnie was struggling just as badly. He was twitching and he was holding one of his paws in front of him, counting his fingers. I glanced over at Foxy. She was covering her mouth with her left hand, her body physically jumping from the silent laughter.

"You finally got it!" Freddy exclaimed, heading back towards us. "I thought no one would get the joke."

"Oh my gosh!" Chica gasped, still laughing. "That was amazing!" She eventually managed to get a hold of herself, and glanced down at me. "Well, stop staring at it and eat it! It's getting cold."

"Uh... Alright." I said cautiously.

_"Is it poisoned?" _I asked myself, and then realized how stupid that would be. The could just straight up tear off my head. _"I need to stop thinking so terribly about them..." _I took one of the already cut slices, and took a bite. My eyes widened as the flavors exploded in my mouth.

"How is it?" Chica asked tentatively. I looked up at her, swallowing what I had in my mouth.

"That," I told her, "is freaking amazing." She beamed at me, smiling wide.

"Really!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Can't talk. Must eat." I told her, taking another bite of the pizza. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all sat down at the table as well. It was a little difficult to see Freddy properly because he was sitting directly in front of the bright Christmas tree.

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy also took slices of the pizza. Foxy looked at the three like they were insane.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We can't eat."

"Of course we can!" Chica exclaimed, taking a bite out of her pizza. "All that happens is that it gets burned in our body's, and turns it into energy. However, not like him," Chica explained, gesturing towards me, "where his body digests it. We literally burn it. Didn't you know that?"

"No." Foxy admitted, reaching for a slice.

"Too bad, you've been missing out." Bonnie added. Foxy took her first bite out of the pizza. Everyone at the table was watching her, waiting for her to say something. Foxy's eyes widened, and she made a sound of absolute delight. She proceeded to stuff the entire slice into her mouth, not even hesitating to reach for a second slice.

"Oh no! What have I unleashed upon this world!?" Chica laughed, watching Foxy not even pause to stuff another piece into her mouth. I silently ate my slice, and whenever Foxy looked over at me, I would hide my slice behind my body.

We finished the pizza quietly, Bonnie taking two, Chica taking two, Freddy taking two, I took one, and Foxy... She took five...

Freddy suddenly stood up, removing his Santa hat from his head.

"Here Foxy, I liked my top hat better." Freddy told her. He handed her the hat, and then wandered to the backstage area, closing the door behind him. Foxy looked at the hat in her hand, then at me.

"How do I put this on?" She asked, looking at me desperately. I stood up, took the hat from her, and placed it on her head securely, making sure not to get it caught on her ears.

"Aww..." Chica smirked. "Where's the mistletoe when you need it?" Foxy suddenly stood up, looking down at me.

"I don't need it." She said. Foxy then grabbed my head, and kissed me on the lips. I stood there surprised at what was happening. Her eyes were closed, and I could feel her fur tickle my nose and lips. She stayed like that for a second, before breaking free, smiling down at me. I stood there, speechless.

"I... But... What?" I asked, unable to form proper sentences.

"Foxy... You just..." Chica said flabbergasted. "Geez..."

Slowly recovering from my shock, I turned around and headed for the office. Foxy immediately chased after me, and fell into step beside me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I glanced over at her, smirking.

"It's a surprise." I told her, raising a finger to my lips to shush her. We entered the office, both ducking underneath the tinsel hanging over the door. I went over to the desk, and bent down to grab something. I started tugging the large speaker out from underneath the desk, struggling to move it even an inch.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Foxy told me while I tugged the speaker out from under the desk.

"Yeah?" I asked, finally pulling the speaker out from under the desk.

"How could I have been your favorite if I was out of order when you were a kid?" She asked. I paused in my actions, wondering the same thing.

"I think it was when..." I told the story as it came back to me, memories flooding my head.

~{o}~{o}~

I had told my mom that I needed to go to the bathroom. She sent me off with a wave of her hand, and I raced out of one of the many party rooms, heading towards the washrooms. I passed by a giant blue bunny only known as Bonnie. He looked down at me, and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a very robotic voice. I looked up at him, shuffling on the spot.

"I have to pee!" I told him. I raced down the hallway, and he followed me. I entered the washroom, went, washed my hands, and left. I stepped out of the washroom, and Bonnie was standing there. He had waited for me! I grabbed my new friend by the hand, and started leading him down the hall. Suddenly I stopped, glancing around at all the different rooms, not sure which one to enter.

"Are you lost?" Bonnie asked me. I looked up at him, and he seemed to be looking into each of the rooms, trying to find something.

"Yeah." I admitted to him, my little mind racing, trying to figure out where mommy was. Bonnie started leading me to one of the rooms.

"I know where he has to go." Someone said behind me. The voice sounded metallic, but not. I turned around, and looked up at the brightly colored Freddy. His eyes seemed to be missing, and his suit looked different than the other ones. Bonnie turned around, staring directly at the Golden Freddy character.

_Bing!_

A loud noise emanated from within Bonnie's suit. Bonnie peered directly into the eye holes of the Golden Freddy suit. Golden Freddy turned its head slightly to the side, not directly looking at Bonnie.

"Predator detected!" Bonnie shouted in his loud metallic voice. He started heading towards the Golden Freddy, his eyes glowing red.

"Waaahhh!" A child cried from down near the entrance. I looked towards the room, but Bonnie was already heading there, leaving me with Golden Freddy. He took my hand, and looked down at me.

"I know where your mommy is!" He told me. He didn't sound like a robot anymore, but sounded excited. He started leading me away from the party rooms, in the direction that Bonnie had gone. We made it to the main hall, and I could see Bonnie vanish around the corner, turning right.

"This way." Golden Freddy told me, tugging me away from where Bonnie had gone, towards another room. We reached the door, and I looked up at the sign on the door.

"Parts and... Service?" I asked, confused. Golden Freddy looked down at me.

"Uh... They need to change that sign..." He told me. He managed to pull a set of keys from somewhere, and stuck a key into the keyhole.

_Click!_

The door unlocked, and he swung it open. He lead me into the dark room, tugging slightly harder than before. I was getting a little nervous now. I was afraid of the dark.

"Almost there, almost there." Golden Freddy repeated. The moment I entered the dark room, he shoved me forwards, causing me to trip over something.

"Omph!" I rolled over, and looked at what I had tripped over.

There was a Freddy head, tilted on its side, staring directly at me.

"AAAHHhhh!" I screamed, backing away from the head. A tiny flicker of light came from the eyes, scaring me even more.

_SLAM!_

The entrance to the room had been closed. I was locked in the room with Golden Freddy, and a head.

"W-where's mommy?" I asked, shaking with fear. Something wasn't right.

"Uh... Listen, I lied. Your mommy isn't here." Golden Freddy told me. I glanced behind me at the dark corner. It was too dark, the only source of light a sparking wire hanging above my head. Screaming came from outside the door, many people screaming, and the sound of running could be heard. "Huh, I wonder what that's about. Maybe Jeremy finally found out about the animatronics the hard way."

_Zap!_

The wire shot off several sparks directly at me. I jumped away in fear, approaching the dark corner.

_Clunk!_

I looked towards where the noise had come from. Golden Freddy had gone, and standing in his place was a man, holding something in his hand.

_Zap!_

The wire sparked, sending reflections bouncing off the metal object in his hand, and the shiny object on his chest.

"Heh... Uh... Sorry about this..." The man said. I was thoroughly terrified, not able to move in the slightest, trapped between a scary man, and the dark.

_Zap!_

The man was closer now. I was only able to see him for the briefest of seconds before the sparks faded again.

_Zap!_

The man was standing directly in front of me, his hands fiddling with his pants.

_Ziiiiiip!_

The man did something. I could hear him coming closer, sounding like it was right in front of me.

_Zap!_

The man was holding the shiny metal thing in one hand, and in his other hand was something strange, protruding from his pants. The sparks faded.

"Uh... I hope you last longer than the others did..." He told me, somewhat awkwardly. He grabbed onto my shoulder, and yanked me to my feet.

_Thump!_

The man stopped moving all together.

_Thump!_

_Zap!_

Something was standing directly behind the man, tall, red, with one glowing eye. The sparks faded.

_Thump!_

"AAHH!" The man shouted. His hands came flying off me. A loud crashing noise came from the back of the room. I could hear the scrambling of feet, and then the door swung open, temporarily blinding me. The door closed once more, leaving me in the darkness with the tall creature.

I was absolutely terrified. I curled up into a ball, and started crying. I was locked in here, never going to see my mom again. Whenever I started crying, lights would start up outside of my little ball of protection, dancing across my eyelids.

"A-are you a-al-right-right?" Something asked in a horrible metallic, scratchy, broken voice. I opened my eyes, and looming over me was an enormous figure, blue eyes glowing brightly. I screamed, and curled up even tighter, trying to shut out the monsters.

"F-f-freddy, y-you're-re s-scaring h-him!" Someone spoke in a similar, broken voice.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"C-can i-it f-f-f-fox! T-the o-only r-rea-reason y-you're sti-still h-here is b-b-because _He_ i-is here!" The "Freddy" person snarled.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound came closer, and closer. Something poked me in the side. I whimpered, and curled into a tighter ball. Everything quieted.

Sirens sounded from somewhere outside the door. Car doors were slamming, and people were shouting at each other.

The room was too quiet. I peeked my head out from the little ball, and looked up.

There were two pairs of eyes staring at me, as well as a singular eye, and two tiny red dots. Suddenly, the one orange eye started coming closer to me.

_Zap!_

The sparks flew once more, and I was greeted by a worn down bear, a little blocky, and it's insides exposed. There was terrifying chicken with too many teeth, and missing hands standing in the corner. A purple rabbit with a missing arm, and half of its face missing was sitting down against the wall, facing me. Last but not least, the tall Fox creature standing directly in front of me, an eye patch over one of its eyes, and a sharp hook on one of its hands. The fox was looking very worn down. Its middle was missing its cover, and its legs were in a similar state.

The fox sat down near me, leaning against the wall. It looked tired.

"M-my n-n-name is F-Foxy the F-Fox Pi-Pirate." It said. "Wh-what's y-your's?"

"M-Mike." I told it. I was shaking, but I felt more secure now. maybe it was the way "Foxy" spoke, but I felt more calm.

"W-well M-M-Mikey, ho-ow a-abo-out i-if y-you come over-over h-here, I-I-I'll t-tell yo-you a s-s-story ab-about h-how I-I m-m-managed t-to d-defeat the K-K-Kraken w-with my h-hook ti-ied be-behind m-my b-b-back?" It asked. I was very intrigued to say the least. I had never heard of a "Kraken," let alone how one would beat it. I stood up, and made my way over to the Fox Pirate, sitting in its lap. It began to tell me the story in a pirate voice, but I didn't pay any attention. It was so warm, and I was so tired.

I eventually woke up, with the police breaking down the door, and rushing me out. I waved goodbye to Foxy as they carried me away. I saw the faintest flicker of light in its eyes as the door closed behind me.

~{o}~{o}~

I finished telling Foxy my story. She looked at me for a few seconds, as if thinking. She started blinking rapidly, tears dripping from her eyes. She charged me, tackling me to the ground.

"Little Mikey!" She cried, cuddling against me. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Foxy." I told her, hugging her back. We lay there for a minute, hugging each other, remembering each other from long ago. "I'm not sure if this is weird, but I made an imaginary friend based off you." I admitted to Foxy. She looked me directly in the eyes, her own sparkling.

"Aww... That's so cute!" She exclaimed. She got up off of me, stepping back a few feet. I turned my attention back to the task at hand. I picked up the heavy speaker, and started carrying it towards the West hall door.

"Look out!" I grunted, shuffling past Foxy. I slowly made my way down the hall, Foxy following closely behind me. _"Geez, this is heavy!"_ I wasn't going to say anything to Foxy about it. I didn't need her to hurt herself carrying this thing.

I managed to make it into the dining area without dropping it on my foot. I carried it to one of the tables, and set it right beside the table. I then turned around, heading for the West hall once again.

I picked up one of the large screens that lined the hallway, and carried it back to the dining area. I set it on the table, then went back for another. The second screen was harder to lift because I had used most of my energy moving the speaker. I grunted, and lifted it off the pile, turning back to the dining area. I set that screen beside the first, and then turned back for two more.

Foxy strolled into the dining area, carrying one screen in each arm. She set them on the table with ease, and then smirked at me.

"Show off..." I muttered. She smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"Poor little Mikey!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes, brushing my hair back with my fingers.

"I just need a few more things." I told her. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were watching this with interest, puzzled expressions plastered to their faces.

_-10 minutes later-_

I had grabbed everything I needed. I went to my car, and grabbed a cord. I retrieved several extension cords from various points in the restaurant, and had managed to connect the screens together to form a giant one.

I connected my phone to the screens, and then Googled one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time. I set up chairs in front of the screen, and called everyone over.

"Sit." I told them. They all did so, facing the screens with interest. I followed the cord that connected the Christmas tree to the power, and unplugged it. I then moved to down the West hall, entering the supply closet. I turned the "Master Control" switch back. Everything went dark for a second, and then lit up like it was... Christmas...

I turned off the power for every room except for the dining area. I walked back towards the four, grinning widely. The screens were working, and showed a large image of what was on my phone. I turned the lights off in the dining area, then sat in my chair next to Foxy's. I pressed play on my phone.

The screens showed the Disney castle, fireworks exploding near the castle. I glanced over at Bonnie. His eyes were glued to the screen. I checked on Chica and Freddy. They weren't much better off.

_Screech!_

Foxy slid her chair closer to mine, scraping it against the blue and red tile.

"SSSHHHH!" All three members of the band shushed her at once. I smiled as Foxy sat down directly beside me, our legs almost touching.

Foxy suddenly sighed, and leaned against me. I didn't complain. She didn't stay like that for long. It wasn't even a minute later that she snuggled in right beside me, burying her muzzle into my shoulder, looking at the screen out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Mike?" Foxy whispered. I turned towards her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes Foxy?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything." I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked her. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine too, in a way." She told me. Foxy yawned loudly, leaning against me more. She was practically in my lap at this point. "I'm tired, can you wake me up when the movie is over?"

"Sure." I smiled. Foxy leaned up, and kissed me on the cheek.

"G'night." She yawned. She laid down, curled up on my lap and her chair, her little Santa hat ball dangling across her face.

I looked up at the screen once the movie started picking up its pace.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween. This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."

I tuned the movie out after that. However, Bonnie's terrified scream of "ZOMBIE!" made me want to watch it some more. I just couldn't watch it. Foxy was back, sleeping peacefully in my lap. She was so warm, and peaceful. Her peaceful quiet got to me as well. My eyelids felt heavy, and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Bonnie running out of the room in terror.

...

...

...

_CRASH!_

I jumped out of my chair, sending Foxy crashing to the floor. I quickly looked around the room for what source of the noise. Chica was standing over top a broken monitor, looking down nervously.

"Ow..." Foxy whined, standing up, rubbing her rear. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Foxy." I apologized. I checked the table where the setup had been. All the monitors were gone, the speaker was gone, and my phone along with several cords were sitting on the table. I checked the West hall. Bonnie was lugging the speaker back to the office, humming "This Is Halloween" loudly.

I started moving the chairs back to where they were supposed to go, moving several at a time. I placed them back into their proper positions, sighing at the red and green hats placed on the table. I checked out the front doors of the restaurant, giving the middle finger to the still dancing fat guy in my spot.

I walked back towards the table, pocketing my phone, and placing the cords that didn't belong to me on top of the other screens in the West hall. I headed back towards the office. Once I entered, I quickly took the grey cube, and hid it in one of the drawers. Foxy entered the office behind me, just as I closed the drawer.

"Hey." I greeted Foxy as she walked in.

"Hey, thanks for the best day I've had in a while." She told me, hugging me gently.

"I didn't do anything." I told her, hugging her back gently.

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed, letting go of me. "You managed to make it so that I don't have to live the rest of my life in fear. So I can actually be able to do things instead of sitting in Pirate Cove, year after year."

"Well, you're worth it." I told her. She smiled, and hugged me once more.

"Hey, I'm coming in." Bonnie warned. He joined in the hug.

"Hey, I'm joining in too!" Chica exclaimed, hugging around me as well. Suddenly I was in the center of a warm circle of bodies, with no way out. "Freddy!" Chica called.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, walking into the office. The moment he spotted every one, he stopped. "I don't want to be a part of this..." He said, backing away slowly.

"C'mon!" Chica whined, leaving the group for a moment to grab Freddy's paw. "Come and be happy!"

"Fine!" Freddy grumbled. He joined in the group hug. I was now trapped, caught in between the bodies of four warm animatronics. However, Foxy was still hugging me, and I was hugging her back. It felt weird to know that I was at the center of all this. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten that ad delivered to my door.

A chime went off over the intercom, indicating that my shift was over, and that everyone had to go back to their proper places. Everybody let go, leaving the group hug.

"Bye bye!" Chica exclaimed, leaving out the East hall door.

"See you tomorrow!" Bonnie said happily, leaving out the West hall door.

"Have a good day, Mike." Freddy told me, following Chica out the door.

It was only Foxy and I left in the office. Foxy blushed, and stepped closer to me.

"Look, mistletoe." She said, pointing upwards at the roof. I didn't even have time to look up before she leaned forwards, pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her back, locking our lips together. My eyes widened as I felt her tongue start to trail around my lips, before trying to enter my mouth. I used my own tongue to push back against hers. Foxy widened her eyes slightly, before closing her eyes. Our tongues entwined and danced around each other, sharing this intimate moment together.

I was starting to feel light headed. I hadn't taken a breath the entire time we had kissed. I slowly broke the kiss, gasping for air once I was free. I hugged Foxy, resting my head on her chest.

"Merry Christmas Mike." Foxy murmured. "Did you know that there was no mistletoe?" I laughed, looking up at her beautiful, sparkling orange eyes.

"Yes I did, you sly fox." I laughed. Foxy rested her head on my own, sighing happily. She moved, leaning down near my ear, her nose brushing against my earlobe.

"I love you." She whispered. I stopped. I stepped back from Foxy, looking up at her, shocked. Foxy looked surprised, and looked like she was about to cry. "Did-did I say something wrong!?"

"No one's ever said that to me before." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and rushed towards Foxy, hugging her tightly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**_I'M NEVER WRITING ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! (Merry Christmas)_**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/

**_Just kidding, but honestly, what is wrong with you!? I said sorry for making it so long, and that I would make it shorter. ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT WERE ABOUT KEEPING THE CHAPTERS LONG! I have NO $%^& *# IDEA HOW I DID! "Keep the chapters long" "I like long chapters"! NONE OF THAT SAYS HOW I DID! Hah... hah... *deep breath* Seriously... Please do NOT write a review just on the AUTHORS NOTE! I felt somewhat sad that my chapter wasn't good enough to top the authors note... Please, add a response to the authors note WITH the review...*sigh* *proceeds to cry a little after spilling out all my emotions*_**

**_So... I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was... Oh yeah..._**

**_LONGEST CHAPTER YET!_**

**_Sheesh... Please, kill me now... The way that this is going, I actually might make a 10,000 word chapter..._**

**_Anyways... PLEASE DON'T WRITE A REVIEW BASED ON THE AUTHORS NOTE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Or just cry... I think I will just cry..._**

**_It took me 2 days without any breaks other than to sleep, and eat. Please, be gentle! I might just have a mental breakdown and cry after this is uploaded_**

**_?Retpahctsalehtniggeretsaeehteesenoondid (Please read it backwards)  
><em>**

**_9,100 words exactly!  
><em>**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**


	7. Night 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 7**_

I pulled into the parking lot earlier than I usually did. I was just too excited to wait and see my friends at the restaurant. My entire day had been crappy. I had been told that the rent on my apartment had increased, and by quite a lot. Whenever I wasn't sleeping, or out getting food and necessary items for survival, I was thinking about Feddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I couldn't take my mind off of Foxy, and the others. I was constantly counting how many hours I had left before I could see them again.

It was 10:17 when I pulled into the driveway. I decided to get an early start to my work shift, paying little attention to the few cars still in the parking lot. I put the car into park, removed the keys, left the vehicle, closed the door, and locked the car with the remote control. I strolled towards the building happily, expecting it to be empty. Once I entered the dining area, I realized that it was far from it.

There were several people wandering around in the dining area, stacking hats on tables, and cleaning up the room. The janitor looked up from the floor which he was mopping, and glared at me. I hadn't expected that at all.

"It's thanks to you my job is hell." He muttered, going back to mopping the floor. I stood there silently, observing the room.

A girl had finished setting hats up on her table, and turned around to work on another one. Her gaze landed on me, and she instantly stopped what she was doing. She leaned over to a man finishing up his table, and nudged him in the side. He looked up at me as well, eyes wide.

"It's Mike." The girl whispered. The room was so quiet, I could hear it from where I was standing. Everything in the room stopped. The people setting up chairs, moving tables, or just entering the dining area had halted everything they were doing, and regarded me strangely.

Whispers of "It's Mike" suddenly filled the room. I was stuck there, the center of attention of the entire room. I hated that feeling, being watched by everyone. It gave me a sense of unease, and worry.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, marching up to me. He stopped just short of me, glaring at me, looking like he was ready to punch me in the face. "Stop messing with the animatronics!" Several courses of "Yeah" echoed around the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. I glanced over to the stage, looking towards my immobile friends. They didn't move an inch, though I caught a slight amount of movement from their eyes. I nervously looked behind myself at the glass door. I couldn't fight off all these people if they decided to jump me.

"Don't you play dumb!" The man exclaimed, poking me in the chest with one of his meaty fingers. "Ever since you've been working here, the animatronics have been acting different!"

"They look different!" Someone in the back chimed up.

"I served a child a pizza." Someone told me, exiting the kitchen area. He walked closer to the stage, and pointed at them accusingly. "The kid started crying because he didn't get the topping he wanted. They all stopped singing, and stared at the child. Then they glared at me, like it was _my _fault."

Several whispers echoed around the room once more. Everyone was glaring at me, and I prayed that they didn't decide to attack me, or one of the animatronics. How was I going to explain that part?

"I think you're just seeing things." I told them, backing away slightly. The man saw his opportunity, and pressed forwards, pushing me back.

"Just seeing things!?" The man exclaimed. His mustache twitched, and he pressed me back faster. "I'll give you something to see!"

The man shoved me backwards, sending me to the floor. I landed on my rear, rolling back slightly. I was near the entrance of the building, if I could just make it to the entrance, I could make it to my car, and come back in an hour once they had all gone.

The mustached man leaped forwards. He tackled me to the tile just as I was starting to get up. He wrestled with me for a moment, elbowing me in the stomach. He crawled up, and sat on my chest, pinning my arms to my sides. He grabbed my shoulder with his left hand, and swung with his right.

_Crack!_

Several cheers erupted around the room. The blow to my jaw stung slightly, but wasn't as bad as what I had been subject to in the last week. I shrugged it off, and readied myself as the mustached man brought back his fist for another strike. He swung at me. I ducked my head to the side, causing him to go just over my head, and I could feel the air rush over my scalp. The man fell forwards slightly, and I took my chance to escape.

I used my legs, and pushed off the ground with them. I managed to make my body go diagonal, causing the man to fall forwards further. I used my arms, and pushed him over my head, causing him to roll off of me, falling to the floor. I swiftly got to my feet, and faced the man. He stood up as well, and we squared off, pacing each other, circling slowly.

Everyone in the room quickly gathered around the two of us, forming a ring around us. I was familiar with this. I had been in my fair share of fights, starting in elementary school. The first one I could remember was the one with the bully that had always stolen from other kids. He intimidated them with his gang, forcing people to hand over whatever he wanted. I eventually called him out as a coward, hiding behind the bodies of his "friends" instead of fighting his own fights. The battle quickly ended with me kicking him in the crotch. He hadn't bothered anyone after that.

"Fight fight fight fight!" The people chanted, pushing and shoving to get as close as they dared.

"C'mon!" The girl shouted. She went up behind me, and shoved me, sending me off balance. I was only stumbling forwards for a moment, but that was enough for the mustached man. He charged me, bringing his fist behind himself, stepping forwards with his left foot. He swung with his right arm, fist flying for my face.

_Crunch!_

He caught me in the nose while I was stumbling forwards. My head whipped backwards, and the floor fell out from underneath me. The room tilted on its side, before I crashed to the floor smacking my head on the cold, hard tile. My head was pounding, and my vision became slightly blurry. Though dazed, I had enough sense to cover my head once I saw the ring of people surge towards me, shouting "Get him!" loudly. I rolled to my side and covered my head, as the first blows started landing on me.

Someone kicked the back of my head, and everything seemed to pause for a moment. I was surrounded by an angry mob of people, with no hope for escape. Freddy, Bonnie Chica, and Foxy wouldn't be able to activate for at least another hour and a half. I couldn't fight off thirteen people at once.

Someone punched the side of my head, causing everything to return. Kicks, punches and other attacks all landed upon me, and I was helpless. I was only able to take the beating, and lay curled up.

A heavy kick struck me in the ribs. White hot pain shot throughout my body, and everything went dark. I immediately uncurled, and screamed in pain as my already broken ribs were shoved deeper into my body. I started to thrash around, trying to escape the horrible pain. I was unable to breathe, the ribs stabbing my lungs, causing unbearable pain to course throughout my body. Everything else stopped all together.

"Shit!" Someone exclaimed. I could faintly hear them backing away from me. I was suddenly alone on the tile, everyone in the room backed away. I resigned to laying still, trying to keep conscious through the pain. "Did we kill him?"

"It's your fault!" I heard through the pounding of my ears. I needed air, but couldn't take any in without my ribs puncturing my lungs. I was beginning to feel light headed, and dizzy. The cold tile grew colder underneath me as my senses started to fade.

I could make out people arguing around me. Some weird noise started up in the background of the talking, and all the people around me stopped all together. The simultaneous shuffling of feet lead me to believe they were looking at something.

"Llllllllllleeeeeeeeetttttttsssss eat-eat-eat-eat-eat!" Chica's voice exclaimed, breaking through the silence of the room. Jerky, uneven footfalls sounded from the stage, as well as broken, static noises.

"RUN!" Someone shouted. People started stampeding for the entrance of the building, pushing and shoving each other to get out. Eventually everything fell silent, and quick, even footsteps started getting louder.

"Mike!" Chica exclaimed. Everything felt like it was underwater. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and I felt somewhere between throwing up, and choking. I felt cooler still, as something's shadow dropped over me, hiding me in the darkness. "C'mon, stay with me!"

She gently rolled me on my back. The searing pain shot throughout my body once again. I went rigid, and opened my mouth to scream in pain. Nothing came out save a gargle that lasted several seconds.

"What's... Wrong?" Freddy asked. He sounded strained, like he was fighting something.

"He can't breathe!" Chica exclaimed. She sounded slightly strained as well, but not as bad as Freddy. "Okay, Mike? Stay still!" She placed her hands on my broken ribs, pressing them deeper into my body. I lost all feeling in my body. I was aware of nothing but the white pain in my chest. "This is going to hurt!" She told me, but I could barely hear it. Everything seemed far away, and the drum pounding in my head slowly stopped.

_CRUNCH!_

I gasped loudly as Chica shoved the broken ribs back, leaving me room to breathe. Everything came back in a sudden rush. I proceeded to curl into a tight ball, quickly taking in breaths, even though my ribs were still cracked. I had just enough room to breathe, but any deeper caused pain to erupt throughout my body.

I lay there on the floor, quiet sounds making it past my lips. I was whimpering, and crying, laying there on the cold tile. Crying didn't help at all. The salty tears streamed down my face, and into the open cuts, burning terribly.

"Mike, it's okay." Chica told me. I didn't even acknowledge her existence. I just stayed there, unable to bring myself to move. A cold feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach, and I felt disconnected from the rest of my body. All I could feel was pain, terrible pain, both emotional and physical.

"Humans." Freddy muttered, taking uneven steps, sometimes stumbling forwards. "They attack each other, and harm themselves for _fun_." Freddy spat.

"Mike's not like that!" Bonnie exclaimed. He sounded strained as well. The two seemed to be getting closer, but I didn't care. I was stuck in my own little world of pain, shaking uncontrollably. I was dimly aware of someone taking hold of my hand, rubbing it slowly with their own.

"C'mon Mike, we need to clean you up." Chica murmured softly, slowly lifting me into the air. I inhaled sharply as my ribs shifted slightly, grating against my insides. I felt cold, and I was shivering rapidly. Chica's warm body didn't help one bit.

The sounds of the animatronics walking changed slightly. It sounded more echoed, and hollower. We were inside of the washrooms. The sound of running water sounded right in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, and gazed into the mirror at myself.

Chica was holding me in her arms, looking down at me worriedly. I had an enormous bruise on my face, as well as several smaller ones. Small cuts covered my face. There was dried blood caked to my face, running from my forehead and nose, down to my chin. I looked at myself further. I slowly rolled up the sleeve of my t-shirt, exposing the bloody bandages from before. I had forgotten to change them. The scabby "It's Me" carved into my forearm was as prominent as ever. I looked at myself as a whole, and saw a bloody mess in the arms of Chica.

"I had no idea I looked that bad." I joked. I tempted a small laugh, but ended up coughing. The coughing fit caused my broken ribs to stab into my lungs, causing another wave of pain and nausea to wash over me.

"Stop talking." Freddy told me. I slowly settled down, and sighed slightly. I started stretching out in Chica's arms. She gently set me to my feet, holding onto me gently in case I fell. I blinked several times, and looked around at the three with me.

I suddenly felt something wet touch my face. I cringed back slightly, leaning away from the cold water. Bonnie sighed, and reached towards me, slowly washing my face with his wet paw. After there was a substantial amount of blood on his paw, he washed it off in the sink, and repeated the process. I stood there, shivering slightly.

"Why would they do that?" Chica asked, holding me gingerly.

"They do it because they can." Freddy replied. He sounded bitter, and angry.

"I swear, I'm going to kill them." Bonnie muttered. He looked at me quickly, concern showing in his eyes. "I couldn't fight the code fast enough to get to you. I'm sorry Mike." Bonnie was beating himself up over this.

"It's fine." I told him, shaking my head slightly. "It wasn't your fault."

"You're right." Freddy said solemnly. He suddenly stepped forwards, and gripped my shoulder tightly. I gasped in pain. "It's your fault! Why did you come back so early?"

"I wanted to see you." I told him through gritted teeth. His tight grip loosened slightly.

"Why?" He asked, staring me directly in the eyes. "Why would you want to see us? You could have been safe at home, with your family and friends."

"Freddy." Chica warned. Freddy glared at her, and then looked back at me, his grip tightening.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're my friends and family." I told them, gazing around the room. I then looked directly at Freddy. "The others either died or left me. I'll let you pick." I didn't mean for the last bit to sound harsh, but I was at the end of the line with him.

"Come with me for a moment." Freddy told Chica. She gave me a gentle squeeze, and then followed Freddy out of the washroom. It was just Bonnie and me in the room. He continued to clean me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, but frowned once he noticed the gash on my forehead.

"Freddy, why are you acting like this?" I heard Chica ask from outside the room. "You were fine yesterday."

"It's because I care!" Freddy snapped. Bonnie and I glanced at each other quickly, before turning out heads back to the doorway.

"We all care Freddy." Chica soothed.

"I'm not going to let others I care about get hurt when I can stop it!" Freddy shouted.

"Freddy, we both know that what happened in 1987 wasn't your fault." Chica told him.

"I couldn't stop that purple colored man because of that _puppet_!" He spat. "All those children..."

"That was in the past." Chica told him. "You can't change that. Now we have to worry about Mike."

"You're right." Freddy sighed. He and Chica entered the room once again, and Bonnie hastily got to work, trying to scrub the blood from my face. I looked away from the doorway, trying to not seem like I was listening.

Freddy approached me, and placed one of his large paws on my shoulder. He turned me to face him, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry Mike, I overreacted." Freddy told me. He glanced around the room quickly, before speaking again. "We can't tell Foxy about what just happened. She might freak out because we didn't wake her." Bonnie and Chica nodded in agreement. "Mike, just tell her you tripped. It's not worth fighting over."

I stood there quietly. Bonnie finished scrubbing my face clean of all blood, and checking over the rest of me. He didn't find anything too concerning, other than my ribs.

"You need to see a doctor, or go to a hospital." Chica chided.

"I did." I sighed. "They told me to take some pain killers, and let it heal."

"Go get surgery and make them stick it back together with a special glue." Bonnie suggested.

"I tried. I don't have enough money for it." I told him, slightly embarrassed about my lack of funds.

"Well, just take it easy." Bonnie told me. He, Chica, and Freddy started leading me out of the room, and down the East hall towards my office. I limped along with them, wincing in pain every time I took too large of a step, jarring my side.

The trio led me into the office. I wasn't even in the office, and the cool air from the fan still affected me. The three entered the office, and stood around the new chair that had been brought in. It looked pretty normal in chair standards. It was a rolling chair, padded with foam. It's outside was a soft, brown leather, and the arm rests were covered in it as well. Bonnie urged me towards it. I sat down carefully, trying not to bump myself around too much. I sat in the chair, and rested my head back against it.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing there watching me. However, each of them twitched occasionally, like there was an itch that they just couldn't scratch.

"Mike, we need to go back to the stage." Freddy told me. "It's before twelve, and our programming doesn't like it."

"I'll be fine." I told them. Freddy nodded, and left down the East hall. Bonnie, following suit, left down the West hall. Chica was still in the office with me, regarding me curiously.

"Just really quick." Chica told me. She closed both of the power doors, which now worked, and sat down on the desk in front of me. "Please don't tell me you're leading Foxy on because she has breasts." I sat there surprised. Of all the things that she could have said, that was one thing I didn't expect.

"I wouldn't do that." I told Chica. "I... I love Foxy. She's wonderful, and kind, and the only person I've been able to talk to in a long time." Chica nodded.

"Just making sure." She told me. She reached down lower, near her waist, and grabbed something I couldn't see. She slowly started tugging it upwards, and I realized that it was a thin layer of cloth, matching her "feathers."

"What are you doing?" I asked tentatively. She rested the raised cloth on her chest, and tugged her bib off, setting it on the desk in front of me. She started tugging the cloth higher, until it suddenly came loose, exposing her breasts and beautiful figure to me.

"I have them as well." She told me. She suddenly blushed, realizing what she just did. "I-I'm not doing this b-because I like you!" She said hastily. "I'm doing this because I-I care about Foxy." She suddenly pulled the cloth down once again, covering up breasts, and giving her the appearance of a genderless animatronic once more. She pulled her bib back over her head, and straightened it out, leaving no evidence of what she had just done. She opened both doors, and looked at me quickly. "Be careful."

"I will." I told her. She wandered off down the East hall, leaving me alone in the office. I reached into my pocket, and checked my phone. It was only 11:07. I still had an hour left before any of them became fully active. I closed my eyes, and rested my head back against the head rest of the chair, trying to think about things. I slowly felt sleep overwhelming me, and gave into it, allowing the darkness to consume me.

...

...

...

The sound of the power cutting out, and the generator starting up jolted me from my restful sleep. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and quickly checked around the room. There was no one in here with me. I glanced at my phone that I had left on the desk. It was only 11:48. Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie shouldn't be up for twelve more minutes. I grabbed the tablet that was resting face down on the desk, bringing up the show stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all there, standing quietly. I switched the camera feed to Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, with no sign of life inside. The camera suddenly switched to 2B. There was a poster of a golden colored Freddy head on it. A giggle emanated from the tablet.

"What?" I asked aloud. I clicked on another camera view. It flashed an image of the dining area, before switching back to 2B. The same laugh came from the tablet. I was starting to get nervous. The fresh memory of Golden Freddy still in my mind, I started panicking a little bit. I rapidly started switching cameras, trying to break free of the image.

It kept reappearing, each time the giggle increased in volume. I was nervously shaking at this point. I set the tablet down.

Golden Freddy was sitting in my room, slumped over and lifeless. Two tiny pinpricks of light were all that was there in its dead eyes. Golden Freddy was holding a microphone in its right hand, and was wearing a top hat, and a dark blue bow tie.

Images of an eyeless Bonnie, Freddy with bloodshot eyes, and the words "It's Me" flashed over my vision, making it difficult to see Golden Freddy. I blinked, hoping to make the terrifying creature leave like the last time.

It was still there.

I tried to stand up, and run out of the office. I couldn't move any muscle in my body. I just sat there, lifeless as the creature in front of me. I tried to call for help, but nothing short of a soft moan left my mouth.

The creature giggled once more. The face of Golden Freddy filled my vision, a loud screaming noise filling my ears. I felt the world spinning faster, and faster. An enormous wave of vertigo washed over me, and I felt like I was being sucked right out of my body. The screaming noise became louder, and the room stretched out before my eyes, slowly fading to darkness.

~{o}~{o}~

My sight slowly returned. I was... In a car. My hand was drumming on the steering wheel happily. I tried to stop my fingers, and focus on the road. I couldn't. I started humming an old tune, but it wasn't me that was doing it.

I was watching through the eyes of another person. The person glanced over to the passenger seat of the vehicle, looking at the knife on the seat, before turning back to the road.

I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. The person I was watching was wearing a purple uniform, like the ones the employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had to wear. Oddly enough, I wasn't given one.

"Just turn right up here." The person said aloud. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. We pulled up to a small building, with the words "Fredbear's Family Diner" written on the side.

"Just a quick stop." The man told himself. I noticed a crying child just outside the doors of the diner. He was sitting on the ground, one hand on the glass, peering into the building.

We pulled up alongside the child. The man grabbed the knife from the passenger seat, and left the car. He closed the purple vehicle's door, and strolled up to the child, quickly glancing around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The man I was watching through asked. He hid the knife behind himself, and smiled down at the child.

"I... I'm not allowed inside..." The child sniffed. He didn't seem to be older than five.

"I know what will make you feel better!" The man told him happily. The child stopped crying, and looked towards us.

"Really?" The boy asked incredulously. I felt my head nod.

"Really!" We said. We flashed the child the biggest smile we could. "Close your eyes."

"Kay!" The child happily said. He closed his eyes tightly, sporting a huge grin. The man quickly checked inside the building. A scary looking version of Freddy was slowly pacing around the room, delivering cake to children. Freddy's eyes never left the door.

"Here it comes!" We announced happily. The man suddenly whipped the knife out from behind himself, and embedded it hilt deep into the child's side. He covered the child's mouth quickly, muffling his screams. He removed the knife, and held it to the child's throat. I could feel the child's tears running down my hand. The man laughed as the child slowly bled out, his struggles becoming feeble. The man released the child's mouth, but he did not scream. He just wept, and continued crying. The man took his knife, and grabbed the child's forearm. I couldn't close my eyes. I could only watch as the man slowly dug the knife into the child's skin, blood dripping from the flesh. I could feel the tugging of the knife in my hand as it sliced through veins, and tendons. The man continued to cut into the child, and I could only look in horror at what the man had done.

"It's me." The man breathed, sighing happily. We gazed upon the child, laying on the ground, the life fading from his eyes. The small child gave a small gasp, before falling still and silent. The man grinned at his accomplishment. He quickly checked through the glass door of the restaurant.

Freddy was standing there, unmoving, staring directly at us. He didn't blink, he didn't even look away when an employee told him to get back to work. He just stared.

A small movement in a corner of the building caught our attention. The puppet that had been hanging from the wall slowly turned its head, the tear stains on its face looked fresh. It continued to watch us, as we got into the car, and drove away. My vision started fading once again. A loud screaming filled my ears, and the face of the puppet filled my vision for a moment, before everything went dark.

...

"...for the gift." Foxy's voice broke through the darkness for a moment. "It fits per-" She stopped talking for a moment. I could feel the same darkness coming back. Pressure started building, at first a low rumble, but quickly built to a high pitched scream. "Mikey?" Foxy asked. I felt her hand faintly touch the top of my head. "Mike!?" Quick footfalls sounded directly in front of me. "Something's wrong with Mike!" Foxy shouted.

The pressure popped.

I was watching through the eyes of the same person. There was a dark outline around the sides of my vision, and only two small holes to look through. It was very dark outside. A cool breeze blew through the small cracks in the costume we were wearing. The man I was watching through was shivering, but not with cold.

"C'mon kids!" The man said happily, trying to mimic a robot voice. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah!" The kids happily cheered. We all walked towards a building with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" printed on the sign atop the building. The man opened the front doors, and ushered all the children inside. Once they were all in, he closed and locked the door behind himself. He lead the children to a table, and set each of them down in a chair, pushing them in until they were each comfortably set up.

"I'll be right back." He told the children. We started walking to the back of the dining area, and I realized that it was the same layout as the building I worked in. We entered the kitchen, and headed towards a refrigerator. The man opened it, and pulled out a beautiful cake, with Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on top of it in edible paper. He set the cake down on the counter near him, and opened one of the many drawers. He pulled out several plates and forks, as well as a few sparklers. He set the sparklers on the cake, lining each up perfectly, before lighting them. He then picked up the cake, balancing it in one hand, and carrying the plates and forks in the other.

The kids cheered happily once we exited the kitchen area. The man set the cake at the table where the children were seated. While the children were watching the sparklers, we walked towards a side wall, checking a calender. It was June 26th. We looked upwards at the clock above the calender. It was only 1:37.

"Four hours." The man muttered to himself. He walked back towards the children who were now watching him. The sparklers had died out. "Hey, it's a party! Let's put on your party hats!" The man spoke once again, in a robotic voice. We watched as the children put the party hats on their heads, happily talking to each other, wondering about what other surprises the night would bring.

I felt a light tugging on my right hand. We looked downwards at a little girl, holding a golden colored paw.

"Excuse me Mr. Freddy, but don't you need a hat too?" She asked, holding a red party hat in her tiny hands, looking up at us worriedly.

"I already have a hat." The man spoke, slightly confused. _"This wasn't part of the plan." _He spoke to himself. I was shocked that I could hear it.

"But you don't have a _party_ hat." The girl said seriously. She bounced slightly, her little pig tails bouncing around.

"Oh, well, if you insist." The man told her. He knelt downwards, and watched through the mask as the little girl set the hat upon his head, struggling against the tight elastic.

"There!" She said happily, her green eyes sparkling. The little girl stepped away from us, and smiled widely. She then grabbed the man's hand, and started to pull us back towards the table.

The man cut the cake for the children, and made sure to give them each an equal piece. While the children were busy eating the cake, he glanced towards the clock nervously.

My vision became a large blur as the night sped forwards. I could vaguely make out the shapes of coloring books, and board games. I lost tunnel vision just as the man started leading the children towards a closed off room. He led them all in, and sat them on the floor.

"You ready for Foxy?" The man asked the children, trying his best to sound excited.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed happily, some bouncing from enthusiasm. He left out the door, and towards headed towards Pirate Cove. The man opened the panel on Foxy's back, and started playing with some buttons and switches. Foxy whirred to life, and we raced behind one of the curtains, hiding from the direct view of Foxy. The animatronic raced past us, and towards the children. We could hear the enthusiastic screaming of children, and were just able to see the bright flashes from the artificial fireworks.

Foxy trudged back towards its cove, and entered the area. The man repeated the process, ducking behind the curtains after he had finished. The children cried out happily once again, and the bright flashes of light came from the room once more.

Once Foxy had settled back down in Pirate Cove, we left it, and checked the time of the clock.

5:36.

"Here we go." The man whispered. He walked back towards the room where he had left the children, drawing a knife from the inside of the suit. He rested his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath. He was shuddering with anticipation, and seemed like he was about to burst.

_Bang!_

He threw open the door, and charged towards the children. The kids turned towards us, smiling widely, until they saw that he wasn't going to stop. The boy we were charging towards screamed. His scream caused Bonnie to flash across my vision, his scream becoming metallic and robotic. I could only watch in horror as the man plunged the knife into the head of one of the children, killing him instantly. He wrenched the knife from the little boy's head, causing blood and brain matter to splatter around the child. The boy fell lifeless to the floor, as the man turned for another child.

The little girl that had given us a party hat raced out of the room. The man let her. He still had the other three to deal with.

Child after child died by the man's hand. A boy screamed, his scream turning into the cry of Freddy, his face flashing across my vision for a moment. One of them had their neck slashed, severing their jugular, spraying blood everywhere. Another had the knife plunged hilt deep into her eye. The girl screamed. Her scream turned into the scream of Chica for a moment, her face flashing across my vision. Chica faded, and the man turned for the next victim.

A little girl was curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically. We walked up to the girl, and rolled her onto her back, laying her flat. She screamed, and the man buried the knife into the girl's chest. He tore the knife out, and a deep red bloodstain slowly crept across the girl's orange dress. The little girl's scream flashed an image of Foxy across my vision. Her scream became the same screech used by all the animatronics, before fading back to her own. The girl's screaming slowly died, and fell silent. Her cold, dead eyes stared up at us in horror.

_"I want to see Foxy with my own eyes." _The man thought to himself. We walked to the area where Foxy was. He quickly disgarded the costume behind the curtains, making sure to cover it well. He then played with the switches in Foxy's back, setting it to what it had been before.

"Go go go!" The man laughed, watching Foxy race towards the children once more. No happy screaming could be heard, and no artificial fireworks flashed. It was silent. Foxy trudged back to Pirate Cove, and deactivated itself.

"Good show!" The man applauded. He retrieved the Golden Freddy costume from behind the curtains, and put it back on. He strolled towards the room where the dead children lay.

"Now for the last one." The man cackled. He rushed out of the room, and headed for one of the bathrooms. I felt a cold presence behind us, before it vanished into the room with the dead children. We raced towards the bathrooms, and slammed the girl's bathroom door open.

I could hear a quiet whimpering noise coming from one of the stalls. The man laughed, and slowly headed towards that stall, throwing open the doors of each before her stall.

_Bang!_

The first stall had been thrown open, smashing against the walls of the stall. We walked towards another one, laughing loudly.

_Bang! _

The girl screamed, as the door smashed against the walls of hers. The man laughed loudly, and opened her stall. The girl was pressed up against the toilet, covering her eyes, crying loudly. The man walked towards her, and wiped a tear off her face.

"Hey, you were nicer to me than the rest of them, so I'll give you a treat." He told her. I realized what he was about to do, and tried to shut myself out of it as well as I could.

The man started taking off the costume he was wearing, placing it on the ground beside him. He then started to undress, kicking his pants off to the side.

In the minutes that followed, I tried to ignore the screaming, and the blood curdling cries the girl made. I couldn't understand how someone would do that to a child. He kept going, unending, until the girl was bleeding.

"Stop! It hurts!" The girl cried in between her screams. The man just laughed, and continued to violate the poor girl.

My vision went dark, and the blackness surrounded me once more. The pressure had begun to build once again.

"...not breathing!" Foxy exclaimed. I could feel her trying to do something to me, but I couldn't tell what. All I could feel was the continuous pressure, building, and increasing quickly.

"Do C.P.R!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We don't breathe!" Freddy shouted.

The pressure popped once more.

I was watching the man carry the girl back to the room where he had left the dead children. The girl was completely naked, and had a large, open cut trailing the entire length of her back. There was nothing inside. The words "It's Me" were carved into her neck.

The man was once again wearing the Golden Freddy costume. He was breathing heavily, and laughing.

"Just have to hide the evidence." The man muttered to himself. He entered the room, and stopped.

The dead children had been set upright, all facing each other. There were small boxes wrapped and tied in front of them. The boxes were white, with red ribbon. The four animatronics were standing around the children, unmoving. A small movement caught the man's attention, but when he turned his head, there was nothing.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" The man asked aloud. He set the little girl he was carrying on the ground, and started towards one of the children. "Ugh. I didn't think this part through."

The man took his knife, and started taking small bits off the child, one chunk at a time. First it was his ear, then it was one of his feet, then the head. Once the man had cut the stomach open, and all the still digesting cake spilled out, I nearly lost it. The man started stuffing the small bits of child into the Bonnie suit, taking care not to spill blood on the animatronic. He forced the child's bits into the face of the animatronic, the sound of flesh tearing and crunching made me want to die.

"Uh, sorry Bonnie. I hope he tastes better than he looks. Heh..." He laughed slightly, and continued to stuff the dead child in, until nothing was left. He continued to do this for every animatronic, cutting the child into small pieces, and forcing it into the animatronics.

Once he had finished stuffing the last child into the animatronic suits, he turned towards the girl on the floor. He removed the suit he was wearing, and stuffed the entire body of the girl inside, leaving it in a slumped over position.

The man checked his watch. It was 6:22. The first person of the day should be coming in. He was right. The front door creaked open, and the sound of footsteps sounded from the front.

"Over here!" The man I was watching whispered. He ducked into the room of dead children, hiding behind the door. The footsteps became louder, and the man that had come in walked into the room.

"What was- OH MY GOD!" He shouted. He looked around at all the blood around the room, unaware that we were sneaking up on him. The man I was watching raised the knife in the air, and smashed the guy on the head with the dull end, knocking him unconscious. We dragged the other man through the puddle of blood, and laid him down in it. He took the knife he was holding, and placed it in the unconscious man's hand, curling his fingers around it tightly.

"They knew one person entered, and now one person will leave." The man muttered. He took a deep breath, and then raced out of the room. Just as he left the room, I was briefly aware of the Marionette. It was standing in the center of the room, looking upon the stuffed animal suits, a faint tear trickling out of its eye.

...

"...can we do!?" Chica exclaimed. The sound of the humming insides of the animatronics told me that they were all there. I still couldn't move, and couldn't see. I felt the familiar feeling of pressure building.

"There's nothing to do!" Freddy exclaimed. "We can't touch him without him getting hurt!"

_Crash!_

Something had been thrown, or punched. It had smashed into many pieces, and the faint sound of metal skittering across a smooth surface emanated from my left. The room was now quiet, and the feeling of the pressure continued to rise.

"Do... do we have to... stuff him?" Chica asked.

"How could you say that!?" Foxy exclaimed. Angry footsteps sounded, getting closer to me. I felt something wrap around my torso, and a faint growl. "You'll have to get through me."

"Foxy, that might be the only way to save him." Freddy told her, walking closer to me.

"Or it could kill him!" Foxy shouted. The pressure continued to rise, nearly at its peak.

"He has one hour..."

The pressure popped one more.

I was in the back room of the restaurant, tearing at the Golden Freddy suit before me. It's blue eyes remained hollow as I tore the mask off, and threw it to the side. I continued to tear away at the suit, forcefully removing any mechanical and metal parts inside of it.

Once I had finished, I was left with a bare, blue-eyed endoskeleton on one side, and the Golden Freddy suit on the other side. I shakily pulled on the Freddy suit, ecstatic to be with it once more.

I was suddenly wrenched from that vision, thrown into another.

This time, I was wandering around a large version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I started removing the Golden Freddy suit, and left it on the floor just outside of the parts and service room. I flicked the knife in my hand, and slowly started down the hall that lead towards the office. I heard a terrified whimper from the first party room to my left. I entered it, and looked around the room. One of the table cloths moved faintly. It was hardly noticeable, but I saw it. I stomped towards the table, and flipped the cloth up.

The child underneath gave a terrified scream, and rolled out from underneath the table. The boy started running from me quickly. I slashed at him with my knife, catching him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and ran faster, just missing the second slash. His blood had gotten all over the table cloth, and underneath the table.

He ran out into the hallway, and tripped, causing him to spill more blood all over the floor, just outside of another party room. I chased after him, and he scrambled to his feet, racing into another party room. He didn't even have the chance to get into the vent, before I was upon him. I slashed him across the throat with the knife, spraying blood everywhere. He fell to the floor, and flailed around for a few seconds, before falling still.

My vision became blurry, and I felt like I was being hurtled forwards, before I found myself in a hallway, charging towards a small child, pushing himself into one of the corners in the hallway, hoping to be unnoticed. He wasn't. I grabbed onto his shoulder tightly, earning a scream of pain and fear, before embedding my knife into his skull. I wrenched the knife out, covered in brain matter and blood, as the boy's body slowly sank to the floor, lifeless.

My vision became tunneled, for a few moments, before spitting me out at the show stage. I glanced around the room for a few moments, before spotting a child hiding behind one of the animatronics on stage. I warily glanced at it, before rushing the child, realizing that it wasn't active. I ripped the child out from behind the animals, and threw her off the stage. She hit her head on the tile, earning a satisfying crack. I jumped from the stage, and just to make sure, stabbed her in the back upwards. Bone shattered beneath the powerful strike, and the girl lay still.

My sight jumped from the stage, to a new area. There was a prize counter to the side, and a large present beside the counter. The present had its lid opened, and nothing was inside. I knew that the puppet was supposed to be in there, but it wasn't. It was just myself, and the little boy in the room. I tried to ignore what I was seeing now. I tried to block out the child's screaming, and the violent rape occurring before my very eyes. Once the boy had passed out, he slashed his throat, and left him beside the box, walking towards another section of the restaurant.

I watched as the person controlling wandered in between the rows of arcade machines, checking in between each, before moving to the next ones. He scraped the knife across one of the outside cases, causing a loud screeching noise to erupt around the room, and sparks to fly from the machine.

"No! Stay away!" A little girl screamed. The man smiled, and raced across the room, heading for that voice. I ducked around the carousel that they had set up in the room, passing Balloon Boy. It was a little difficult to see the child in the dark room, since I had cut the power to the building, but that didn't stop me from following her crying, and little sniffles.

I found her, curled up in Kids Cove, pressed into a dark corner. I easily stepped around "Mangle" as the employees called it. I passed it, and slowly approached the girl.

"No! Stay back!" She screamed. I laughed heartily, amused that she thought she could tell me what to do. I lunged forwards, and grabbed the girl by the arm. I took my knife, and slowly dug it into her skin, causing her to shriek in pain. I clamped my hand over her mouth, and continued to draw in her arm, like I had done so many other times.

I slowly realized I was associating myself with the child murderer I was watching. I internally shuddered, and continued to watch the man write in the girl's skin. I tried concentrating on what the child looked like, ignoring the screams.

She couldn't be older than six, maybe five. She had long, blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, and a pair of jeans.

She screamed once more as the man switched from her right arm, to her left arm. He began to carve the words "It's Me" into her other arm.

"Stop! Please!" She cried. The man stopped etching words into her arm, and looked up at her tear streaked face.

"Heh. You're screaming is getting really annoying." The man muttered, taking the knife, digging it deeper into her arm. She screamed in pain once again, hitting the man in the head. "Uh, yeah. I'm done with this."

The man tore the knife from the girl's arm, twirled it around, and plunged it hilt deep into her eye. The girl started screaming, and fell silent. She gave a small gasp, and fell still. The knife twitched in her eye socket, before stopping all together.

The man removed the knife from her eye, and the punctured eye deflated inside of her skull, the fluids pouring out slowly. He turned around, and glanced down at the Mangle quickly. It's eyes briefly flashed a brighter color, before going back to normal.

We wandered across the restaurant, whistling a happy tune.

"I did it again." The man laughed. "Now all I have to do is turn the power back on, take the Golden Freddy suit, and I'll be golden!" We continued down the restaurant, passing the creepy puppet's home, and the stage.

A faint flicker of movement caused us to turn our head to the left. A tall, black, slender figure with a white mask raced past us. I looked back at where it had come from. Freddy was chasing after it, holding his microphone tightly in his hand.

"-V. E. T. H. E. M." Freddy said, in stuttering letters. I removed the stun gun I always carried in my pocket, and pointed it at Freddy.

"You can't."

...

"...s time's up." Freddy announced. I still couldn't move, and was listening to this in horror. The pressure started building once more, but this time it felt different.

"No!" Foxy screamed. I heard the sound of Foxy moving, and I felt the roller chair being moved backwards. "You can't! He'll come back!"

"Foxy, this is our only chance to save him." Freddy told her. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but I couldnt.

"NO!" Foxy screamed, holding my hand tightly. The feeling in my hand started fading, as the pressure built once more. I didn't have time to prepare as I was thrown back into another vision.

I was in a room with another man. I could tell because of the eye holes, that I was wearing the Golden Freddy costume.

"I saw what you did!" The man exclaimed, pointing at me. "You're going to jail!" I sighed, flicked my wrist, causing the blafe to slide out of the costume. I grabbed hold of the knife, and nonchalantly sliced through his throat. He fell to the floor, and bled out on the tile.

"Heh, I guess I'm not going to jail now." I muttered.

My vision became blurry, and I was thrown into another scene.

"...a position just became... Available..." I spoke into the phone. The man I was watching continued to speak into the phone.

_"It was Phone Guy!" _I realized. Everything made sense.

The entire room shifted, and stretched before my eyes. I wasn't ready for the next scene I was placed into.

I was staring down at a young child, which I instantly recognized. It was me. We were in the parts and service room. I advanced upon the child.

_Thump!_

I stopped nearing the child. I felt a chill go down my spine as I recognized that padded footstep.

_Thump!_

The hand on the little kids shoulder was shaking. The exposed wire sparked, causing all kinds of shadows to dance across the wall.

Something suddenly grabbed me around the waist, and threw me backwards, causing me to crash into the wall. I didn't even hesitate to pick up the Golden Freddy costume, and run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I was breathing heavily as I put the suit back on.

"Nobody escapes me."

...

"Stop!" Foxy cried. I felt a small pressure on my back, in two specific locations. I was being carried by one of them. Their constant footfalls only confirmed my suspicion.

"He's been like this for three hours." Freddy told her, somewhat soothingly.

Something popped, and I was thrown back into the visions.

I was sitting in the purple car from before. I was looking at a house I was parked across from with binoculars. I had a phone in the hand without the binoculars, and was talking to someone.

"...cheating on you." I heard the man say. An angry reply was shouted through the phone. It was a large phone, but still unmistakeabley an old cellphone. The voice that came through was... my dad.

A child ran down the sidewalk, towards the house I had been watching. It was thirteen year old me. Just before little me entered the front door of the house, the door was thrown open, smashing against the house. My dad stormed past me, not even giving me a second glance, entered his truck, and drove away.

"Dad!" I heard the young Mike call out. He started running down the sidewalk, chasing after the speeding black truck. He ran for several seconds, before tripping over his own feet. He fell to the cement, and lay there crying. Calling for the father that wouldn't come back.

I suddenly got tunnel vision as I was thrown into another vision.

I was in my office, phone to my ear, Golden Freddy suit stuffed under the desk.

"...always wondered what was in all those empty heads... You know-" A faint moan emanated from the right. I felt Phone Guy smile widely, before having the tablet ripped out of his hands by Chica. He stood up, and allowed himself to be taken. Freddy walked into the room as well. His eyes were glazed over, and seemed to be happy about something.

Freddy started dragging Phone Guy out the West hall door.

"No, stuff me in the other suit!" Phone Guy shouted. He pushed on Freddy's face, leaving two hand prints on it. Chica suddenly jumped him, and restrained him. Freddy picked up the empty Golden Freddy suit, and held it up. Chica started shoving Phone Guy in, face first. All I could see we're the broken strips of metal, and wires shoved into the face.

Phone Guy screamed, but was smiling when he did.

The darkness of the suit quickly overwhelmed my sight. I was thrust into one final vision, this one far more terrifying than the others.

I was in a back alley, a small light several feet ahead of me flickered dimly. I sat there for several moments, before realizing I was immobile. I tried to make out what I was seeing. I appeared to be in between two tall buildings. I was in a corner just inside the back alley, hidden in the darkness. Something glinted in the darkness before me, but my head didn't tilt, so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Ssshtupid cheating wife!" Someone muttered, staggering down the back alley. "Bashtard shon that ishn't even mmmine!" The man was obviously drunk. He staggered underneath the light, and I felt my throat tighten.

It was my dad.

I watched as my father staggered closer towards me, smiling widely.

"I fooound yooouuuu." He sang happily.

"You did." The person I was watching through told him. "You know what you're here for."

"Yyyyesh I dew!" My father spoke, suddenly become stern once again. He bent down in front of us, and reached for the shiny metal object before us. He straightened up, and held his gun before him. It was the same gun he had used to kill my mother. "Whyy don't yoouu let me sshee you in the light?"

"You wouldn't like it." We spoke once more. I felt so many emotions about what I was seeing.

"Wellll, I'd besht be gooing now." My father spoke. He staggered off down the back alley, gun in one hand, alcohol in the other.

Everything quickly faded, going black, before reappearing in another location. We were across from a house, _my_ house. We were underneath a light post, the beam flickering rapidly.

A man staggered up to the house, muttering something under his breath. He walked up to the door, and knocked four times. He held something behind him, and the bottle of alcohol in front of him. The front door opened, and shouting immediately started up. I caught the outline of another person in the background through the door.

The man suddenly reached behind himself, and pulled the pistol we had given him out. The man I was watching through smiled as three shots rang out into the night.

"Finally got you."

~{o}~{o}~

"Don't do it Freddy!" Foxy screamed. I could feel cool metal pressed against my back. My lungs and head were burning, screaming for air.

"What if this is the only chance to save him?" Freddy asked. I heard him walking across the room, and picking something up off a wooden shelf.

"What if this kills him!?" Foxy shouted. Freddy stopped.

"Maybe we should wait." Chica told him tentatively. "Just a little while longer."

"We've waited for three hours. He hasn't woken up yet." Freddy told her. He started moving once again, and a shadow dropped over my eyelids. The shadow started spreading, getting closer. A faint breeze suggested something was moving towards my face.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. "You'll kill him!" Loud sounds of struggle sounded from just outside the room. **  
><strong>

"Freddy, let's just wait a little longer." Bonnie sounded strained.

"We can't. If we don't, he'll die." Freddy told him. Something rested on my face. It was sharp, and heavy.

I suddenly gasped, able to take in air once again. My body went rigid, and my eyes shot open.

There was a mask resting on my face, similar to the one in my dream. This one was filled with wires, and large metal bits.

I sat upright, causing the mask to fall off my face. I clutched my hand to my chest, something caught in my throat.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. Bonnie released Foxy, following her towards me. "Mike, are you alright!?" She grabbed onto my shoulders, looking me directly in the eyes. "Say something!"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came forth except for a faint whisper. I felt my throat constricting. I rolled away form Foxy, laying on the table, trying to take even breaths. I lay there, trying to refrain from throwing up.

"Mike?" Bonnie asked. I sat up, looking at him, holding my hand to my throat.

"I can't-" I wheezed. That little movement of air caught something in my throat. I began coughing slightly, covering my mouth with my hand. The light coughs began to irritate my throat further, causing the coughing to become more violent. I tried to take small breaths in between each cough.

"Just breathe." Foxy told me, rubbing my back with her hand.

The coughing became a violent, wracking cough, tearing at my throat, my entire body jumping from the force of it. Eventually, the coughing died down. I took several deep breaths. I was surprised when I tasted blood. Small flecks of blood were covering my hand and small portions of the metal table.

"Mike." Foxy breathed. She gently wrapped me in a warm hug, holding me close to her. I was shuddering, trying to understand what I had seen. Foxy stroked my hair, holding me closer. "Shh. It's alright."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. He approached me, and Foxy glared at him, causing Bonnie to stop in his tracks.

"Gol... Golden Freddy..." I whispered. All movement in the room stopped. Chica turned from the heads she was organizing on the shelves, and looked at me. Freddy turned from the corner he was in, staring at me as well.

"What about it?" Foxy asked, still holding me. I leaned back into her, trying to calm down. I realized that she was shaking too.

"It... He. He's Phone Guy..." I told them, voice barely above a whisper. "Bonnie, remember the voice on the phone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I can't remember where." He told me, nodding his head.

"He was stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit by you four." I told them. Bonnie took a step backwards, and Foxy's grip tightened on me.

"It was three years ago." Foxy spoke up, causing me to turn in her grip, looking directly at her. "We knew he was evil, but we couldn't remember why. That night, that puppet appeared. We had thought he was gone for good."

"That _puppet_ just sat there in the East hall, grinning, as if he found he situation amusing." Freddy told us, glaring at me for reminding him of a bad memory.

"The purple man was the man on the phone." I told Freddy. "The man on the phone is Golden Freddy."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Chica asked, taking a step forwards. They were all looking to me for the answers. I took a deep breath, unable to believe what I was about to tell them.

"The... the man dressed in a Golden Freddy costume, and lured five children into the restaurant. He... he murdered the five children, and stuffed them into the animatronic suits. Into... you." I told them. Freddy snapped his head up, suddenly going rigid. Chica took a step backwards, covering her beak with her hands. Bonnie backed into one of the corners of the room, looking around the area quickly. Foxy stopped moving all together, her tight hold locked around me.

"I can't remember." Freddy whispered. "I can't remember anything before the larger restaurant."

"None of us can." Chica murmured.

"The reason you can feel things isn't because of your robot model, Foxy." I told her, grabbing hold of her hand. She started shaking, a small, wet droplet landing on my shoulder.

Bonnie broke down in the corner. He slumped to the floor, covering his face. His whimpers and sobs audible across the room. Chica approached him, and crouched down beside him, consoling him.

"I'm going to go think about things." Freddy announced, his voice cracking slightly. He wiped his face quickly, before leaving the room. Chica grabbed Bonnie by the hand, and pulled him to his feet. Chica led Bonnie out of the room, leaving Foxy and me alone.

Foxy was trembling behind me. I broke free of her grip, and slid off the table. I walked around the table, approaching Foxy. She was slumped over, tears sliding from her eyes, running down her face. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her the best I could.

We stood there quietly, Foxy sniffling, her tears falling from her face, landing on me. I slowly rubbed her back, running my fingers through her fur. She hugged me back, resting her head on my own. I felt terrible for telling them, but I had to. I couldn't let them go on, unknowing about what had really happened, or why they were alive.

"Am... am I real?" Foxy sniffed. I hugged her tighter, holding her to me.

"Of course you are!" I whispered, stroking her back lovingly. She broke the hug, and stepped back, staring at me with her tear filled eyes.

"How can you be sure?" She hiccuped, wiping her face with her left hand. I approached her, and took her left hand in my own, slowly rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"How do you feel right now?" I asked her, trying to comfort her.

"Awful! All those children are-" I interrupted her by placing my finger on her lips.

"Do you feel those tears?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's horrible!" She cried. She started shaking, and I hugged her again, rubbing her back slowly.

"Foxy, you're more real than anyone I know." I told her, looking up into her eyes. "You feel more, do more, and love more than any one else."

"It hurts!" Foxy cried, shaking hard. I just held her, dedicated to helping her.

"I know." I whispered, resting my head on her chest. "It hurts because you are real."

"I don't want to be real if it hurts like this!" She cried, hiding her face in my hair.

"Yes you do." I told her. She removed her head from mine, and looked down at me, her tear stained face regarding me sadly.

"Why?" She asked, sniffing. I reached my hand behind her head, placing it on the back of her head.

"This is why." I said. I pulled her head down, and delicately kissed her. I didn't kiss her too gently, but not eagerly either. It was something else, filled with love and care. After a moment, she kissed me back, forming her lips against mine. I pulled away after only a few seconds.

"What was that?" She asked, blinking several tears from her eyes.

"A promise." I told her. She lowered her head, resting her forehead against my own. "I love you Foxy."

"I love you too, Mike." She whispered. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Foxy eventually calmed. We stood there, staring into each others eyes. Her eyes became clear one again, and she smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Have I ever told you that you're eyes are really pretty?" I asked her, smiling slightly. She blinked for a moment, before her eyes lit up.

Foxy suddenly smirked, taking her head away from mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stepped back, several feet away from me. "You look different." Foxy was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, and the same fur shirt that Chica wore, but brown and red, matching her own color.

"Yeah, the shorts and shirt you gave me fit perfectly." She smiled. She suddenly rushed towards me, arms outstretched. I cringed backwards. Foxy scooped me up in her arms, and held me up to her chest, cuddling with me.

"I didn't get you anything." I told her, squirming in her arms. She laughed, and brought her head close to mine, nuzzling against my neck. I laughed, trying to get away from her cold nose.

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed, lifting me higher. "I found them outside my cove with a note. The note had my name inside of a heart."

"But I didn't-" I was cut off as Foxy lowered her head, and gently kissed the hollow of my neck. I shuddered, as Foxy trailed another kiss slightly higher.

"Shush you." She murmured against my neck. She kissed me slightly higher, placing her lips just underneath my jaw. She gave several gentle kisses along the length of my throat, sending shivers down my spine.

_"Oh well. If she likes them, I'm not going to tell her." _I thought to myself. Sure it was a little tricky, but if she was happy, I was happy. Foxy leaned down, and rested her head on my chest, ear pointing towards it. It flicked every little while.

"Your heart beat sounds wonderful." Foxy told me, lifting her head from my chest. "But it gets faster when I do _this_!" Foxy suddenly lunged at me, mouth agape, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the room.

I closed my eyes, and cringed backwards. Even though I knew she wouldn't hurt me, it was still terrifying.

She nuzzled the underside of my neck, giving slow, tentative licks along my jaw line. She moaned, causing vibrations to go throughout her chest and tongue. I shivered, heartbeat increasing rapidly.

_Twang!_

The loud noise caused Foxy to jump, dropping me onto the table. I gasped, and then groaned in pain as the drop jostled my side.

"Sorry Mike." Foxy told me, reaching towards me. I slid off the table, grumbling slightly.

"It's fine." I told her, flashing her a smile. She walked around the table, and laced her fingers in between my own, smiling slightly. Foxy started leading me out of the room, dragging me forwards.

The moment we entered the dining area, we were assaulted by the loud sounds of guitar, and swearing.

"C'mon! I have to beat the program!" Bonnie shouted from on the stage. He was holding his guitar, and repeatedly playing the same tune.

"What are you doing?" I asked once Bonnie had set down the guitar. He shuffled off the stage, looking depressed.

"I'm trying to do what I would like to do, now that I know I'm not just a robot." He told me, glaring back at his guitar. "But I can't move my fingers properly. It's always that same stupid tune. Over and over and over."

"You can do it Bonnie!" Chica cheered from near the stage. "Just one more time!"

"Fine!" Bonnie sighed. He trudged up to the stage, grumbling under his breath the entire way. I followed him up to the stage, walking right behind him. He picked up his guitar with a sigh, and started playing. It sounded wonderful, but I shortly realized it was the same four notes being played repeatedly. Bonnie seemed to be struggling. His fingers gave a spastic twitch every now and then, before he stopped, sighing in defeat.

"Don't give up!" I encouraged him. "Once more."

He started playing the same tune once more. He had his eyes closed in concentration. When he wasn't looking, I managed to pull one of the strings lightly, before backing away. Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

"I did it!" He cried. He started playing the same tune as he had before, but this time, he managed to pull a different string. "I'm doing it!" Bonnie closed his eyes, and started playing a different tune. It sounded upbeat, and happy, other than the dreary tune before.

"I told you you could do it!" Chica cheered. I stepped off of the stage, walking towards Foxy. Chica grabbed my arm, and smiled down at me. "Thank you for doing that. That was very kind."

"You all deserve to be happy." I told her. She smiled, and hugged me gently, making sure to be gentle around my ribs. Chica released me, and went back to watching Bonnie play. He was smiling widely, laughing happily.

"How did you know that would work?" Foxy asked, once I had gotten close enough.

"I didn't." I told her, shrugging. Bonnie suddenly stopped playing his guitar. The room sounded too quiet now. Foxy and I looked towards him.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Andy!?" Bonnie shouted. He must have become slightly deaf die to the loud guitar playing.

"Who's Andy?" I asked, glancing towards Foxy. She shrugged her shoulder, and looked back at Bonnie.

"Andy's the endoskeleton that sits on the table backstage! He was missing when we took you to the back!" Bonnie shouted, casting a quick glance at me.

"Nope! Sorry!" I called back across the room. Bonnie nodded, and hoisted the guitar up once again. He flexed his fingers, laying them on the electric guitar.

Foxy cringed as Bonnie began to play loudly. I could feel the ground vibrating under my feet. I covered my ears, but that did little to prevent the loud music from destroying my hearing.

"Let's go to your office!" Foxy shouted. She sounded pretty quiet compared to Bonnie's guitar, but I could understand her. I gave Bonnie a thumbs up, before walking towards the West hall with Foxy. The instant we entered the hall, the music quieted exponentially. We walked towards the office, glancing at each other occasionally.

"Hey, Mike..." Foxy started, looking over at me.

"Yeah Foxy?" I asked her, looking back.

"Have you ever thought of-" Foxy stopped. "The... doors are closed..." We stopped in front of the office. The West hall door was shut. I peeked in through the window. The East hall door was shut as well. I squinted, peering into the darkness of the room. I could make out two glowing eyes in the middle of the room.

"That's Freddy." I told her, stepping back from the glass. I raised my hand, and gently knocked on the pane. It shivered and flexed under the knocking. Freddy's eyes snapped up. He stared at me through the window for a moment, before pressing one of the buttons, raising the West hall door. I paused for a moment, not sure if I should enter the room.

"Come in." Freddy told us, turning away from the door. Foxy and I walked into the room, standing near the door.

"Uh..." I started, clearing my throat. "Freddy, I-"

"I should have listened." Freddy whispered, his back turned to us. "I'm sorry Mike. Foxy." Freddy slowly turned around, facing us. His cheeks were wet, his eyes foggy. "I almost killed you."

"No harm done." I told him. I tentatively reached out, and patted his shoulder. He from the hand on his shoulder, towards me. He smiled softly.

"You're a good friend." Freddy told me, voice quieter than usual. "I wish all people were as kind, and forgiving."

"I'm not-" I stopped as Freddy placed a paw over my mouth, preventing me from speaking. His paw was slightly wet, and tasted salty. He had been crying.

"You are. Don't argue." He said sternly. I nodded my head, and he removed his paw from my mouth.

A chime went off over the intercom. I sighed as I realized my shift was over.

Freddy silently opened the East hall door, and wandered down the hallway. Foxy glanced at me quickly, before reaching out with her left hand, taking my right. She started walking down the West hall. I walked directly beside her, smiling up at her. Foxy glanced over, and smiled back. The walk to her cove was silent, and I liked it. I enjoyed Foxy's company, and the way she smiled back made me believe that she enjoyed mine.

We stopped just outside of Pirate Cove. Without a word, Foxy leaned down, closed her eyes, and gently kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, and kissed her back, gently. She pulled away after a short moment, before wrapping me in her arms, hugging me gently. I hugged her back, slowly running my fingers through her fur.

"What was that?" I asked her, resting my head against her.

"A promise." She murmured, sighing happily. "I'll always be here for you."

"Aww!" Chica exclaimed from the show stage. "That's so sweet!"

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I muttered. Foxy and I broke the hug, and she walked up the steps to her cove.

"That's alright." She told me, smiling slightly. "When you come back tomorrow, we'll have another." She walked into her area, pulling the curtains closed behind her. She poked her head out from between the curtains, and gave me a quick wink, before disappearing back into her home. The curtains waved slightly, then fell still.

"Yeah, see you." I told her. I turned from Pirate Cove, heart heavy. It felt awful to leave her for another day, but I was also excited for the next time I could see her; all of them.

I walked across the dining area, glancing over at the show stage. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were watching me leave. Bonnie had his hand raised in a wave. I waved back to him, and he smiled widely, before lowering his hand. Chica had one hand on her hip, the other slowly lifting the shirt she was wearing, one eye closed in a wink. I winked back at her, smiling. Chica laughed, before returning to her position.

I reached the front glass door of the restaurant. I rested one hand on it, before turning around.

"Goodbye!" I called to them. I turned away from the dining area, pushing the door open. I felt a shadow drop over me.

"Bye-" Foxy stopped. "Mike! Look out!" Foxy screamed. I turned around slowly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

Golden Freddy was standing directly before me, smiling widely. There was no warmth in that smile. One of his hands was reaching towards me, the other holding the microphone by his side.

"Thanks for the distraction." He laughed. A child's giggle surrounded me, laughing loudly. My eyes flickered shut against my will. Once they opened, the area before me was empty, not a trace of him to be seen.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were wide-eyed, staring at me from the show stage. Foxy's head was poked out of her cove, looking at me worriedly.

"I... I'm alright." I called, lifting my hand shakily. I gave them a quick wave before turning around, opening the door to the restaurant. Bonnie spoke, barely audible, but I was able to catch what he said.

"I found Andy."

_**Authors Note**_

_**Welp, longest chapter yet! Yadda yadda yadda... Woo!**_

_**This chapter took waaaaayyyyy too long to write. I was up for hours, trying to think about how to continue this. Oh well, you're all going to read it within 10 minutes, and my hours of work will be for nothing.**_

_**I honestly don't understand why you are still reading this. I don't like my writing...**_

_**10 RANDOM THINGS ABOUT ME:**_

_**1) I like milk chocolate, but anything too dark (above 70%) I will not enjoy.**_

_**2) I love trying to make people laugh.**_

_**4) I hate slow technology. If my computer is being slow, I'll use my iPod, and vice versa. If nothing works, I'll be forced to socialize... *shudders***_

_**5) I think I'm way too open to people.**_

_**5) I don't believe anything I do is good enough. I seek approval from others... I'm kinda pathetic...**_

_**6) I like making up things, but I am not creative.**_

_**7) I have a dog. He is a cross between a Bichon Shih Tzu and a Pomeranian. He has poofy black fur, while his brothers have brown, curly hair.**_

_**8) I like music. Loud, and proud... (get your mind out of the gutter)**_

_**10) I like being alone, rather then with other people.**_

_**11) I hate sitting still. If I'm not doing something, I'm drumming my fingers on a desk, or tapping my feet.**_

_**13) I probably need mental help.**_

_**14) Moar stuff...**_

_**All right! That's all. I thought this chapter got a little dark, and I didn't really like writing it... Oh well, as long as you read it, I'll keep writing.**_

_**NEEDS ANSWER! Should I go back, and re-write the first 2 chapters? I'm not sure if they are too little for the size of the story, or if they are a small, gradual introduction to the story. If I re-write them, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it.**_

_**DONE!**_

_**About 24 hours of writing, and other stuff, all boiled down into a 30 minute or less chapter...**_

_**Tell me what you think! Do you like my dinky little story? No? Then why are you still reading it? Get out of here!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	8. Chapter 8 (Lemon)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON INBOUND! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON INBOUND! WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**(Long lemon because it's probably the only one. Spaced between a warning, etc...)**_

**(Basically, don't read this unless you're... Who am I kidding? Everyone is 18 on the internet, it's something you learn as a child so you don't have restrictions. I mean, given the Mature rating, you shouldn't even be reading this right now. I'm not one to judge, I'm 15 and writing this. Even I shouldn't be _writing_ this, let alone _thinking_ about it... Oh well. All of you are older than 13... right? I am not responsible for anything a child may learn during this... Please don't sue me! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE!)  
><strong>

_**Night 8  
><strong>_

I pulled into the driveway of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, barely able to see five feet through the heavy snowing. I stopped somewhere in front of the restaurant, assuming I was in my dedicated parking spot. I put my vehicle into park, and quickly checked over myself to see that I had everything I needed.

I was currently wearing a thin, grey sweater, the warmest article of clothing in my wardrobe. I turned around, checking that I had remembered what I had wanted to bring. Resting in the back seat, along with several wrappers, and two plastic water bottles, was a thick blanket. It was nothing special, just a blue blanket with a yellow outline, several different shades of the colors in a swirling pattern. I pulled the hood of the sweater over my head, before reaching into the backseat, grasping the blanket, and pulling it over my shoulders. I yawned slightly, before turning off the vehicle, bracing myself for the frigid temperatures.

I inhaled deeply, before shutting off the car, and thrusting myself into the cold outside world.

The cold air was biting at my face, wind blasting the snow into my eyes. I slowly shuffled through the ankle deep snow of the parking lot, feet immediately freezing. Even with the sweater, and blanket draped around me, I was still getting cold rapidly.

The outline of the building ahead of me reassured me that I wasn't wandering away from the warmth of inside. I tripped over the small incline of the sidewalk, stumbling forwards slightly. I took a small step upwards, stepping onto the sidewalk, before walking directly towards the building. Once I had reached the brick walls of the building, I used that as a guide to direct myself towards the door.

My teeth were starting to chatter as I forced myself to trudge slowly through the thick snow. The wind picked up further, throwing the hood off my head, exposing my face directly to the cold. I shuddered, and increased my speed, squinting my eyes, trying to see through the quickly falling snow.

I finally found the entrance; a slight indent in the cement wall of the building. I reached for the door handle, kicking snow out of my way. I grasped the handle, and tugged. It wouldn't budge.

After working here for seven days before hand, I was pretty sure I had known which way the door would open. It opened outwards.

I started tugging on the handle a little more, the door not moving further than an inch.

"W-why w-w-won't you-" I stopped chattering as I looked down at the ground near the door. A fair sized snow drift had managed to make its home in the small alcove of the doorway, preventing me from opening the door. I sighed, and started to get to work, scooping the snow out of the way with my bare hands. The worst part was that it was powdery snow, making my task increasingly harder.

I stayed bent over, digging away at the doorway for a minute, my hands going numb from the frigid temperatures. My teeth were chattering at an alarming rate, and I could feel myself vibrating from the cold. Another strong gust of wind blew across my face, sending snow directly into my eyes. I blinked it away, before trying the door again.

It managed to move several inches, scraping across the snow in front of it. The gap looked just wide enough for me to slip in. I turned myself sideways, starting to scrape my back against the brick wall as I slid in behind the door, the blanket and sweater snagging on the wall. I managed to get my right leg in first, slowly pushing myself further in.

Another strong gust of wind hit me, sending snow into the dining area, settling on the floor. It melted after a moment, turning into a small puddle.

I pushed on the door, trying to force myself through the small gap. I used to be self conscious of myself because I was underweight, but I felt quite glad that I was thin. Not too thin, but skinnier than other people of my body shape and size.

I managed to slide more of my body in through the crack, the middle of my chest pressed against the door. I exhaled, before starting to slide more, trying to make space. I gave one final push, before I suddenly slipped forwards, stumbling into the dining area, falling to the floor.

A strong gust of wind crashed against the door, causing it to slam shut. I was suddenly inside the restaurant, warm air burning at my face and hands. I raised my hand to my face, inspecting it. My hand was a pale shade of purple-blue, shaking violently.

I realized that my teeth chattering was audible throughout the room. I groaned, and set my hands on the floor, pushing myself upwards. I stood up, and crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my hands in my armpits, trying to warm them. I glanced around the room quickly, trying to see if anything had changed since I had last been here.

All the tables were in the same rows as before, party hats in the same colored pattern. I glanced towards the stage, setting my eyes on my friends.

All three of them were standing rigid, still as a statue. Bonnie was still facing the doorway, and the entrance area. Freddy was still watching the middle of the dining area, and halls. Chica was still looking at the kitchen, and back of the room. All three of them had their eyes glazed over, probably sleeping.

I took a tentative step forwards, trying not to make a sound.

_Squeak!_

My shoe had slid forwards in the small puddle that had formed from the snow, squeaking against the smooth tile of the dining area. I quickly turned my attention towards the show stage.

Bonnie was watching me, his eyelids flicking open and closed quickly. A grin quickly spread on his face, as he took a slow step forwards.

"Mike's back!" He exclaimed, swiftly closing the distance between myself and him. A quick sound of fabric swooshing caused me to glance towards the West hall.

Foxy was barreling towards me, her eyes glinting, mouth open in a wide smile.

"Miiiiiiiiike!" She cried, swiftly passing Bonnie. I didn't have any time to react as she hit the brakes only inches in front of me. She slid past me, skidding across the puddle of water. Foxy flailed her arms wildly, before slamming into the wall beside the doorway. Foxy peeled herself from the wall, before racing back towards me, wrapping me in her warm embrace.

"I missed you so much!" She crooned, nuzzling her head and face into my shoulder. She suddenly held me at arms reach, glaring at me. "Why were you gone for so long!? We haven't seen you in a week." I shuddered slightly, still freezing. "Your face is blue! You're freezing cold!" Foxy suddenly held me against her, wrapping her arms about me once more. I smiled softly, nestling against her warm fur, having missed her tender embrace. I heard the footsteps of the others as they approached the two of us.

"My boss was tired of paying me overtime, so he sent me on a mandatory two day vacation." I told them, closing my eyes as I cuddled closer to Foxy. "Then I managed to catch the flu. How, I'm not sure, seeing as how I'm practically a recluse. I stayed home for a few days, feeling dizzy, and sleeping on the couch." I yawned slightly, allowing the warmth of Foxy to flow over me, warming me up nicely. It burned slightly, but still felt wonderful.

"You seem tired." Chica commented, seeming to be standing off to the side a bit.

"I am. My sleep schedule became messed up, and I started sleeping at night instead of in the day." I told her, yawning slightly. My teeth had stopped chattering a while ago, and I felt warm once again.

"You should have seen the new guards!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing slightly. I removed myself from Foxy, blinking at Bonnie.

"This doesn't sound good." I sighed, shifting to one foot to listen to him.

"It was funny!" He laughed. "The first night you were gone, someone else came to take your place. We were concerned at first, but realized that your boss wouldn't get rid of you. It was probably easier keeping you around than getting new guards every two days." Bonnie glanced towards Freddy before launching into his story.

"We weren't sure what to do at first. Freddy told us to keep still, but I wanted to see the new guard." Bonnie chuckled, glancing towards the West hall.

Foxy stepped closer to me, wrapping one of her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. She was still wearing the yellow shorts and fur shirt that "I" had gotten her. I rested my head on her shoulder, sighing happily.

"When the red light on the camera wasn't on, I made it into the West hall. I heard the sound of someone talking, but it wasn't the guard." Bonnie scowled a bit, before continuing. "She started screaming, "QUIRKY!?" and other things like that. I heard a faint click, and then she screamed loudly. She shouted something like, "ONE OF THEM IS GONE! AHH!""

"Just get on with it." Freddy sighed, rubbing his face.

"Right." Bonnie nodded, smiling slightly. "Anyways, I made it to the office without being seen. The entire time I was standing outside the office she was screaming, "WHERE IS IT!?" even though I was only feet from her." Bonnie seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself together. "She reached for the door light, after pulling the tablet down. She pressed the button and, oh, you should have her face!" Bonnie laughed, shaking his head. "She screamed loudly, for several seconds, and then fainted. She _fainted_!" Bonnie was having a very difficult time keeping it together.

"Really?" I asked Bonnie. I didn't find the situation as amusing as he did, but I didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing hard now. His body was jumping slightly from trying to keep it together. "I made it back to the stage, and told Chica and Freddy what happened. They didn't believe me." Bonnie opened his mouth, to say something else, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I immediately reached into my pocket, and checked who was calling. It was my boss, David. I smiled an apology at everyone there, and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, internally groaning.

"Micheal! Are you at Freddy's right now?" He asked me, concern in his voice. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't sound good.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked him. He sighed, clearing his throat.

"Have you looked outside?" He asked me. I turned my head to the left, looking past Foxy. I couldn't see anything other than white. The windows and door were covered in snow. "All roads have been closed, and people are being told to stay inside. It's bad out there." I couldn't tell how bad, as the snow had decided to pile up against the windows, but with how loudly the wind was howling outside those glass panes, I could make a pretty good guess.

"I can see that." I told him, sighing slightly.

"Listen, don't bother turning off the power. Just stay inside your office, close the doors, and don't come out until after your shift is over. You may be stuck in there for a while." He told me. "Seriously, just... Stay safe. After your shift is over, there is food in the kitchen. I'll pay you for whatever amount of time you're stuck there, just don't d-" He stopped talking for a moment, before continuing. "Don't... leave the office until six." He stopped for a moment. I was about to hang up on him, before he suddenly started shouting. "If the power happens to go out, get to Pirate Cove! They- It's warmer there..."

"Alright, thanks David." I said to him, hanging up. I checked the weather app on my device, trying to determine how bad the situation really was.

"What was that about?" Foxy asked, leaning closer to me. I held my phone, shocked at what I was seeing.

"Heavy snowfall warning for half the state." I told them, scrolling through the information. "Staying indoors is recommended. All roads have been closed. Temperature is... Minus twenty two Fahrenheit, or minus thirty Celsius.

"Is that bad?" Chica asked, stepping towards the window near the front of the building.

"With windchill, minus forty five Fahrenheit, or minus forty three Celsius." I told them, shivering slightly. "If any of us went outside, we would freeze pretty quickly. I feel bad for Canadians, and Alaskan's for their cold weather."

"Well, on that cheerful note... Can I keep telling my story?" Bonnie asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Sure, after all, we have to make these six hours go by somehow." I told him, sighing slightly.

"Right!" Bonnie said happily, smiling slightly. "So, the day after that, no one came. It was weird, after having you here for a week. It felt so quiet." Bonnie's eyes looked hollow, but he quickly snapped out of it, before continuing. "Then, some man came in. He was the next night guard. I followed the same process as two days before, only going when he wasn't looking. I made it to the office, and then the phone began to ring." Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to contain his laughter. "He jumped a foot high when the phone rang the first time. I could see the sweat dripping down his face." Bonnie grinned, trying to keep calm. "I stepped into the office, and man did he have a set of lungs on him. He screamed for a minute straight, wet himself, and ran out the front door." Bonnie had to stop talking for a few seconds.

"He smelled terribly when he ran past me." Foxy laughed, her arm still around my side. "I didn't know people could run that fast."

"Yeah." I sighed, closing my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder. "Some people are... better at things than others."

"Oh, we saw these bright flashes of light from outside!" Foxy exclaimed, sounding awed. "They were so beautiful! So many colors, and the sounds! They were so loud!" I believed that she was talking about fireworks. I could hear them from my apartment, while I was laying on my couch/bed.

"Yeah..." I yawned, moving my head slightly, Foxy's fur tickling my cheek. "You should... see them on July fourth..." I tried opening my eyes, but to no avail. I was just too tired. I decided to stay awake by talking some more. "So... Bonnie. What's the deal with... the kitchen camera...?" Bonnie laughed loudly, as he launched into his story.

"That was funny!" Bonnie started, chuckling to himself. His voice seemed quieter than normal, and was fading quickly. "There were no guards that night... help Chica in the kitchen... grabbed a rolling pin... flew... shattered... everywhere..."

I felt myself slump forwards, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I suddenly felt weightless as someone carried me somewhere.

"Goodnight Mike." Foxy whispered, laughing slightly.

~{o}~{o}~

I didn't dream, so much as feel. I felt warm, and secure, like I was wrapped in a warm blanket. A feeling I hadn't had for a long time. I felt as if a small hole had been filled inside of me. The feeling was something indescribable, like happiness and warmth, all wrapped in a warm, comforting embrace. I felt whole again.

I felt something like fingers slowly running through my hair, and warmth all around me. I yawned, shifting slightly, before slowly opening my eyes. I was sitting in the office, the building's power still on. The fan was sitting on the desk, but wasn't running. The blanket I had brought in was wrapped snugly around me, and I was sitting on something. It didn't feel like the leather chair from before.

"Morning sleepy." Foxy murmured in my ear, trailing her fingers through my hair. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. I squirmed away from the ticklish fur, trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Foxy exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me back onto her lap, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You've made me wait for a week to cuddle with you. Now it's snuggle time!"

"Ack!" I cried, as Foxy pulled me back against her chest, resting her head on my shoulder. She gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, before shifting around slightly.

"Although..." Foxy trailed off thoughtfully. "This chair doesn't make the best place for snuggle time." She suddenly pressed me back against her tightly, slowly shifting around in the chair. She finally gave a sad huff before letting me go, allowing air to flow once more. "I guess I'll just have to make do." Foxy rested her head on my shoulder, and gave me a gentle kiss on my neck. I shuddered faintly, leaning in closer towards her. She lifted up her left hand, and started to run her fingers through my hair once again.

I glanced around at the hallways quickly, unsure if we were being watched from the darkness. Foxy noticed my concern, and quickly reassured me.

"Don't worry. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are testing out the front door, seeing if they can open it." Foxy murmured against my neck, causing me to shudder slightly. "You weren't kidding about the weather. The wind caused a snow drift to form against the door."

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" I asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"About an hour." She told me, smirking slightly. "But don't worry about that right now. At the moment, it's just you. And. Me." She kissed me gently on the neck between each word, earning a small shiver from me. She then trailed her lips slowly up my neck, before resting on the underside of my jaw. She gave me a quick kiss, followed up by a small lick. Foxy started to make a happy noise, which I could have easily confused with purring.

"What are you-" I was cut off as Foxy suddenly squeezed me around the middle, hugging me like a little girl would to a giant teddy bear.

"Oh Mike!" She cried, wiggling around happily. "You're so soft, and squishy!" She squeezed me tightly around the middle making it increasingly difficult to breathe. "And warm!" She lifted her head, and nuzzled against my cheek lovingly.

"I get it!" I gasped, struggling slightly in her grip. "I'm your squishy play thing!" Foxy giggled, and released me from her death-like embrace.

"It's about time you admitted it." Foxy said, pulling me back against her. I leaned back against her shoulder, resting my head on her.

Foxy suddenly leaned forwards, raising her head closer to mine. She planted her cold nose on my cheek, causing me to jump slightly. She very slowly gave me a small lick on the check, just before the ear. I shuddered slightly in response to the sensual act.

"Guess what?" Foxy whispered into my ear, gently nudging the earlobe with her nose. "I love you." She opened her mouth slightly, and very slowly brought her sharp teeth to my neck. She gently grazed them over my jugular, causing me to shudder in both fear, and happiness. On a deep, instinctual level, I knew that I was offering my life to her. If she decided to, she could end my life in an instant, with me exposing myself to her like that. She slowly removed head from mine, leaning back in the chair, sighing happily.

I slowly shifted around in her lap, trying not to jostle her as much as possible. I finally managed to turn around, so I was across Foxy's lap instead. I leaned towards her, resting my head on her furry shoulder. I gave her a gentle kiss at the base of her neck, gently caressing her fur with my lips. I started to trail my kisses higher, slowly making my way up her neck.

Foxy moaned slightly, leaning towards me, encouraging me to kiss her more. Her beautiful tail came into view for just a moment, as it gave a happy flick, quickly appearing over the chair.

I was starting to run out of neck to kiss. I tilted my head upwards slightly, resting my lips on the very edge of her neck, where her jaw started. I gave her a very gentle kiss, causing her to moan aloud, pressing herself towards me.

"Someone likes their kisses." I murmured against her neck, causing her to shudder in delight. I removed my lips from her neck, and brought them closer to her own. I very gently kissed her on the lips. After a moment, I pulled back, frowning.

Foxy hadn't kissed me back.

I leaned towards her once again, this time pressing my lips against hers a little more firmly. I slowly felt her grin spread across her face, before she sighed in defeat, and kissed me back, forming her lips to mine. She pressed against my own lips, closing her eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, sharing to each other just how much we cared for the other. After several moments had passed, I pulled back from Foxy, as she opened her eyes, which were sparkling with love and wonder. I ended our kiss with a small one on her nose, causing her to smile.

"Aww..." She pouted, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I was hoping I could resist you, making you kiss me more."

"We both know you can't resist me." I laughed, bopping her on the nose. She smiled widely, and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. Her warm hugs were probably my favorite part of snuggle time.

"You're right." She sighed, nuzzling herself against my neck, tickling me slightly in the process. I shifted around in her lap slightly, trying to get comfortable so I wouldn't bug Foxy as much. I peered over her shoulder at the ground, trying to see if there was anything I should be concerned about, like exploding spy equipment, or maybe Golden Freddy watching us cuddle. What I saw laying on the tile caused me to stop moving all together.

"I love you so much!" Foxy crooned, rubbing her nose against my cheek, giving me a quick lick. I shifted around in her lap, moving one of my hands slowly over her stomach. Her eyes widened slightly, but she happily let me continue.

I slowly started moving my hand higher up her stomach, reaching the bottom of her chest. She made the same happy, purring noise as before. My hand slowly slid further, causing Foxy to lean into the gesture, moaning happily. I slid my hand further up, before suddenly encountering resistance. I allowed my hand to slide up and over the firm yet soft mound, resting my hand on it.

Foxy blushed furiously, her ears splayed back as she allowed me to continue. I gently squeezed the mound, causing Foxy to make a small noise.

"Eep." She whimpered, eyelids slowly sinking downwards, until they were half-lidded, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. I rubbed the furry mound slowly, clockwise, causing Foxy to inhale sharply, moaning audibly. I removed my hand from her breast, causing Foxy to whimper slightly.

"Foxy," I sighed, "why are you naked? And why is my sweater gone as well?" Foxy looked directly at me, her eyes going wide.

"Because snuggling is more fun without clothing." She told me sincerely, eyes growing in size. I couldn't believe it, she was using "Puppy Dog Eyes" on me. It was working. Her eyes began to sparkle slightly, adding to how adorable she already was.

"You're right." I sighed, giving into the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I was worried that if she didn't stop, my heart would explode due to cuteness overload. I hugged her around the neck quickly, before standing up, dislodging the blanket from the two of us, exposing Foxy's moist slit. I stared at it for several seconds, before wrenching my eyes away, looking at her face. "As much as I hate to interrupt snuggle time, I want to see how bad it is out there."

"Oh... Alright." Foxy sighed, blushing heavily as she tried, and failed to hide her obvious delight at snuggle time. "We get to cuddle later though, right?" She asked, somewhat hopefully. I laughed, nodding my head.

"If you want, we can cuddle the rest of the day away." I told her, honest about every word of it. I wasn't prepared as Foxy launched herself from the chair, wrapping me once more in her warm arms.

"Oh, Mike!" She crooned, nuzzling in against me for a moment. "You're the best!" She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, before walking towards her clothes. She bent over to grab her shorts, momentarily giving me a perfect view of her puffy lower lips, nearly giving me a heart attack. I turned away, trying to be as polite as possible, and not stare.

I was only turned away from her for a moment, before she rested her hook on my shoulder, the sharp point just grazing over my shirt.

"Done!" She announced.

I turned back around, and she was indeed done. She had put on her "shirt" and shorts, turning her into a genderless looking animatronic once again, but I knew better. I stood still as Foxy gave me a quick peck on the lips, before turning around, grabbing my right hand in her left hand.

"Let's go!" She cried happily, tugging me out the door, into the East hall. I stumbled forwards, smashing my knee against the metal frame of the doorway. Foxy didn't even stop running forwards. She tugged me forwards slightly, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and hoisted me up. Within less than a second I found myself in the arms of Foxy.

"How did-" I stopped as I watched the office disappear quite quickly behind me. I looked up at Foxy. Her eyes suddenly widened, and I felt a weird tugging as we slid across the tile floor. She started to panic. She closed her eyes tightly as we slid towards the wall, quickly approaching us.

A loud screech, similar to nails on a chalk board, sounded beneath us. Foxy and I were suddenly whipped around, facing away from the wall.

_Thunk._

Foxy very gently bumped into the wall. I was barely able to feel it through her. Foxy opened her eyes quickly, glancing down at me to make sure I was alright. Foxy sighed in relief, resting her head back against the wall.

I'm not sure how, but I kept finding myself in Foxy's arms. I managed to slip from her grasp, looking down at the tile. There was now a large scratch, running half the length of the room, starting from where I had heard the noise. I followed the scratch in the tile, where it ended at Foxy's foot. I squinted for a moment, looking at her foot. Foxy had something like claws, extending from the end of her toes, curved downwards. They were currently embedded in the tile.

"That was close." Chica said, approaching Foxy and me. Foxy breathed a sigh of relief, before straightening up, the claws on her feet retracting enough to not scar the floor. "I didn't know you could do that.

"Neither did I." Foxy replied, slowly approaching me. She put one of her arms around me in a "I'm here" manner. I smiled up at her, before turning back towards Chica.

"Sorry about falling asleep." I told her, slightly ashamed of myself. She grinned slightly.

"You should be! We've waited for an hour!" She exclaimed. Bonnie looked at us from the doorway for a moment. I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh... I-" Chica suddenly cut me of, laughing slightly.

"Mike, it's fine! It's only twelve-forty three!" She walked over to me, and patted me on the head like a child that had done something ridiculous. "Geez, you're so serious!"

"Am not." I pouted, smirking slightly as I looked back up at her.

"It's no use!" Bonnie called from behind Chica, leaving the front door. "We can't get out unless we bend the door frame, or break the windows. The snow has decided to make it's home there." He walked towards the three of us, smirking slightly at me. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah." I told him, elbowing Foxy in the side. She yelped, and jumped slightly. Foxy turned around, and gently smacked me on the head with her left hand. I turned around, giving her a quick hug. She sighed quite audibly, before returning the embrace. "She makes everything better."

"Aww!" Bonnie sighed, smiling slightly. I let go of Foxy, turning to the two. "They're so cute together!"

"Seriously!?" Chica exclaimed, whipping around to face Bonnie. "I'm standing right here! What am I? Bad pizza!?" Chica turned her back on Bonnie once she had finished shouting in his face. Bonnie blinked several times, looking utterly confused.

"I... What?" He asked, looking towards me for support. I gestured towards Chica. Bonnie gave me a wide look for a moment, before glaring at me. He took a deep breath, even though he couldn't breathe, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Uh, Chica..." Bonnie trailed off slightly. "I think... You're cute too." Bonnie hastily looked at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

Chica slowly turned around, smirking at me for a second. She suddenly launched herself at Bonnie, hugging him tightly.

"I knew it!" Chica cried, lifting Bonnie off the floor slightly. "I knew you liked me!" Bonnie flailed around, his arms windmilling wildly.

"Chica, you're squeezing me too tightly!" Bonnie exclaimed, his eyes bugging out slightly. Chica dropped him to the ground, causing him to stumble backwards. Bonnie tripped over his large feet, ending up sprawled out on the floor. "Help... Me..."

"Foxy," Chica said, looking towards the two of us, "I'm going to steal your "snuggle" idea. I hope you don't mind." Chica bent down, grabbing one of Bonnie's feet. She started dragging Bonnie across the room, heading for the West hall. "C'mon Bonnie! You've kept me waiting for too long!" Bonnie clawed at the floor, trying to escape Chica.

"MIKE!" Bonnie shouted, as he slowly neared the West hall. "Don't let her take me!" Bonnie grabbed onto a table leg he was passing by, taking the table with him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Bonnie neared the corner leading into the West hall, scraping his fingers across the floor, the table following the two. Bonnie released the table, grabbing onto the corner of the wall, just before the hallway. "NO!" He roared, trying to pull himself away from Chica.

"Don't resist me." Chica laughed, tugging on Bonnie slightly harder. The wall he was holding onto cracked, then broke, sending small bits of plaster everywhere.

"MMMIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Bonnie cried, his scream becoming more faded as Chica dragged him down the hallway. His voice cut out at the sound of a door slamming shut, the restaurant becoming quiet once again. I turned towards Foxy, and she turned towards me, her eyes wide.

"That was... terrifying..." I trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"I didn't expect Chica to jump him like that..." Foxy gulped, looking down at me. A small smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Please don't ever do that to me." I pleaded, looking up at her. Foxy chuckled lightly, leaning in closer to me.

"I promise nothing." She whispered, leaning in closer towards me, until our noses were touching. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before straightening up, turning towards Freddy. He was standing near the entrance of the building. He was staring out the front window, looking through a small patch of the window that hadn't been covered in snow.

I slowly walked towards him, Foxy following right behind me. I stopped right beside him, watching the outside world through that tiny sliver. The cold emanating from the window was unreal. I felt like I was standing in front of an open freezer.

The parking lot outside was lit by one street light, facing away from the building. The was blowing directly at the window at incredible speeds. The building groaned slightly, before settling. The wind was so powerful, the air vents inside the building were rattling and shaking, whispering with the wind.

"We've never been out there." Freddy sighed, looking at my car, which was now covered in a layer of snow. "We haven't even been this close to the door before now."

"I wouldn't want to go out there if I were you." I told him, smiling slightly. "It freezing."

"That's not what I mean." Freddy said, resting one of his paws on the glass. "None of us have ever been outside before. We've always been trapped here, for years, never knowing what it's like to be free."

"Well, neither have I." I told him, exhaling, fogging up the glass slightly. "I've always been trapped between what I think is right, and what society tells me to do."

"You get to be out there though." Freddy turned towards me, removing his paw from the glass. "We're just trapped in here. The same building, the same children, the same people, year after year. We... I want to see something different."

"Well, I know for a fact that you'll get to live to see it." I told him, looking back out the window, and into the dark night. The small sliver of window that wasn't white was slowly shrinking. "I'll eventually die, but you... All four of you will live, maybe forever." I glanced towards Foxy, smiling slightly. "Be happy that you get to have something that no one else in the entire world has." Foxy stepped closer to me, wrapping one of her arms around me.

"It gets lonely after a while." Freddy sighed, returning to the small sliver of open window. "That's why we're all so... attached to you. You're the one who broke the cycle. You managed to free Bonnie and Chica from their own living nightmare, and made myself and Foxy able to... live."

"Living... It gets tedious after a while..." I told the two, leaning into Foxy slightly. "So many things that can go wrong, and so little you can do about it."

"I would-" I didn't mean to cut off Freddy, but I had quite suddenly gotten a grand idea.

"What's that?" Foxy asked. I looked upwards, only to see her holding a light bulb above my head. "It just appeared there." Foxy threw the light bulb to the side with little thought, shrugging her shoulders faintly. It shattered against the tile, small glass pieces scattering.

"I just thought of something!" I exclaimed. Freddy turned, and looked at me warily. "I can try to convince my boss that you guys need a tune up. I'll tell him I'll pay for it, and when the weather is nicer, I can take you all somewhere. Maybe the forest near here, or something better."

"That would be very kind." Freddy smiled, before turning back to the window. He rested his paw on the tiny sliver of clear glass left, before taking it away, leaving the entire window white.

"I want to see something sunny." Foxy sighed happily. "With lots of colors." I rubbed Foxy's arm, her red fur slipping in between my fingers.

"I'll try my best for you guys." I told the two of them, smiling slightly.

"Mike." Foxy murmured, wrapping her arms around me, nuzzling against my cheek. "Let's go. I want to cuddle some more."

"Sorry Freddy." I sighed, turning towards Foxy. "Someone's a frisky fox." I gave Freddy a small wave, before turning around. Foxy intertwined her fingers in my own, running slightly ahead of me, tugging me forwards.

"Mike!" Freddy called. Foxy instantly stopped, causing me to run face first into her. I smashed my nose against her back, before stumbling backwards, rubbing my face.

"Yes Freddy?" I asked. I was trying to talk to him in a sophisticated tone unintemtionally, because he seemed like the most responsible one here.

"Two things." Freddy said, raising up his paw, ticking off the items as he went along. "Firstly, could you check in the desk to see if there is any information on us? I would like to know what is actually happening, and where we came from."

"I can definitely do that." I nodded to Freddy. He took a small step closer to the two of before speaking again.

"The other thing is... Something doesn't feel right." Freddy told us, looking behind us at the East hall quickly. "Don't go anywhere alone."

"Don't worry, we won't!" I called back to Freddy, before turning back around, leading Foxy towards the West hall. I'm not sure why, but I prefer the West hall to the East hall.

"I'm serious!" Freddy exclaimed, calling after us. "Be careful! Something isn't right."

"I'll watch him!" Foxy called back, before wrapping one of her arms around me, leading me forwards.

We passed by the purple, star patterned curtains of her home, before entering the hallway. The sharp clacks of my shoes echoed around the hallway, while Foxy's padded footsteps barely made any noise. We passed by several children's drawings, Foxy glancing at them curiously.

"Why do the drawings look like that?" She asked, looking at me for a moment, before looking at the drawings once again. "And why does Bonnie not have eyes in this one?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told her, shrugging lightly. Foxy shook her head, before turning, leading me towards the office once again.

We walked silently side by side, enjoying each others company and warmth. I couldn't imagine beings in Foxy's position. Stuck for years, constantly facing the threat of death, never able to leave her small area. In some ways, I felt the same.

We passed by the supply closet door, which was now closed. Foxy stopped in front of it, her ear twitching faintly.

"Just a second." Foxy whispered, raising a finger to her lips. She neared the door, placing her ear against the metal.

"Foxy!" I whispered, appalled. "You can't spy on people!"

"Do you want to listen as well?" She asked, a small grin tugging a her lips.

"Heck yeah." I told her quietly, slowly approaching the door. Foxy grinned slightly at me, before returning her attention back to what was going on inside the room. I placed my ear against the cool metal door, a small shiver running down my back. Foxy and I were only inches apart, and if we wanted to, we could have kissed right there.

"...harder!" Chica cried out. Foxy and I shared a look of confusion, before returning out attention to the two of them. "God Bonnie! You're so good at this!" Chica groaned, before slamming into the metal door. Foxy and I both jumped at the loud noise.

"It comes... with practice!" Bonnie grunted. A loud crash came from behind the closed door, glass shattering.

"I'm almost there!" Chica cried, gasping loudly. Bonnie suddenly cried out, groaning loudly.

"Jeez Chica..." Bonnie gasped. "You're good!"

"I know." Chica laughed. "This isn't my first rodeo." I glanced over at Foxy. She was blushing quite hard, a small smile crossing her expression. She looked at me, and winked slightly, before leaning in closer to the door.

"I mean... I thought I was good at thumb wars..." Bonnie trailed off. "You're on a whole other level." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, realizing that I wasn't listening to my friends having sex. Foxy seemed to be just as relieved.

"Even though you lost, you should still be happy." Chica whispered, barely audible through the door. I heard footsteps, two sets. They were both backing away from the door.

"Chica, what are you-" Bonnie inhaled sharply, causing Foxy and me to straighten up again. "Ah!" Bonnie cried. "That's sensitive! Stop yanking on it!" Foxy and I glanced at each other once again, a blush crossing her features. I slowly shook my head, while mouthing the words, _"This was your idea." _Foxy shrugged her shoulders in response.

"But... I like your ears." Chica told him, sounding somewhat hurt. Foxy and I slumped forwards in relief once again.

"Doesn't mean you can tug one!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Now I feel lopsided..." Foxy grinned slightly, tilting her head to the side, and making a goofy face. One eye was open, another closed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, one of her eyebrows raised in a humorous fashion.

"I guess I'll just have to search lower for something to tug~" Chica murmured lustily.

Foxy and I both leaped away from the door, racing towards the office. I didn't want to imagine what they could be doing. Even if they we're having a friendly tug of war, the out of context speech was taking its toll on me.

Foxy bolted ahead of me, racing into the office, leaving me alone. I sped for the office faster, suddenly feeling nervous now that I was alone. I sprinted for the office, screens and papers whipping past my vision, all in a large blur. I turned the corner, entering the office at high speeds.

Foxy quickly scooped me up into her arms, as I was running past. She closed both of the power doors, making the loud noise echo throughout the building. Foxy held me close to her chest. I was able to feel through the cloth she was wearing. I took a deep breath, and I'm pretty sure Foxy would have done the same.

"That... Was..." I trailed off, looking to her for an answer. Foxy looked at me for a moment, her eyes gazing into my own as she searched for a word.

"Cute." She finally said, smiling lightly at me. "I think it's nice that they are having a special moment together, even if it is just an out-of-context thumb war." She rested her head against my face lightly, sticking her nose against my throat. "Besides, you promised that we could snuggle."

"We will." I told her, laughing lightly. "I just want to see if there was actually anything for Freddy. I don't want say that I wasted several hours just sitting, when I could have helped him." Foxy set me down on my feet, ruffling my hair slightly with her left hand.

"Aww. Look at you!" She smiled. "All responsible."

"I wish." I sighed, shaking my head to re-align the hair. Once I felt comfortable with where it was placed, I bent down to inspect the desk in front of me. The two drawers on the left side were locked. I stood up, starting to comb through the junk on the desk for a key. I brushed several crumpled pieces of paper off the desk, to the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Foxy asked, placing her left hand on my shoulder. I glanced behind myself up at her quickly, before returning to the search.

"A key for those drawers." I explained, lifting up the fan, checking underneath it. Finding nothing, I set the fan back on the desk. Foxy vanished from behind me, walking towards the left side of the room. She knelt down to examine the drawers, while I continued to search for a key. I lifted up the sheets of paper attached to the wall by a tack, checking behind them. Nothing.

I glanced to the side when I heard a faint scratching noise. Foxy was sitting on her knees, picking at one of the locks with her hook. She looked extremely focused on what she was doing. Foxy was scowling faintly, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth in concentration. In all honesty, she looked adorable. I turned away from her, lifting up a small screen to check underneath. I held it up several inches, running my hand underneath it.

_BANG!_

I jumped, dropping the heavy screen. I immediately removed my fingers out from underneath the falling screen, the device crashing onto the desk. I whipped around, facing Foxy. She wrenched her hook from the lock that she had just embedded it into, sending several small pieces of metal tumbling to the tile floor. Foxy stood up, using her left hand to pull several small pieces of metal from her hook.

"You don't need a key now." She smiled, looking down at the large hole in the drawer. I looked from her, to the hole in the drawer, to her hook.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are." I told her, slightly startled by the violent smashing. Foxy approached me slowly, smirking, waving her hook back and forth.

"Don't worry." She told me, before wrapping me up in her arms, giving me a warm hug. "I won't use it on you..." Foxy then leaned down, closer to my ear. "Unless you don't give me what I want." Foxy squeezed me slightly in her arms, lifting me off the floor for a moment. She set me back down, and stepped away, her expression one of pure amusement.

"Show off." I muttered, flashing her a smile. "Thanks." I approached the drawer, still inside the desk. I grasped the handle of it, and gave it a light tug. The metal gave a quiet groan, but didn't move. I sighed, grasping the handle tighter, before I yanked on the handle. The drawer gave a loud, metallic groan, and shot out of the desk. I fell backwards, the drawer landing on top of me.

"You sure showed it who's boss!" Foxy laughed, standing above me, watching the whole thing take place. I picked the drawer off my chest, setting it on the floor next to me with a loud thunk. The drawer was full of papers, contributing to its weight. I sat up, and then crawled for the drawer underneath the one I had set to the side. I grabbed the handle, preparing for another fight.

It easily slid open, proving to not be locked. I checked inside of it quickly. Seeing nothing other than several "adult toys," I closed the drawer, trying to flush that image from my mind. I stood up, then looked down at the drawer that we had managed to free from the confines of the desk.

"So... Papers..." I sighed. The thing was literally overflowing with paper. Receipts were sticking out of the other papers at strange angles, large envelopes covered half of the top, and smaller sheets filled the rest, with several sticky notes to top it all off.

For the better half of an hour, Foxy and I sorted through page after page of information, setting aside anything we didn't find important. Things that weren't important included: sticky notes to self to remove "toys" from drawer, receipts noting the purchase of frozen pizza, and random children's drawings. The things that did interest us were, well, pretty interesting. We found a folder labeled "Animatronics," and set it on top of the desk. We found several shipping orders, which detailed the transport of "scrap metal." Foxy had been about to set aside a folder labeled "Top Secret," but I convinced her otherwise.

"Anything labeled 'Top Secret' has to be important." I told her, raising a finger to emphasize my point. I took the folder from her hand, and set it on the desk along with the other "important" papers.

"That's just movie logic getting to your head." She sighed. I nodded in agreement, before rolling the office chair towards the desk. I sat down in it, and began to leaf through the different pages. Foxy stood over my shoulder, watching me with little interest.

"Why don't you open the 'Top Secret' file first if it's so important?" She sighed, reaching for the folder. I snatched the folder up, and held it to my chest.

"You can't open a 'Top Secret' file first!" I exclaimed, looking at Foxy in horror. "That ruins the 'Top Secret' part of it!"

"Fine! Don't open it! See if I care!" She exclaimed. I watched as she stormed to the back of the room, turned to face me, crossed her arms over her chest, and gazed longingly at the file clutched to my chest. I spun around in the chair, set the 'Top Secret' file to the side, and began to examine the other papers.

"Animatronics." I mumbled, opening the folder, spreading its contents on the desk. Inside was a paper detailing all the information on the animatronics. Several parts of it were covered in black lines, the word 'Classified' stamped across those sections in big, red letters. The rest of the paper wasn't too interesting; generic info on Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Fox Pirate. The information was mainly their height, and dimensions. I was surprised to see that Foxy was smaller than the others in dimension. According to this, all four of them had been made, and continually re-modeled in the same place.

"Can we open the 'Top Secret' folder now?" Foxy whined from across the room.

"Nope." I told her, closing that one folder, and reaching for another. This folder was labeled 'Shipping Orders', but it specified 'Scrap Metal'. "I have a feeling this isn't scrap." I muttered. I flipped open the file, spreading the various records across the desk. I quickly scanned through the papers, finding nothing of interest other than a shipment being sent here, just over a week ago, when Foxy had been repaired. The other time that was even remotely near that time, was April 8th and April 13th, 1988.

"How about now?" Foxy asked. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee?" Foxy continued on, and would probably never stop because she didn't need to breathe. I shoved the records back into the folder, and set it on top of the "Animatronics" file. I spun around in the chair, facing Foxy.

"I am in no position to prevent you from opening it." I told her. Foxy stood straight up, as if realizing this for the first time. I jumped from the chair, and hit the floor, covering my head, as Foxy launched herself from the wall, racing towards me at high speed. I watched as Foxy's hit the brakes, and slid across the tile right in front of me. She bumped into the desk, and started tearing at the file in order to access the papers. Small shreds of paper fluttered past my face, falling from the desk. After a moment, Foxy stepped back. She looked down at me, before smiling sheepishly.

"I think I went a little overboard..." She murmured. I sat up, several scraps of paper fluttering of of me. Foxy bent down, grabbing a small piece of paper. She turned it around, showing the word 'Secret' to me. "Don't worry, it was just the file. The contents are fine... Sort of..."

"It was bugging you that much?" I asked her, getting to my feet. She nodded an affirmative, before stepping back towards the desk. I pulled the chair back towards me, sitting down. I looked at the papers strewn about the desk messily. Small shreds of paper were scattered across the desk, but weren't too distracting.

"Where do we start?" Foxy asked, resting her hook on my shoulder. "Or do you want to snuggle more?" She leaned down near my face, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

_**Quick notice: Sexual things begin here, but lemon is not until later.**_

"Here." I told her, reaching for a paper. She sighed faintly, before pulling the chair backwards, me with it. She stepped away from the chair, standing directly in front of me. She reached down to her waist, grabbing the cloth that blended in very well with her fur. She slowly began to lift it, watching me the entire time. "What are you doing?" I asked her, trying incredibly hard not to look at the slowly raising shirt.

"Multitasking." She stated. Foxy had raised the cloth above her stomach.

"M-multitasking?" I asked. I was beginning to feel nervous now, but I wasn't sure why. She raised the cloth higher until the very underside of her breasts were visible. I willed myself to not stare at the soft, luscious mounds slowly becoming more visible.

"Yeah..." She murmured, winking at me. "You want to read those papers, and I want to snuggle." She had lifted the shirt higher, clearing curve of them, slowly drawing it higher. The base of her nipples became visible, which were several shades darker than the fur around them. She smirked suddenly, before quickly throwing the shirt over her head. The sudden movement caused her breasts to become fully exposed, bouncing slightly due to the sudden movement.

"But... but why are... you getting naked?" I asked her, my thoughts slowly becoming less coherent as she slowly turned away from me, placing her hand and hook on the waistband of her shorts. She leaned forwards, so that her upper body was nearing parallel ti the floor. It was too late for me not to let naughty images enter my mind, visions of her slowly inserting her hook into her cunt, spread out on the desk, moaning loudly.

"I already told you." Foxy smiled back at me, looking over her shoulder towards me. She slowly started to draw the shorts down, her eyes half lidded. "Cuddling is more fun without clothing."

I swallowed audibly, watching the continually widening view of her beautiful ass. I didn't even care if she was watching me now, I wanted her to know she was beautiful, even if it was through my watching of her. She drew the shorts lower, until her tail hole came into view. I stared at the tight pucker for several seconds, before temptation took my attention away, towards the lowering shorts once more.

"I-if you're sure..." I started, not wanting Foxy to do anything too rash. She laughed lightly, licking her lips slightly.

"I'm... Very sure." Foxy murmured, smiling at me. Her words seemed to have a double meaning, but that thought was instantly lost as she slid her shorts down quickly. I could only stare at the beautiful lower lips, and graceful folds she so surely presented to me. Foxy arched her tail into the air for a moment, giving me just the most perfect view of her most private regions, before it fell back into place, acting like a furry censor bar.

Foxy straightened up, turning towards me. She started walking slowly towards me, her hips swaying gingerly side to side. Her tail flicked back and forth every step, causing her to look like a goddess in every aspect. Once she reached me, she turned around, back towards me, and sat on my lap. I tried to think of anything that would make my erection go away. Kittens, clubbing baby seals, an angry fat man at McDonald's ordering two number 2's, a number 5, large fries, and a diet coke because he was watching his calorie intake. Nothing would make it go away.

"Oh, it seems someone is excited about snuggling." Foxy snickered, shifting around in my lap. "Or do you just reeeeeaaaaaally want to read these papers?"

"I... Uh... I just want... to..." I couldn't formulate a proper sentence with Foxy shifting around on my lap, accidentally, or intentionally, grinding down on my erection.

"Shush... Just read so we can report back to Freddy, and then snuggle." Foxy whispered, leaning back against me, placing her head against my own. I swallowed once more, before using my feet to pull us towards the desk. Once we had reached a certain distance from the desk, Foxy sat up in my lap, and began to look at all the papers on the desk. "Oh, here we go. 'Animatronic data.' Why was this 'Top Secret?'"

"Well, let me see." I told her. She handed me the paper without a word, searching the desk for other ones. I held it up, checking it over for a moment. "Freddy Fazbear: Appearance..." I skipped this part because I obviously knew about it. "Weight, 413 pounds. Description: Structure made out of Maraging Steel, causing it to be slower, but stronger than the others. Maximum strength of... half a ton..."

"Geez." Foxy breathed, shifting around in my lap for a moment, before turning to the side, leaning against me sideways. Her arm was parallel to my own, and she had rested her head on mine, giving a happy sigh. "We should definitely tell him that."

"Yep." I agreed, lifting the paper back up to read the bottom part. "Maximum speed of 6 meters per second."

"I can run that." Foxy smiled, snuggling in closer to me.

"Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny: ...Weight, 360 and 350 pounds. Description: Both Bonnie and Chica are made from an iron alloy, causing both to be very similar in strength and speed. Maximum speed of 7 meters per second, and a strength of around 750 pounds." I read from the paper.

"Those thumb wars could happen to be violent." Foxy snickered. "They might tear off each others fingers!"

"Don't tease them." I whispered in her ear. She shuddered lightly. "Foxy the Fox Pirate: Appearance..." I lowered the paper, much to her dismay. She removed her head from mine, and looked at me with large, hopeful eyes. "Beautiful."

"Aww!" Foxy crooned, wrapping her arms around me. "That's so sweet! I love you Mike."

"I love you too Foxy." I told her, bopping her gently on the nose. "Weight, 200 pounds." I glanced at Foxy curiously. "Description: Foxy is made from a Titanium-Aluminum alloy, causing it to be light. This model lacks the strength of the other animatronics at only 600 pounds, but makes up for it in speed. This character can run at speed of up to 13.7 meters per second, or 45 feet per second. That is nearly 31 miles per hour, or 49 kilometers per hour." I stopped reading the paper, with only a several words at the bottom of the page. I looked at Foxy in a combination of awe and wonder.

"Told you I was quick." She giggled, before sitting up, scanning over a paper swiftly. I quickly read over the final words at the bottom of the page.

"Model Discontinued?" I asked. Foxy nodded sadly, but continued reading her page.

"Yeah, just... The incident in 1987." Foxy said, in a somewhat sad tone.

"I've heard about that before, what-" Foxy cut me off.

"This one says that the animatronics at the... other place... were all fairly similar. They each weighed around 350 pounds, and had a strength between 600-700 pounds. Each was made of the same combination of metals. Iron and Aluminum. Apparently, each of them also had facial recognition, and were linked to a criminal database."

"That didn't work out too well, did it?" I asked rhetorically. "Facial recognition back then included a full body scan of the person, as well as clothing. It also wasn't very accurate..."

"That's not our problem right now." Foxy told me, placing her hook on my lips to quiet me. "There was also one named Balloon Boy, which weighed only 65 pounds, and could interrupt electronics within a certain range of him."

"He sounds like a little turd." I told Foxy. She nodded in agreement.

"He sort of was..." She trailed off, her eyes looking hollow. "He would disable the guard's flashlight, preventing him from rebooting my system. I'm not sure why, but I don't like bright flashing lights. Anyways, when the flashlight wouldn't work, _He _would force me to jump the guard." Foxy looked like she was getting a little upset. I grasped her left hand gently, giving it a small squeeze.

"We both know it wasn't your fault." I reassured her, smiling up at her. Foxy blinked several times, snapping out of her trance. She looked down at me for a moment, her eyes looking glassy and hollow. A warm smile slowly spread across her face, warmth returning to her eyes. "It was the Puppet, and Golden Freddy, never, _ever_ you."

"Yeah, I know..." Foxy sighed. "I just can't help but feel bad for all those night guards... The same thing almost happened to you." She sniffed. She looked away for a moment, and wiped her eyes with her left hand. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her, holding her gently against me.

"Hey now, you can't be sad." I told Foxy, gently rubbing her back, her soft fur trailing slowly through my fingers. She, in turn, hugged me back, resting her head against my own, her forehead against my temple.

"Why not?" She whispered into my ear. She sniffed slightly, leaning in closer to me.

"Because your squishy play thing is holding you." I told her, smiling slightly. "I'm not going to let you be sad." I slowly lowered one of my hands from her back, and slowly brought it around to her side. Foxy twitched slightly, lifting her head to look at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. Without saying a word, I removed my hand from her side, sticking out one finger, and gently poked her in the side. She jumped slightly, glaring at me. "Don't."

"You can't stay grumpy forever!" I laughed, poking her in the side again. She jerked away again, baring her teeth slightly. I ignored her threat, and removed my other arm from around her. I formed my hands in the shape of claws, and lunged for her. I grabbed her around the sides, tickling her ribs. She squirmed around a bit, her face twitching frequently.

"No, I- hehe. Stop that, I don't- Ah! Please, stop! That t-tickles!" She squealed the last part, her body jumping, and twitching. I removed one of my hands from her ribs, bringing it up to her neck. I slowly started running my finger along the underside of her neck, causing her to clench her eyes shut, and clamp her head down on my fingers. "Haha! S-stop! That _tickles!_" Foxy was trying her hardest not to laugh. I grinned wider, and increased the speed of tickling, reaching "Ludicrous Speed".

"Are you going to be happy now?" I asked her, drumming my fingers on her ribs rhythmically. I dug my fingers slightly further into her neck, and drummed a little faster. Foxy squealed, twitching and squirming in my lap.

"N-no! I-Haha! I w-won- Hehe! Stop! I'm not- Eeeeehehee!" Foxy laughed, not able to formulate a proper sentence. I loved her laugh. It was so beautiful, and melodious.

"I wish I could hear you laugh all the time... _Grumpy!_" I punctuated the last word by removing my hand from her ribs, and shoving them into her under arm, causing her to almost scream. I wiggled my fingers around quickly, causing her to curl up in my lap, her arm clamping shut over my fingers.

"Ah! I-I p-p-_promise!_" Foxy squealed the last word, looking up at me. She had tears running down her face, but they weren't sad tears. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. "I-Hee! I-I won't be- Ah! Haha! S-stop! IpromiseIwon'tbeupsetandIwillbehappy!" She blurted the last sentence out, barely understandable. I stopped tickling her, removing my hands from her. She stayed curled up in my lap, holding her ribs, giggling like a maniac.

"I don't believe you!" I taunted, reaching towards her menacingly. She squealed aloud, curling up into a tighter ball. She was still laughing, her body jumping spastically.

"N-no!" She whined. Her giggling decreased slightly, but she was still laughing. "I... I promise! Please don't tickle me!" She covered her head with her hand and hook, scrunching up extremely tight. Her knees were up over her head, and she was, to me, the same size if I had curled up in her lap.

"Fine..." I sighed, lowering my arms. "I just really like your laugh." Foxy peeked her head out of the fortress she had made with her body, looking at me with her beautiful orange eyes.

"Really?" She asked tentatively, eyebrow perked. I nodded in response. Foxy suddenly uncurled herself, and launched herself at me. She placed her legs on either side of my own, sitting across my lap in a very intimate way. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly crushing my ribs. Her breasts were pressed against my face, since she was higher up than I was, restricting the amount of air I could breathe. "You're the best!"

"Foxy!" I gasped. "Stop! You're smothering me!" Between her straddling me, and nearly suffocating me with her breasts, this was a very difficult position. I was trying my hardest to not think dirty thoughts, and I was failing miserably.

"Aww." She pouted, pulling back for a moment, looking down at me with sparkling eyes. "But I was showing my 'Squishy Play Thing' just how much I appreciated him." She pressed herself down on my lap, shifting around slowly. I gasped, and curled my toes as she ground herself down on my erection. She smiled at me, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. "I can tell you like it." She murmured lustfully.

"F-Foxy." I gasped, inhaling sharply. "S-stop. We n-need to report back to Freddy, and tell him abou-ohgod!" I groaned as Foxy suddenly started shifting her hips forwards and backwards slowly, rubbing herself against my erection still concealed by my pants. Foxy closed her eyes, and moaned loudly, not at all helping my current situation. She suddenly stopped. Foxy leaned forwards, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned further, until her mouth was nearly in my ear.

"But I want to snuggle." Foxy breathed. She lowered her head slightly, and started to nuzzle against my neck and jaw, sighing happily. I leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to her. She leaned forwards, and gave me a very gentle kiss on the underside of my jaw, her tongue gently running along it. I shuddered slightly, before pulling myself away from her. "You're not going to deny me what I want, right?"

"But... We need to-" Foxy silenced me with a kiss. I felt her tongue running across my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth. I obligingly opened my mouth, and pushed back against her tongue with my own. She pressed back harder for a moment, before relenting, and allowing the two of us to share this equally passionate moment. She moaned into the kiss, causing vibrations to reverberate through her tongue. She suddenly pulled back, leaving me gasping for air.

"How about a bet?" She asked, beginning to grind herself down upon me once again, slowly shifting herself back and forwards. I could feel her wetness soaking through my pants, creating the most interesting feeling. She moaned loudly once again, raising her left hand to one of her breasts. She slowly started to massage it, rolling it back and forth, her nipples poking out sharply. She flicked her fingers gently over the tips, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"A b-bet?" I gulped, nervous and aroused at the same time. It was one of the strangest feelings. She stopped grinding herself down on me, and looked me in the eyes. She licked her lips slowly, a small grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, a bet." She murmured, removing her hand from her breast. "If you win, we get to talk to Freddy first. If _I _win..." Foxy leaned in closer to my ear, giving me a quick lick on the cheek. "If I win, I get to fuck you silly, and then we go to Freddy." She pulled away from my ear, after giving me a small nibble on the ear lobe.

"W-what are t-the rules?" I asked her cautiously. It was probably some sort of trick. There was _always _some sort of catch, or strange rule that could, quite literally, fuck me over.

"It's simple." She told me, sitting completely still on my lap. "If I can convince you to see Freddy afterwards, in the next minute, I win."

"O-okay." I stuttered, reaching into my pocket for my phone. I shakily flipped through different folders, until I found the timer app. I set the timer for one minute, waiting for Foxy's signal to press the start button. She leaned forwards, mouth against my ear. The fur on the end of her nose, just before the damp black part, tickled the inside of my ear.

_**Lemon begins. Warning: long... Sorry in advance**_

"Go." She breathed lustfully into my ear. I hit the start button, and the timer began counting down.

Foxy slowly slid from my lap, to the floor, purposefully rubbing almost any part of her anatomy on my crotch on the way down- her thighs, her hand, arms, stomach, breasts, and head. She sat on her knees in front of me, looking up at me with the most sultry gaze imaginable. She used her hand and hook to spread my legs apart, looking down at the erection poking at the jeans. She leaned forwards, and rested her head on my lap, my legs still spread. She looked up at me with bright orange eyes, and winked at me. "I hope you're ready for this." She murmured.

"I... I am." I mumbled, glancing at my phone. She only had 30 seconds to win. If I could hold out for half a minute- not that losing would be all that bad- I would win.

Foxy made a loud, moaning noise, and started to nuzzle her head against my inner thigh. She rubbed her head back and forth, her muzzle briefly brushing against the erection still in my pants, before moving away again. I inhaled sharply, clenching the arms of the chair as she continued to nuzzle.

"Play time's over." She announced suddenly. Foxy reached up with her hand and hook, and began to undo the button, and zipper. Since Foxy had no right hand, she bit down on the area just before my privates, to hold it still. I could feel her nose and muzzle against my cock as she finally undid the button and the zipper. She quickly yanked down both my boxers and jeans at once, exposing my stiff rod to the air.

I glanced over at my phone. Only 10 seconds left! I could win, not that I really wanted to.

I gasped as Foxy grabbed my length with her left hand, and slowly brought her head closer to it. She seemed to examine it for a moment, before suddenly pressing her tongue against it, causing my back to go rigid. She slowly trailed her tongue around the head of my cock, nearly driving me mad, before flicking her tongue across it quickly several times. I moaned aloud at the wonderful sensation. She looked up at me with a gaze of delight, trailing her tongue over the head of my dick. She slowly opened her mouth wider, allowing the head of my cock to spread her lips open, slowly sliding into the warm, soft delight of her mouth. Her tongue was slowly dancing around the underside of-

The alarm on my phone went off. Foxy immediately let go of my shaft, and drew back slowly, giving a final flick of her tongue across the underside of the head. She sat back away from me, a small strand of her saliva spanning between my dick and her mouth. She stood up, and smirked at me, licking her lips seductively. She walked over to her clothing, and bent down at the waist to pick them up, showing off just how aroused she had become from that simple act. Her fluids were leaking from her pussy, slowly dripping down her legs. She looked over her shoulder at me, and smiled. She shook her hips suggestively, and winked at me.

I was sitting there, toes clenched, gasping for air. Nearly getting blown by a sexy, seductive, and utterly beautiful Pirate Fox was not something you could recover from quickly. My hands were gripping the arm rests so hard, my knuckles were turning white. I forced myself to relax, letting go of the arm rests, and leaning back into the chair.

"Time to go see Freddy." Foxy laughed. She picked up her clothing, and stood up, smiling at me. She slowly walked towards me, each step she took she swayed her hips, looking utterly seductive. She stopped directly in front of me, and looked down at my erection, a small smile creeping across her face. "Unless I managed to convince you otherwise." She looked up at me, and licked her lips slowly, giving me a gaze that nearly stopped my heart.

"I...I...Uh..." I couldn't say anything. My head was buzzing, the only thoughts traveling through it were her. Foxy. She was everywhere, the only thing I could think about. Her gorgeous eyes, her soft fur, her beautiful laugh. I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the chair, trying to keep calm. I tried to take deep breaths through my nose, which was a bad idea. The smell of Foxy's arousal permeated the air. It smelled sweet, and delicious, which only made me more excited. I switched to breathing through my mouth, which wasn't any better. I could _taste _it now. Not the kind of taste as if I had eaten her out, but the kind that gave me an idea. It was sweet, and completely addictive.

"Aww... Are you having a hard time?" She asked in a honey-laced one. I opened my eyes, only to watch her toss her clothes to the ground. "Tell you what. You have ten seconds to choose. If you don't tell me I win, we go to Freddy."

"Foxy... I..." I stopped, and watched, mesmerized, as Foxy sat down on the desk in front of me. She ran her hand and hook down her body, reaching her legs. She slowly teased them apart, gradually giving me a wider view of her slick cunt. She spread her legs apart, until she physically couldn't any more. Foxy took her left hand, and slowly massaged the area just above her womanhood, moaning slightly.

"Remember," Foxy breathed, "ten seconds." She lowered her left hand down, until her fingers were resting on the outer lips of her pussy. She slowly spread them apart with her middle and index finger, giving me a perfect view of her pearl. She shifted her middle finger from the outer lips, and slowly rubbed it around the inside, dipping it into the slick folds of her cunt. "Nine." Foxy started to thrust her middle finger in and out of her pussy slowly, body giving faint spasms every time she plunged back in. "Eight." She moaned. Her tail started flicking back and forth happily.

"Foxy, you-" I was cut off as Foxy added a second finger to her thrusting.

"Ooooohhhh! That feels gooood!" She moaned loudly, tongue lolling slightly out of her mouth. "Seven seconds Mike." Foxy shifted her hand around slightly, resting her thumb on her clitoris, while slowing down the slow thrusting of her fingers. "Six." She started rolling her thumb across her clit, her back arching faintly, her eyes closed as she moaned again.

"You win!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take the teasing anymore. She was too good at almost everything, getting her way included.

Foxy immediately stopped pleasuring herself. She slowly withdrew her fingers from her folds, panting faintly, and squirming a little. She held her fingers in the air, and studied them for a second. Her arousal had coated her fingers in her slick juices, causing them to be slightly shiny, the fur on her knuckles slicked down. She closed her legs, and smiled at me, giving me that same, seductive, and completely irresistible look. She stood up from the table, and took several steps towards me, swaying her hips.

"I knew I would win." She murmured, a small smile crossing her face. "Now I get to fuck you silly." Foxy took another step towards me, her moist slit directly in my line of sight, her knees bumping against my legs. She started to lift her right leg up, and to the side, using her hook as a prop. "But not right now."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I had thought that she was just going to jump me, and have her way with me.

"I'm not that mean." She laughed, looking down at my rigid cock again. "I'm not going to leave you hanging, am I?" Foxy fell swiftly to her knees, gazing lustfully at my dick. "I'm going to pleasure you first, and then ride you into the sunset... Well... Sunrise would be a better word, wouldn't it?"

"Uh-huh." I murmured, trying not to imagine what Foxy had just been doing. I tried to expel the image of her masturbating in front of me, but how can you get rid of something like that?

"So, you ready?" She asked in the most seductive tone. She peered up at me with large, orange eyes, her tongue trailing around her lips slowly. Foxy nudged my cock with her muzzle, and gave an adorable whine. "Please?" She raised her left hand, and slowly stroked down my chest, and abs, nearing my length, but keeping just far enough away to tease me.

I closed my eyes, trying to bring myself to tell her "yes". Just that simple word, and all this would be over. I wanted so badly to say it, but I didn't want to take advantage of her. She seemed like she wanted to badly. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Foxy gave a happy yip of appreciation, turning her gaze from me, to my rigid length. She didn't hesitate to grab it gently, yet firmly in her left hand, and very slowly started to stroke it.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Foxy murmured, slowly leaning towards it. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep from interrupting, or bothering her. Foxy leaned forwards, and gently rubbed her nose against it. I clenched my toes, and groaned slightly at the feeling of a cold, wet object being pressed to the head of my shaft.

"Ah! That's cold!" I cried.

"Yes, but now I get to warm you up." She whispered. Foxy pulled back, removing her nose from my cock, before sticking out her tongue slightly, and giving the tip a quick lick. I clenched the arms of the chair, as Foxy gave another quick lick to the tip, and then another.

"F-Foxy, why does your t-tongue feel s-so real?" I gasped, as another lick was applied to the head of my dick. Foxy paused in her ministrations, and looked up at me, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you want me to stop, so we can look for the answer in the papers?" Foxy asked. She looked back down at my manhood, and stuck out her tongue further. She slowly licked around the head, starting at the underside, and slowly swirling around it. "Or do you want me to keep going?" I opened my mouth to ask her to keep going, but she beat me to it.

Foxy stopped stroking my length with her left hand, and lifted it up slightly. Foxy pressed her warm, soft tongue to the base of it, before slowly licking up the length, her warm tongue dancing sensually around each sensitive spot on the way up. I groaned, and slightly thrust my hips forwards. Foxy just smiled up at me for a moment, before lowering her head, and very gently pressed her lips to the tip of my cock.

"Ooooh god!" I moaned, clenching my toes tighter. I resisted the urge to grab her head, and pull her down onto my cock. I was going to let her do whatever she wanted to.

"Oh, you like this, do you?" Foxy murmured against my dick, her lips gently caressing the head. I nodded a shaky affirmative, inhaling deeply.

Foxy slowly pushed herself down on me a little more, slowly letting my cock spread her lips open, her tongue undulating sensually against the very tip. It slid further into her mouth, and Foxy used her tongue to slowly stroke my dick, sending shivers up my spine. Foxy continued to take more of my length into her mouth, giving a soft suckle at the head, her tongue caressing every sensitive spot she could get to.

"I've never done this before." Foxy murmured around my cock, her tongue shifting around slightly faster, rhythmically. "Am I doing alright?" She started drawing back, increasing the pressure of her suckling as she returned to the top. Her tongue flicked quickly over the tip of my shaft quickly, before she pulled back, a small strand of saliva connecting her mouth and my dick. I opened my mouth to tell her that she was amazing, that she was perfect. Foxy gave the head of my cock a slow lick around the glans, just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Nnnggh." I moaned, earning a small smile from Foxy.

"I'll take that as a resounding 'yes'." She giggled up at me for a moment, her eyes sparkling with love and affection.

Foxy opened her mouth again, and slowly pressed herself down on me. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly as Foxy continued to go down on me, further and further, until I could feel the back of her throat. She continued going, until she kissed the base, the head of my cock in her throat not even fazing her. Foxy began to suckle around the entire length, her tongue slowly dancing around the underside of my shaft. She swallowed amorously around the tip, the rhythmic tugging of her throat nearly causing me to blow my load right there.

"Oh god Foxy!" I groaned, clenching the arms of the chair tighter. I felt something ooze from the tip of my cock, which Foxy swallowed enthusiastically. She started drawing back, increasing the pressure of her suckling as more of my dick left her warm mouth. Once she had reached the head, she gave it a hard suck, before swirling her tongue around it slowly. She pulled back further, until it slipped from her mouth with a wet _pop_.

"Mmm..." Foxy moaned, licking her lips slowly. "Whatever that was, it was good, slightly salty..." Foxy brought her mouth to closer to my cock once again, giving the head a slow lick, laving her tongue against the very tip. "I want more..." She murmured, her lips lightly tugging at the head. Foxy dove back down again, taking me right to the base.

"Foxy! Oh my god!" I groaned, trying to keep hold of myself. "You're amazing!"

Foxy laughed around my cock, smiling up at me around my shaft. It was difficult to watch her do that, without blowing a load in her mouth right there. Her gaze was so sexy, and the way she set to it...

Foxy moaned around my cock, vibrations traveling throughout her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down slowly, her tongue dancing intricately along my length. Each time she pulled back on my cock, she would suckle harder, nearly driving me insane, rubbing her soft, warm tongue around the tip, before diving back down, swallowing around the tip eagerly.

"Oh... Do you like this?" Foxy murmured, swallowing more constantly.

"Mmm..." I groaned, trying my hardest not to cum right there. "Hell yeah..."

Foxy bobbed her head faster, her tongue rolling over and around my cock like a lollipop. She swallowed eagerly at the tip, before pulling back. Every time she pulled back, she would graze her sharp teeth gently over my length, causing me to thrust towards her.

My breathing was increasing in speed, and I felt a small pressure building in my loins. I groaned loudly, white-knuckling the arms of the chair as Foxy went down on me. She was looking up at me, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Tastes good." Foxy murmured around my cock. "It's coming out more frequently, almost like a stream." Foxy started bobbing her head at a faster rate, twirling her tongue over every sensitive spot on the way down, swallowing at the tip eagerly, before suckling hard, drawing back up. The pressure was beginning to build, reaching a higher point.

"Oh god Foxy!" I panted. "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Do it." She moaned, causing vibrations to rumble throughout her mouth. "Spill your load right into my mouth. I wanna _taste_ it!" When she said the word taste, she gave the head a hard suck, nearly causing me to cum. She tilted her head upwards, bobbing her head faster, causing the head of my cock to rub against the ridges at the top of her mouth. Foxy dove down once again, and held herself down there, only bobbing a few inches, suckling hard at the base, while swallowing amorously at the tip. The pressure had reached its highest point. I felt a tightening sensation in my balls, and a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"F-Foxy!" I cried. "I'm cumming!" I arched my back, as the orgasm hit me.

Foxy gave a happy yip, and began to bob her head at a faster rate. Her eye patch flipped down, covering her right eye. Her tail began to wag back and forth happily. I groaned as rope after rope of warm spunk was shot directly into her mouth. She continued to suckle happily, not swallowing a drop. Her tongue wrapped around my shaft, and began milking me for everything I had. The white, sticky fluid quickly overflowed her mouth. She smiled slightly, breaking the seal her mouth had around my cock, and my cum began to slowly drool out of the corners of her mouth. Foxy moaned loudly, and pulled back from me. She had pulled back from my cock, and it gave a final few spurts, splattering her across her eye patch, and lower parts of her face, before going limp.

Foxy tilted her head backwards, and opened her mouth. She gave me a perfect view of her cum drenched tongue and mouth. Foxy rolled her tongue around in the fluid, before closing her mouth, and swallowing audibly, twice. Foxy licked her lips slowly, winking at me with her one visible eye, before leaning forwards, and beginning to lick clean my used length. Shudders traveled up my spine as she lapped at the used flesh.

"Tastes good." Foxy moaned. "Creamy, salty, slippery and sticky at the same time." Foxy opened her mouth, and took my length into it, grinning slightly. She closed her mouth around it, and began to gently suckle, her tongue grating almost painfully as she cleaned it. I gasped, and gritted my teeth as she lapped at the used flesh. After a moment, Foxy pulled back, and popped my cock from her mouth.

"Ooohhh..." I groaned, reeling in the euphoria. "Soooo goooood."

I looked down at Foxy, who was licking the corners of her mouth, cleaning up the cum that had spilled from her mouth. Foxy reached up, and pulled her eye patch free. She looked at its cum-covered surface for a moment, before popping it into her mouth, moaning happily. She was watching me while she cleaned it, a small smile creeping across her face. She opened her mouth, and pulled the eye patch out with her left hand, before securely fastening it back into place, where it flipped back up again. Foxy looked down at her chest, where we had both failed to notice the fair amount of cum that had drooled from her mouth, splattering itself on her breasts.

"Time for desert!" Foxy exclaimed. She used her left hand and hook to lift up her left breast. She leaned down, and began to lap at it slowly, moaning audibly each time her tongue flicked over her erect nipple. Her tail flicked happily back and forth as she cleaned it. Once she had finished cleaning the cum from the left one, she dropped it, letting it bounce around, before reaching for the right one.

She licked her D-cup breasts clean, before lifting her head up at me. She smiled, and then lolled her tongue out of her mouth, which gave me a perfect view of her cum drenched tongue and muzzle. She closed her mouth, tilted her head back, and swallowed audibly. Foxy made a happy noise, smiling up at me. She then licked her muzzle clean, before swallowing again.

"Delicious." Foxy said, looking at me happily. "Now, onto my part of the bet." Foxy reached out with her left hand, nearing my softening cock. I grabbed her hand, stopping her immediately.

"Not yet." I taunted, getting up and out of the chair. Foxy narrowed her eyes at me, making a soft, growling noise.

"We had a bet." She said, somewhat firmly. She stood up as well, and glared down at me, snatching her hand from my grasp.

"If you can wait a few minutes, I can make your part of the bet better." I told her, smiling slightly to myself. I pulled my shirt over my head, and kicked my pants from around my ankles, leaving me completely naked in front of Foxy. She looked at me from head to toe, grinning slightly.

"Bah." She sighed, shifting to the side. "I can't be upset with you! You're my squishy play thing." I reached behind her head, and used my hand to pull her down into a gentle kiss. It only lasted several seconds, before I pulled back, and very gently directed to the chair I had just been sitting in not so long ago. She slowly shuffled towards it, shoulders slumped slightly.

"Trust me," I told her as I sat her down in the chair, "the wait will be worth it."

"I doubt it." Foxy sighed, crossing her arms just under her breasts, lifting them slightly.

I reached out with my hand, and very gently caressed her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes, and leaned into the gesture, smiling happily. I slowly slid my hands down from her face to her shoulders, rubbing them slowly for a moment, before moving further down her form. I trailed my fingers down her arms slowly, letting her soft fur trickle in between my fingers, before moving to her sides. Foxy jumped slightly as I slowly ran my fingers down her sides, twitching slightly as I touched her ticklish sides. I moved my hands down her sides, to her waist and held myself there, gazing into her eyes. She looked at me for a moment, eyes wide, before giving a faint huff, and looking away.

"Still doubting?" I asked Foxy, a slight laugh escaping my lips. Foxy nodded her head faintly, glancing at me quickly, before settling for looking at the West hall door, which was still closed. "You won't be for long."

I quickly slipped my hands from her waist, to her firm, yet soft ass. She sat up straighter, and made a faint sound, almost like a whimper. I cupped her lower cheeks for a seconds, before sliding down to my knees, slowly running my hands down her furry thighs. I sat directly in front of her, and brought my hands to her knees. I started to nub her knees in a circular motion, while slowly teasing them apart. Foxy gave a small sigh, to look down at me. I smiled up at her, and she gave me a curious look.

"This is going to be very enjoyable Foxy." I whispered. She blinked down at me, confused for a moment, before her eyes lit up. I slid my right hand down from her knee, to the inside of her leg, slowly rubbing up the length of her leg, nearing her crotch.

"Mike... What are you do-ohgod!" Foxy cried, as I brought my index finger to her outer lips, and very slowly began to rub up and down them with the tip, not yet sinking into the tempting, slick folds of her cunt.

"I told you." I chuckled, smiling up at her. Foxy had her ears splayed backwards, gazing down at me with half-lidded eyes. Foxy nodded slightly, shifting her hips a little bit, trying to get more stimulation. "Are you ready?" I stopped rubbing my finger around her outer lips, and leaned my head forwards until it was resting on her lower stomach, my breath tickling the fur just above her pussy.

"Y-yes!" She breathed. "Please, don't tease me!"

"I wasn't going to." I murmured.

I lowered my head down, Foxy's slick cunt directly in front of my mouth. A small drip of her fluids trickled out of her, which I caught with my tongue, causing Foxy to shudder in pleasure. It tasted sickeningly sweet, and I immediately felt a strong addiction to it. I needed more.

With that in mind, I brought both of my hands to her pussy, and placed each index finger on one of her lower lips. I slowly spread her out, exposing her slick, pink folds to me. I leaned forwards slowly, and pressed my lips to her cunt, causing her to moan. I stuck out my tongue, and slowly slew it around in a circle, earning a small twitch from Foxy, and a small amount of her sweet lubricant. I eagerly lapped at her sweet cunt, sticking my tongue low down, then drawing it further up, until Foxy was quivering. I stopped just before her clitoris, because I knew she wouldn't be ready for that. I pulled my mouth away from her cunt, and brought my hand up near it. I slowly circled her outer lips with my index finger, causing Foxy to shudder faintly.

"M-Mike! P-please, put s-something in me!" She breathed, squirming around restlessly. "I can't take it any-ohgod! Yes!" Foxy cried out in lust as I, without warning, sank my finger deep into her tight slick cunt. I could feel her insides tugging at my finger, trying to draw it deeper into her eager pussy. Foxy bucked her hips forwards, out of reflex.

"Told you it was worth it." I smiled up at her. She looked down at me, and began slowly shifting herself back and forth, trying to get stimulation against my finger in her cunt. Foxy nodded slowly, and inhaled sharply when I began to slowly pump my index finger into her, slick with her juices.

"Y-yes! D-deeper!" She huffed, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her tail was flicking quickly side to side, sometimes briefly brushing against my face.

I obeyed her, and started to push my index finger deeper into her willing cunt. I pushed in as far as I could with my finger, and curled it slowly inside of her.

"Oh!" Foxy moaned loudly. "D-don't s-s-stop!"

I uncurled my finger, and slowly pulled it back out of her, her insides tugging at my finger as it exited, and then hungrily suckled at it as I plunged it deeper into her again. Foxy bucked her hips, and arched her back, crying out in pleasure as I repeatedly thrust my finger into her, again and again.

"Time for something new." I murmured up at her. All this work on Foxy was making me hard again, but I could wait until Foxy was happy.

I leaned forwards, and pressed my mouth to her clit, giving her a french kiss on one of her most sensitive points. Foxy opened her mouth, but the only sound that escaped was a faint whimper. I used my tongue to slowly rub up and down her clitoris, flicking quickly across her little nub of pleasure several times. I began to thrust my finger faster into her eager cunt, all the while pleasuring her with my tongue. My finger brushed over a slightly rougher patch of flesh at the top of her cunt, causing her to moan loudly, and leak her lubricant faster.

Now with a proper spot to focus on, I added a second finger to the thrusting, causing foxy to arch her back hard, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"OhmygodMike!" She cried out loudly. "T-that feels... amazing...! Keep... going...!" She breathed, barely able to speak more than one syllable at a time. I smiled slightly, happy to know that I was able to pleasure my Queen.

I switched position with my fingers and tongue. I was now eating out Foxy, while I rubbed at her clit with my fingers. I dug my tongue deep into her, and thrashed it around rapidly.

Foxy grabbed my head, and pushed me deeper into her cunt, stuffing my face in between her legs. She was making it incredibly hard to breathe, what with being punch drunk on her sweet nectar, and being stuffed face-first into her cunt. Her fluids started dripping at a faster rate making me all the more eager to lap it up.

"M-Mike!" Foxy moaned, the tugging of her cunt was getting more eager, more frantic. "I-I-I'm g-going t-to..." Foxy moaned loudly again, and pressed me deeper still. She was close, so I began to focus on the spot that would bring her the most pleasure.

I began to rub my tongue rapidly on that rough patch of flesh on the roof of her cunt, my fingers rubbing quickly at her clitoris. I felt her beginning to tense up, so I just worked her faster, pleasuring her to the best of my abilities. I thrashed my tongue rapidly around in her cunt, always brushing against that rough patch, but still stimulating the rest of it as well. My fingers worked restlessly at her clit, her little nub of pleasure getting constant attention. Foxy's sickly sweet lubricant was coming out of her faster now, almost a river as I tried my best to drink it up, all the while pleasuring her.

"Mike!" She cried, moaning loudly. "I'm cumming!" She cried out to the heavens as she came.

Foxy came hard. Her insides cinched down on my tongue excruciatingly hard, making me only able to shift it around a few inches as she came. Her fluids squirted out of her rapidly convulsing cunt, splashing across my mouth and face. I tried my best to keep up with the flow of the juices, each clench of her insides sending another wave of the incredibly sweet fluids into and on my face. I swallowed it rapidly, trying to not waste a single drop of the ambrosia. My fingers continually worked her, prolonging her orgasm.

Foxy finally started to eject less fluid each time, and each flick of my tongue caused her to jump, and jerk rapidly.

"Ooohhh god!" Foxy groaned. I looked up at her for a moment, smiling. "That was so gooood..." She looked down at me for a second, licking her lips slowly.

I shifted my attention from her face, to her sweet fluids that I had missed. I stuck my tongue deep into her, and slowly started to swirl it around, gathering all the liquid I had missed. Foxy squirmed in a combination of pleasure and discomfort, panting loudly as I ate out her used cunt. I had managed to clean out most of the fluid, but reached my tongue _deep _into her, and gave Foxy a long, slow lick from the very, very bottom of her cunt, straight up the the top, where her clitoris was.

I pulled back from her, and licked around my lips to clear the excess liquid from my face. I moved the hand that I had used to pleasure Foxy with in front of me. I didn't hesitate to pop it into my mouth, licking my fingers clear of the fluids. I popped them from my mouth noisily, and looked up at Foxy, and wide grin spanning my face.

Foxy shuddered faintly, watching me clean her juices from my fingers, before suddenly standing up, sending the chair rolling across the room, where it crashed into the back wall loudly. Foxy bent down, and lifted me up, holding me in her arms. I tried to squirm out of her grip, but she held me tightly to her chest. I gave up on trying to escape her grasp, and instead, shifted around, until I was face to face with her. Her brilliant orange eyes were focusing so intently on my own, staring directly at me, as if questioning something. She shook her head faintly, and then leaned in closer to me and gave me a long, slow kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." She murmured against my forehead. "You didn't have to do that, you know." She leaned down and rested her head on my cheek, nuzzling against me happily. She lifted her head slightly, and gave me a gentle kiss on the nose, before going back to nuzzling.

"I know." I murmured, cuddling against her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I wanted you to feel good." I leaned towards Foxy, and gently kissed her in the hollow of her neck. "I love you too"

"You know what," She trailed off, gently setting me on my feet, "let's just go see Freddy now. I'm not sure why I was forcing myself on you earlier."

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely confused. "But I thought-" Foxy silenced me with a her hook, pressing it against my lips.

"But... What if we do it, and then something happens to me?" Foxy asked, looking at me with the most serious look. "I couldn't do that to you."

"Foxy, nothing is going to happen to you." I told her, removing her hook from my lips. "The only thing that could happen would be me. You could probably live forever, but I... I'll die eventually. If anything, I should be not wanting to do anything for fear of hurting you."

"But... But that doesn't make sense." Foxy looked at me, completely confused. "I-I don't want to hurt you, because I love you."

"Foxy," I started placing my hand around the back of her head, "you can only hurt me because I love you." Foxy opened her mouth to protest, but I didn't let her. I pulled her head down, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed her. I didn't kiss her hard, like she had done to me before. It was a gentler kiss, filled with love, and compassion. Foxy's eyes were wide, before she slowly melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. She moaned slightly, before pulling back, eyes wide again.

"I changed my mind!" She exclaimed, quickly jumping backwards. Foxy scrambled around for a few seconds, searching for something. "Where did I put the blanket!?"

"Wait... What?" I asked, taking a cautious step backwards. "What changed?"

"I JUST REALIZED I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She shouted at me, throwing things to the side in her frantic search. The chair flew across the room, crashing into the East hall door.

"I thought we were having a moment..." I sighed, face palming.

"You can have a moment inside of me!" Foxy exclaimed, racing around the room frantically.

My foot nudged against something, and I looked down at what I had kicked.

It was the blanket.

Foxy stopped racing around the room, and stood up straight. She looked at the blanket under my foot, and then up at me, staring into my eyes. She grinned slightly, orange eyes flashing as she took a step closer to me. I nudged the blanket behind me, hiding it behind my nude body.

"Give it up Mike!" Foxy laughed, taking another step towards me. "You know you won't win." Foxy took another menacing step towards me, swaying her hips side to side with each step. Her tail was flicking side to side. Foxy suddenly lunged for me. I wasn't fast enough as she scooped me up into her arms, and gave me a big kiss on the lips, moaning lustfully into it. Foxy pulled away after a second, and slowly licked her lips, almost seductively.

"Foxy, I thought you said-" I was silenced by another lust filled kiss from Foxy. She kicked the blanket across the room, causing it to spread out slightly. Foxy broke away from the kiss again, and set me on my feet. Before racing towards the blanket, diving onto it, and beginning to spread it out to its full size with all limbs.

"I don't care what I said a minute ago!" Foxy exclaimed, pushing the corners of the blanket apart, and spreading it out as far as it could. "I wasn't horny then!"

"Good grief." I sighed, face palming once again. Foxy was now laying on her stomach, frantically pushing and pulling at whatever was uneven as if her life depended on it. I walked slowly towards her, watching her tail flick quickly back and forth as she struggled to manage the simple cloth. I reached for the corner, and pulled it gently. The entire blanket straightened out without hesitation. Foxy looked at me for a moment, confused, before narrowing her eyes.

"Lay down beside me." She commanded. I hesitantly obeyed, since she would probably forcefully use me as a toy if I didn't. I sank to my knees beside her, before laying on my side, facing her. The moment I was on my side, Foxy's expression softened. She smiled slightly, winking at me with her left eye. "Hehe. I told you I could get what I wanted." She murmured, slowly leaning towards me, giving me a gentle peck on the cheek.

"You could have warned me that you were going psycho!" I huffed, frowning deeply at Foxy. I only held the frown for a few seconds, before I looked into Foxy's eyes. She made a sound, like she was holding in laughter, which caused me to break out into smiles. "You're still adorable though."

"You told me." She smiled. Foxy wrapped her arms around me, and drew me in closer to her, my head resting just under hers, as she tucked her legs in, wrapping one around my own leg. "Now, how are we going to start?" Foxy asked, resting her head against mine, slowly stroking my hair with her left hand.

"How about not doing it, and cuddling instead?" I asked, teasing Foxy. Foxy narrowed her eyes once again, and stared directly into my eyes,

"Not going to happen." She stated. Foxy suddenly pushed herself away from me, before getting to her knees, her tail flicking quickly behind her. Foxy reached down with her left hand, until she was just above her womanhood, slowly massaging the area with her forefinger and thumb. She moaned faintly, back arching slightly as she began to slip her hand lower. "I just need to warm up a little." She moaned.

"Take all the time you need." I told her, enjoying how she so openly pleasured herself in front of me. I felt I was already getting aroused at the display, watching enthusiastically as she cupped her cunt with her left hand, and very slowly inserted her middle finger into her folds. Foxy arched her back, moaning faintly, peeking at me, to see if I was watching her.

I was indeed. I was mesmerized as Foxy slowly brought her hook up to her mouth, while slowly plunging her middle finger into her cunt, and took the thing in her mouth, up to the very end, where it connected with her arm. She couldn't close her mouth around it, so I was able to watch fully as she coiled her tongue around the metal hook, slowly shifting it around like it had a mind of its own. Foxy bobbed her head down slightly, before pulling her hook out of her mouth, and slowly bringing it lower, stroking it over her body as it went down. Foxy used her fingers to spread apart her lower lips, before rubbing the tip of the hook inside gently. She suddenly took a deep breath, and plunged 3 inches of it into her pussy. Foxy arched her back, and moaned quite audibly.

"Mmm..." Foxy moaned, slowly pulling her hook out of her pussy, before shoving it back in, causing her to jump slightly, and moan quietly. "Enjoying the view?" She asked me, before very slowly drawing the hook out of her cunt, shuddering faintly. Foxy dropped to her hands and knees, crawling towards me, licking her muzzle. She reached out, and grabbed my shoulder with her left hand.

"Oh my god, you're hot!" I murmured, leaning towards Foxy. "I love-" Foxy cut me off by placing her hook on my lips. She slowly pushed it into my mouth, her fluids making her hook slick. I eagerly licked the hook clean of any of her juices, allowing the hook to slide further into my mouth.

"That's a good boy..." Foxy murmured, shifting the hook around in my mouth, before pulling it out quickly, taking care not a pierce my mouth with the point of her hook. Foxy pushed on my shoulder that wasn't on the blanket, rolling me onto my back. "I have to warm you up too."

Foxy trailed her hands from my shoulders, down my arms, and then to my stomach. Foxy slid down my body, and rested her head on my chest. Her ear that was closest to my chest flicked every second or so. She tilted her head upwards, and smiled at me.

"You sound excited." She announced, smiling slightly.

"I am." I told her, slightly breathless.

Foxy slid her head off my chest, and slid her body down against mine, slowly trailing her hand and hook lower down my body, coming to rest just above my crotch. Without a word, Foxy leaned forwards, and applied a quick lick to the head of my shaft. I shuddered slightly, and inhaled sharply as I watched Foxy take my entire length in her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head up and down, moaning, sending vibrations throughout her mouth. She began to suckle lightly, causing me to curl my fingers into a fist, and groan.

"Pirate's need to be at full mast before they set sail." She murmured, drawing away from my length, popping it out of her mouth noisily. "It seems you're ready though..." Foxy slowly crawled up my body, low down to rub every part of her body on my length on the way up. I clenched my toes as she crawled upwards, rubbing her breasts on my length, before passing by, where she then rubbed from her upper to lower stomach. She finally stopped, kneeling above my length, slowly shifting her hips back and forth, rubbing the outer lips of her cunt against my cock.

"F-Foxy..." I groaned, resiting the urge to grab her hips, and slam my dick into her pussy. I grabbed handfuls of the blanket, gritting my teeth as Foxy smiled down at me. "P-please..."

"Tell me what you want." Foxy breathed, grinding herself down on the end of my length slightly harder, pressing me against her willing, yet resistant flesh. Foxy grabbed her breasts, and began to sway them side to side, taunting me with her beautiful body. "C'mon Mike..." She whispered, beginning to grind herself against me faster, moaning softly.

"Foxy..." I could feel her warm lubricating fluids running down my length, slicking my length. "I want you..." I groaned, eyes rolling back in my head. Foxy stopped grinding herself against me, and leaned forwards, one hand on my chest as she put her muzzle by my ear.

"Beg me for it..." She murmured, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. She began to shift her hips slowly again, grinding her outer lips against my cock, panting faintly. Foxy pressed herself down on me slightly harder, back arching slightly. I could feel her cunt tugging eagerly at the very tip of my length, sending me wild with her teasing.

"Oh god Foxy!" I groaned. I tried to thrust myself into her, but she held me down with her hand. I grit my teeth, and inhaled sharply as Foxy began to grind her cunt heatedly against my cock. She moaned loudly, and brought her hook down to her clitoris. She started rubbing the length of her hook against her clit, arching her back, gasping loudly.

"M-Mike!" Foxy moaned, licking at the air for a moment. "Beg me for it, so I can fuck you!" Foxy gasped loudly, tongue lolling out of her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. She was driving me insane.

"Foxy! Please! I can't stand it anymore!" I cried.

Foxy moved her hook away from her clit, and whined faintly. Foxy suddenly dropped herself onto my cock, taking half of it at once. Foxy and I both arched our backs, me at the warm, tugging sensation around my dick, and her of getting my cock shoved inches into her.

"Oh god!" Foxy moaned, slowly lifting herself off of me, before dropping herself back down again, sinking further than she first had. Every time she went back up, her cunt would tug at me, trying to force me to stay inside of her, before she dropped, hungrily drawing me deeper. "You're so big!"

I grabbed Foxy's waist, and thrust upwards when she came back down, burying myself deep into her rhythmically tugging, velvety pussy. Foxy arched her back, and moaned loudly. She grabbed one of her breasts, and very slowly started rubbing her thumb over the nipple, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Foxy lifted herself up again, before dropping. I clenched my mouth shut as I drove into her, her cunt taking my entire length now. Her tight, slick, velvety pussy tugged and massaged my length so well, I almost came right there.

"Oh... Foxy!" I groaned. Foxy gazed down at me with half lidded eyes, tongue lolling out as she moaned each time she took me to the base. "You're so tight!"

"Oh-oh god! I'm going to cum!" Foxy moaned loudly. She started bouncing on me faster, before stopping at the base, and holding herself there. Her cunt cinched down on my cock, tugging and massaging it rhythmically. A large wash of her fluids spilled out of her pussy, and onto me, soaking my crotch and thighs. She began to grind herself down on my length, slowly shifting forwards and back, her face a mask of pleasure. "That... That felt great..." Foxy breathed, slowly beginning to bounce again.

I began to fuck her with swift, eager motions. I felt the feeling of pleasure building in my lower stomach, nearing my release. I couldn't finish, and leave Foxy hanging.

I stopped thrusting into Foxy, slowly bringing one of my hands to her pussy. Foxy looked at me, a combination of confusion and anger when I stopped. She began to grind herself down on my cock heavily, slowly shifting her hips forwards and backwards, trying to encourage me to slam my cock into her cunt. I took my index finger, and slowly rubbed it around her outer lips, gathering up her lubricating fluids. Foxy shuddered faintly, and moaned, her tail giving a faint spasm. I slowly inserted my index finger into her cunt, alongside my length, at the top of her pussy. I slowly slid it in, searching for her G-spot. My finger hit a slightly rough patch of flesh, causing Foxy to splay her ears back, and buck her hips slightly. Once I found it, I began to rapidly rub my finger on that small spot. Foxy's body shuddered hard, and she arched her back, moaning audibly.

I stopped rubbing my finger along her G-spot, and very slowly slipped it out of her pussy, causing her to shudder faintly at the sensation. Her insides were still rhythmically massaging my cock, causing me to get ever closer to release. I took my finger, slick with her liquids, and put it to rest just beside her puckered tail hole. Foxy immediately stopped grinding herself down upon me, her eyes widening.

"W-wait... You wouldn't-" I cut Foxy off by suddenly thrusting into her tight ass with my finger, while humping upwards, burying both my finger and cock into her body. "Ah!" Foxy cried, her back arching hard, and she opened her mouth, but no other sound came out.

"I would." I whispered, timing my finger and cock thrusting, so one would go in, and the other out. Her insides clenched harder around my cock, pushing me further towards release. I had to get Foxy to cum before me, or at least with me, so she would feel good. With making her feel good my new task, I sat up, and reached for her right breast with my other hand.

I very gently grabbed hold of the furry, red mound, and began to massage it. I was over-stimulating Foxy, but I knew she would like it. I moved one of my fingers slightly, and very gently began to run circles around her erect nipple. I then began flicking my finger over it quickly, causing Foxy to shift her hips forwards. She began to bounce on me again, taking my cock deep, deep inside of her, before drawing back, her cunt pulling at it, before slamming herself down again, out bodies colliding with a moist _smack_.

"Noooooooo..." Foxy moaned, her bouncing increasing in speed, causing my cock and will power to take a heavy blow. I was gritting my teeth, trying my hardest to pleasure her, without ruining the moment. I leaned forwards, and gently placed my face against her left breast. I began to nuzzle it slowly, very gently rubbing my face across her soft mounds.

I stopped nuzzling, and fastened my lips to her breast, and very gently flicked my tongue across her nipple. I was now alternating between fingering her ass, and toying with her nipples, all the while fucking her hard, slamming my cock into her velvety pussy. I felt the burning sensation in my loins multiplying, and reaching its peak. I began to thrust into Foxy faster, and toyed with her nipples more. I gave her nipple a hard suck, causing her to arch back, and cry out in pleasure.

"F-Foxy!" I warned, feeling my release. "I'm going to cum!"

"Fill me Mike!" Foxy breathed lustfully, panting slightly. "I want to feel it inside of me!"

I was desperate now. I couldn't finish before she got her second release. Running out of ideas, I suddenly put into action, the only thought left.

I plunged a second finger deep into Foxy's tight, eager ass. Foxy arched her back hard, tongue lolling free of her mouth, ears splayed back. I reached my climax, and thrust rapidly into Foxy a few final times, before I exploded.

"I'M CUMMING!" We both cried in unison. Foxy's cunt cinched down hard on my cock, which throbbed rapidly in the deepest part of her cunt. A large wave of pleasure washed over me, as I came hard into Foxy. Spurt after spurt of cum was shot into her, while her own lubricating fluids poured out of her cunt, soaking my lap as her insides milked me for everything I had.

"Oh! I can _feel _it!" Foxy cried, groaning loudly as I filled her. "It's warm!"

Foxy collapsed onto me as our mutual orgasms ended, leaving the two of us reeling in the euphoria. She ground down on me a little more, sighing happily.

_**Lemon ends. Sorry if it's too long, first one and all...  
><strong>_

Foxy shakily reached up with her left hand, and slowly stroked my face. She leaned forwards, and gently kissed me on the lips. This kiss was nothing like our previous ones. This one was filled with something other than compassion, or lust, or even what we had thought was love.

This was love. The deep, internal feeling that you were bound to the person you were with. The feeling that, if they went away, your world would come crumbling down. The feeling of being permanently with this person. A feeling that would never end, or succumb to time, or hate, or even death. Real love.

Foxy pulled back after what felt like hours, but was only several moments. She sighed, rested her head on my shoulder, and very gently kissed my jaw, before snuggling in closer, burying her face in my neck.

"I love you Mike." She whispered, her tail giving a happy little flick. I reached down, and very gently stroked her from the top of her head, down to the middle of her back. I shifted over to the side, cuddling up against Foxy.

"I love you too, Foxy." I sighed, closing my eyes.

~{o}~{o}~

Foxy and I walked hand in hand down the East hallway, after having cleaned up. Foxy and I were walking very close together, our sides bumping onto each other every step. Foxy was now wearing her yellow shorts, and her shirt, while I was back in my jeans, and t-shirt. Fully clothed, and closer than we were before, Foxy and I walked into the dining area.

We found Freddy standing on the stage, slumped over as if he were sleeping. Bonnie and Chica were sitting at a table, playing Rock Paper Scissors, and laughing like they were having the time of their lives. Bonnie happened to glance my direction just as we passed by the kitchen. Bonnie immediately stood up, sending the chair clattering to the floor. Chica jumped to her feet, startled by his violent action.

"Mike!" Bonnie shouted, storming around the table, glaring daggers at me. Freddy jumped slightly, and stood up straighter, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Bonnie marched directly towards me, not taking his eyes off of anything as he came to a stop in front of me, towering over me.

"Have fun?" I asked him, smirking slightly. Bonnie raised his hand into the air, reaching for me. Foxy's grip on my hand tightened slightly, but I squeezed her hand back, reassuring her.

"You... You let her take me." Bonnie growled, his hand inching towards my neck. Chica began to walk towards the three of us, smiling slightly. Freddy also hopped off the stage, and made his way towards us as well. "I... Lost a thumb war..." Bonnie sighed, slumping forwards slightly. Chica reached the three of us, and stopped right behind Bonnie.

"But you got me." Chica chirped, hugging Bonnie tightly around the middle. Bonnie moved his hand away from my neck, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I did." Bonnie laughed, before leaning forwards, wrapping Foxy and I in a large... Bunny Hug? Chica let go of Bonnie, and joined the group hug, laughing slightly. Freddy stopped just outside of the circle, and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're awesome Mike." Bonnie smiled, releasing Foxy and I from the hug, and then whirled around, and took hold of Chica's hand. The two of them took a couple steps away from Foxy and I, before Freddy walked towards us, grinning slightly.

"You two were gone for three hours." Freddy stated, looking down at Foxy and I. A small smile crossed over his face, before settling into his serious face once more. "Did you find anything of importance?"

"Well..." Foxy and I trailed off, glancing at each other for a moment.

~{o}~{o}~

Foxy and I had finished explaining the papers to Freddy, including the shipping orders, and the "Top Secret" file. Freddy shifted on his feet a moment, thinking quietly.

"Well..." Freddy paused for a moment, thinking about what he was about to say next. "The 'Scrap Metal' was most likely us, after the closing of the last building..." Freddy glanced at me for a moment, before continuing. "I'm not sure why that folder was secret though. Why would it be? We were made for entertaining children... Right?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I honestly had no clue.

"Well... That doesn't matter." Freddy said quickly. "I'm going to go look at the other papers. You two just... Do whatever you do." Freddy told us, before suddenly taking off for the East hall, leaving the two of in the corner of the room. Chica and Bonnie were now standing in the middle of the room, chatting with each other.

"That was... Interesting." Foxy stated, leaning against me for a moment.

"I... Okay." I sighed, leaving it at that. I suddenly raced forwards, dragging Foxy along as she tripped over her own feet, trying to keep up as I ran towards the middle of the dining area.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed, finally getting her feet beneath her. I stopped in the middle of the dining area, and released Foxy's hand.

"Stay here for a moment." I told her, glancing back for a moment. I turned away from her, and raced towards Bonnie and Chica, leaving her standing there, completely confused. I skid to a stop right beside the two, and they stopped talking, glancing down at me curiously.

"Hey Mike." Chica smiled, giving me a small wave. "Thanks for tricking Bonnie like that. I always wanted a bunny."

"Hey, I'm not just a bunny." Bonnie laughed, glancing down at me. "Did you need something?"

I motioned for Bonnie and Chica to come closer. They leaned down, until they were head height with me, both nearly on their knees. I leaned closer to the two, and whispered something in their ears. Bonnie glanced at me for a moment, then a small grin spread over his mask.

"We can do that." He smiled, standing upright, and then making his way to the stage, Chica following closely behind him. While Bonnie clambered onto the stage, I made my way back to Foxy, who was regarding me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked, once I had gotten withing 10 feet of her. I didn't answer, but instead, began to move tables away from the center of the room, clearing a somewhat large space. Foxy sighed, and began to help me move the tables. It took me a little "oomph" to get them going, but Foxy pushed them out of the way as if they were made out of cardboard.

"We," I told her, pushing the last table to the side, "are going to dance." I gave the table a final shove, sending a red party hat tumbling to the floor. I picked it up, and set it back in place. I turned to Foxy, who was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. I quickly approached her, taking long strides.

"Wait wait wait!" She cried, taking a small step back. "I don't know how to dance! I don't even-" I reached Foxy quickly and quieted her with a kiss. It wasn't easy to do that, but I managed, standing on my tiptoes. Foxy made a small, muffed sound, before relaxing slightly, and then kissing me back gently.

A small _twang_ caused Foxy to jerk her head to the side, and towards the stage. We both watched as Bonnie picked up his guitar, and began to very slowly strum it. His playing started out off tune, and slightly cringe-worthy, before mellowing out, turning into a smooth, slow dance tune. Chica was standing beside him, slowly leaning side to side in time with the music.

"I'll teach you." I told Foxy, turning my attention back to her. I placed one of my hands on her waist, and the other on the small of her back. Foxy looked at me nervously, before slowly reaching out to me, placing her hand and hook on my shoulders. "Follow my lead."

I took a small step to the side, and Foxy nearly tripped, trying to mimic the move. I smiled up at her, and took another slow, small step, which she copied easily. We began to very slowly spin circles, stepping in time to Bonnie's slow music. Foxy smiled down at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I-I'm dancing." She breathed, blinking her eyes as if she couldn't believe this was real. "I'm dancing with you."

"See, it's easy." I laughed, taking a larger step, which Foxy copied without hesitation. "You're doing great."

We began rocking slowly to the tune of Bonnie's wonderful guitar playing skills. Foxy began humming happily. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on top of mine. I smiled, and leaned forwards, resting my head on her upper chest and neck.

We danced for what felt like ages, slowly spinning circles, and enjoying ourselves. At one point, Chica began to hum with the music, picking up Freddy's microphone, and dancing slowly by herself, casting quick glances at Bonnie every now and then.

Suddenly, the room became quiet. The music had stopped playing, Chica had stopped humming, and Foxy had stopped dancing. Foxy looked down at me with wide, fearful eyes as I felt something come to rest on my shoulders.

"Mike." Foxy whispered. I was suddenly wrenched backwards, and slammed into something hard. I looked up towards Foxy, who was staring at something behind me. She began to shake, her ears drooping down. She took a slow step towards me.

"Uh-uh." Someone taunted behind me. The voice was somewhat high pitched, but not at all child like. "Take another step, and I'll remove his head." I felt long, thin, cool fingers come to rest on my neck. They very gently began to caress my neck, making sure to start at my throat, before working their way to the back of my neck.

"Wh-what's happen-" I was cut off as the hand suddenly clamped shut over my mouth, a small giggle leaving the thing standing behind me.

"Shh..." It whispered into my ear. I felt something small and pointed come to rest at the back of my neck, slowly circling the nape of my neck. "Don't worry, I'm just here to tell you something." It laughed, their body jumping and shaking slightly.

"Please, leave him alone." Foxy whispered, taking her hook in hand, holding it tightly.

"Why so serious?" The thing laughed behind me. "Don't worry, I will... For now..." The creature behind me remover their hand from my mouth, and very slowly began to caress my neck again. I was shaking with fear now, unable to turn around to see my captor, or what was going on.

"No..." Chica mumbled placing one hand over her mouth.

"Foxy! Behind you!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy immediately whirled around, stepping slightly aside to reveal...

Golden Freddy.

Foxy cried out in fear, and quickly launched herself away from the being. Foxy tripped, and fell to the floor, where she quickly pushed herself up against a table, cowering in fear. Golden Freddy stood quite still, its blue eyes quickly flicked to each individual in the room, before settling on me.

"Now, you see my friend over there?" The creature behind me asked, giving a faint laugh. "Now, I know, you may be thinking, "How could you be friends with such an evil being!?" But I'll tell you, at first I was mad, no, _furious_ with him. He murdered me, _us_, and stuffed us into suits, or not, in my case. I hated him, loathed him with every fiber of my being, until I realized something."

The thing holding me suddenly grabbed my shoulders, and whirled me around. I came face to face with a bright, white mask. The Marionette. He raised his hands in the air, before grabbing my shoulders, shaking me back and forth.

"It wasn't death he gave us. No." The black, slender figure laughed loudly, and spun in a circle. "He gave us a gift. You know very well... Mike was it? That we all die eventually, or... _You_ will die eventually, whether it be of old age, or disease, or just bad luck. I was like that too, and so were your friends, until he came along, and gave me a second chance. Now, I, being a very generous and kind person, decided to pass this gift along to others he... Ahem... Prepared. So I took them, and quite happily bound their souls to the equipment you see before you."

"Get to the point." Someone spoke behind me. The voice was powerful, and commanding. The puppet immediately stopped laughing, and stood very straight.

"You told me I could monologue!" The Marionette whined, bringing his slender hands to his face, pretending to cry. "Waah!" He suddenly grabbed my shoulders once again, and turned me around, to face Golden Freddy, who was standing silently in front of me. "He gave us life! A chance to live forever, not facing mortality like the others around us. Now we could play forever- or at least every night- with the people that came into our home, sitting in the office, watching through cameras."

The longer I was near Golden Freddy, the dizzier I became. Flashes of animatronics screaming, and people dying flashed across my vision. Endless deaths, by the hands of one person, the one that I had come to trust when I took this job. Him.

"Oh, the years were great. I thoroughly enjoyed how that one person died when Mangle jumped him. The sound of tearing flesh, and people screaming. Ahh, it was wonderful." Suddenly, the hands gripped tightly around my throat, squeezing tightly. "Then _you_ came along." Marionette hissed. "You came, and made our savior upset. You survived, when all the others had fallen. _You_," the Marionette picked me up, and slammed me into the wall nearest to us, holding me against it by my neck, "the one lonely child, that _survived_... All because these pieces of _scrap_," he pointed at Foxy, and then to Bonnie and Chica, "had to break free of my control, and help you..." The Marionette tightened his grip on my throat, completely severing airflow. "You know how it feels to lose control? The things that you so mindlessly commanded, breaking free of your grasp. It _burns_... You know..." The puppet began to laugh, a crazy, maniacal laugh. "I... I think... I think I'm losing control right now. I think this is the end for you." The Marionette began to giggle, and convulse, before raising the arm he wasn't using to suspend me against the wall, and curled his hand into a fist.

"That's **enough!**" Golden Freddy commanded, his voice reverberating throughout the room.

The Marionette released me, and I fell to the floor, gasping loudly, hands flying to my throat as I coughed and curled up on the cold tile.

"You're lucky." The puppet chuckled, taking a step away from me. "I wanted so _badly _to do it! You don't even know." He turned away from me, and towards Golden Freddy. "Can we please kill him? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"No. He has until twelve tomorrow to live. After that, his life is forfeit." Golden Freddy told him. I glanced towards Foxy who was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth slowly.

"...I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Foxy repeatedly whimpered, looking at me with tears rolling down her face.

"Hehe!" The Marionette giggled, taking a small step towards me. "You're lucky he is so kind. I would have just killed you right now. Easily break your neck, and then slowly cut apart your body, piece by piece, until you bled out. After you had died, I would have taken your body, and forcefully stuff you into your friends suits, leaving them forever with the guilt of knowing they couldn't save you."

"We're going." Golden Freddy stated, and the Marionette obediently walked over to him, standing by his side.

"Enjoy your last day_... Alone_" The marionette giggled, and the two of them slowly faded away. "After all... Your friends are just slaves to the code."

The two vanished into thin air, a faint giggle echoing around the room, before everything fell silent.

A jingle sounded over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

"Mike!" Foxy cried, quickly scrambling across the floor towards me. She quickly enveloped me in her arms, and placed me on her lap. "I'msosorryIdidn'twarnyouIwastooscared!" She cried, hugging me tightly. I could feel her tears landing on my neck, barely covering the burning lines of where the Marionette had stroked my neck.

Bonnie and Chica leapt from the stage, and raced towards the two of us. I sat there quietly, a hollow feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you two alright!?" Chica asked, quickly falling to her knees to check us over. I blinked several tears from my eyes, and looked up towards Bonnie.

"Mike..." Bonnie sniffed, looking down at me sadly, as if he were watching a dead man take his final few breaths.

"This can't be happening." I muttered, shaking just as hard as Foxy was. "Everything was getting better. I had friends, family, and everything was going so well." I stopped for a second, catching my breath. "I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and I didn't feel like the odd one out. Now all of that is gone... All of it-" My voice caught in my throat, and I gave up. I placed my arms over Foxy's, and she slowly rocked back and forth, whimpering faintly.

Loud footsteps sounded from the East hall. Freddy bolted into the dining area, quickly spotted us, and raced over to the four of us. I glanced up at him for a moment, before closing my eyes, and leaning back against Foxy.

"I heard something, and I came as quickly as I could." Freddy said worriedly, looking around at everyone in the small space. "What ha-"

"Mike's going to die..." Bonnie murmured, glancing at Freddy for a second, before looking back at me. "_He _was here."

~{o}~{o}~

The loud sound of someone digging frantically at the door caused all of us to turn our heads to the front of the building. In what seemed like no time at all, the door was thrown wide open, and my boss barreled into the dining area.

"Mike!" He called, searching the area, before finally spotting all of us in the corner of the room. "No! They got you too!" My boss started backing away from the five of us, several tears running down his face. "I needed to keep you alive long enough! My... My family... They're all dead now..." He suddenly collapsed to the tile, and started screaming. "ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SURVIVE ONE LOUSY NIGHT!"

"David?" I asked, startling him out of his fit.

"Wait, Mike!?" He exclaimed, quickly looking at me, and then the animatronics surrounding me. "Quickly, escape from them! If you die now, he'll kill my family!"

"David, what are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"He-He took my family!" He cried, slowly shuffling towards the front entrance. "He said He would kill them if I told-" He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "I said too much!" He shouted, slightly muffled. David jumped to his feet, and bolted towards the front entrance. He shoved several tables to the side, and wrenched open the door.

A large, looming figure was standing in the doorway, looking down at him. David screamed, and the tall figure reached out his hands, and grabbed onto the sides of David's head.

_CRACK!_

David's scream was cut short. He slumped to the floor, and the tall character slowly walked into the dining area.

The five of us watched, as a light blue Bonnie, with white makeup, and rosy red cheeks, walked into the middle of the room. He looked at me, a loud _bing_ emanating from his body as he stared at me. Slowly, other characters filed into the room as well, all stopping to stand beside Toy Bonnie. A version of Chica, Freddy, and a strange mangle of parts, all watching me intently, the radar noise constantly going off. A small, creepy child stood off to the side a little, giggling like a maniac.

"I'm sorry David." Freddy murmured, looking at the tall, robotic figures. "They're already dead."

Foxy hugged me tightly as the door to the restaurant slammed shut, locking us in with our new guests.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hue hue hue! Cliffhanger!**_

_**I am terribly sorry about the incredibly long lemon. Well, some of you like it, and some don't. I was hesitant to put a space separating it, because I don't want people to view it as a separate part of the story. Oh well. First Lemon. I just decided "fuck it" and launched myself at it head first... I think this context is slightly wrong. I just went at it and- that's no better. I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole- I'll shut up now. One more thing... The Lemon is OVER NINE THOUSAND! (Or close to it)**_

_**Terribly sorry about the wait. I have lots, LOTS, of school stuff. Anyone in school knows that midterm's suck. So... I had 7 heavily marked tests, and 3 weeks to do them. Only 3 of them were midterms, but others were unit finals, etc... I managed to get a 72% in English, which is ironic because I write stories, and a 96% in science final. Yeah, 96%! The average for both was only around 64%, so I feel good. Woo! Anyways, the next thing I have, tomorrow as of uploading this (January 25th) is a social midterm! Yey! I have horrible study habits. I usually only study for 3 days before the test, even though I know I should do more... Le sigh...**_

_**By the way... "Lost" (my other story) is on temporary hold while I finish this one. Sorry about that... This story is almost done though, and I REALLY want to finish it. Also, the fake schedule which I uploaded in an early chapter of Lost is no longer in place. I just upload when I feel like I finished the chapter... Sorry... Sorry about apologizing... Sorry about saying sorry about saying sorry... Sorry- SHUT UP CANADIAN!**_

_**Welp, longest chapter yet. Without the Lemon, it would be closer to 15k words... So... yeah...**_

_**I am frantically typing this to upload, and I know I have a bunch of things I wanted to say, but I cannot remember them... ARGH!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_

_**(AAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYY!)**_


End file.
